Harry & Suzy
by JackPotr
Summary: This is a repost of this story. This story is a Harry/Susan where they meet on the train and form a friendship and deeper feelings appear. This story is scheduled for a complete overhaul in the very near future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am only doing this for my enjoyment. I have redone certain parts of this chapter to try and make it better. Most of this chapter is background for setting the story up. **

Chapter 1

Eleven year old Susan Bones waited nervously in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Today was Sept 1st and she was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She was a little nervous at going away to school because she had never been away from her Aunt Amelia ever since her parents had died when she was a baby. Despite her nervousness, she was looking forward to meeting Harry Potter. Susan felt they had some common ground that would be the basis to start a friendship. Her parents were killed not 2 weeks before Harry's and she had been sent to live with her aunt just like Harry had been. Although most of the wizarding world thought he had been a pampered prince, she knew the truth thanks to her Aunt Amelia.

Aunt Amelia was the head of the DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia had access to top secret information and knew where Harry lived and had even tried to check on the son of her friends. Sadly, she and the rest of the magical world were forced to stay away from Harry by his magical guardian, one Albus Dumbledore. Ever since Harry's parents had died tragically at the hands of Lord Voldemort, no one had been allowed to visit or check up on the young heir. That didn't mean that Amelia didn't try. Amelia had also kept check on Harry's accounts and titles as was her right and duty as one of his Godparents. Amelia had recently inquired of the goblins and found out that Harry had not been taken to receive his inheritances as was his right. She was confused by this but knew Susan would find out the story as she had her sights set on becoming his friend.

When Harry had come back with Hagrid from getting his school supplies, he told his aunt how everyone had fawned all over him and were always staring at him. They had a long talk about making friends at the new school and for him to be very careful as she didn't want him to be used for his fame and wealth. Petunia taught Harry everything she knew of the wizarding world from a young age with the aid of books Lily had gifted her. Petunia's intellect rivaled that of Lily's. When they were children, Lily had taught Petunia a muggle form of occlumency and had also given her a book on magical occlumency. She kept her intellect and abilities well hidden and if Petunia had been magical, she would have definitely been sorted into Slytherin House. She was a master at reading body language and could watch someone and within minutes know all she needed to know about that person. She taught this to Harry along with the book on magical occlumency so that he would have some protection in the wizarding world. As far as they could tell, Harry had developed very strong mind shields with his aunts coaching. She also pushed him to succeed in everything he did just like she and his mother did.

Since Petunia was Harry's legal guardian, the Goblins had kept her informed of his accounts and their status. She would even use notes Lily had given her to help with investments. Under her watchful eye, the Potter fortune had nearly doubled over the years. Since the money was not needed at the moment, she would just reinvest everything they earned causing the accounts to grow even faster. She had also made sure no one but Harry could remove money from them and saw that money as Harry's future. She knew from her own family's financials that Harry was never a burden on the Dursleys. She had even set up an account in hers and Harry's name for the money that was given as allowance for his upkeep. She had never told her husband, Vernon, of the allowance or the account as he tended to be a little greedy at times. Petunia only used this account to keep Harry well clothed. She never was extravagant with the clothes she bought Harry so as to keep Vernon from getting suspicious. The account had added up to quite a bit over the years but she hid all this from Vernon just in case.

On Sept 1st, Petunia took Harry to the station to meet the Hogwarts Express. She remembered where the platform entrance was and saw her charge to the train. Petunia was still nervous around magical people due to the circumstances surrounding her sister's death but she weathered it for Harry. Harry had a special place in her heart and she took good care of him as he was the last link she had to Lily. Unlike Petunia, Uncle Vernon didn't care for Harry too much and treated him indifferently but wouldn't go against Petunia. After getting Harry settled on the train, she gave him a hug and a kiss and quickly left before the platform became crowded. Unbeknownst to her, her actions that day had helped him avoid a situation set up by Dumbledore to help him get Harry in his control. Harry had avoided meeting the Weasleys.

Harry and Susan had another thing in common, they were both extremely shy. For Harry, this was compounded by him entering a world where he was a celebrity but didn't want the attention. For Susan, she grew at her aunt's estate with only house elves for company and the occasional visit from her childhood playmate Hannah Abbott. Harry would have counted himself lucky if he had had that one friend. His cousin, Dudley, had done a thorough job of keeping Harry insolated.

Once the train started moving, Susan steadied herself and started searching the train for Harry. She came to a compartment with a boy sitting all alone reading a book. She was pretty sure it was Harry and nervously reached for the door and opened it.

"Hi, my name is Susan Bones, may I join you?" she asked.

He looked up at her for a second and replied "Yes, you may, my name is Harry Potter."

He continued to watch her for her reaction to this and saw her excitement which made him a little hesitant. She noticed this and immediately started talking a mile a minute

"I'm sorry Harry but I really wanted to meet you and I don't want you to think I'm some crazy girl who chases after famous people." She was blushing brightly as she said this. He still sensed no deceit from her and let her continue.

"You see, we are a lot alike and I think we could be friends if I don't scare you away in the next few minutes." She giggled and he did too.

Harry smiled at her and said "Okay Susan, you have me curious, I'm all ears."

"Well Harry, I don't want you to think I'm weird or freaky but here it goes, I lost my parents 2 weeks before you lost yours to the same group, like you, I went to live with my aunt, and lastly I grew up basically isolated and alone. I'm sorry if things I said are sad but those are my reasons for seeking you out."

Harry sensed only honesty from her and held out his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Susan."

They sat and talked for a while getting to know each other better. They were getting along just fine until the compartment door opened and Ron Weasley stepped in. He looked at Harry and smiled and introduced himself. Harry watched him closely and knew he was somebody that he wanted nothing to do with. Harry also noticed Ron giving Susan a less than friendly glance.

Ron said "Harry, why don't you ditch the girl and come with me? We could have some fun."

Harry looked to Susan who was in shock and told him "Ron, as new as I am to this world, I am smart enough to make up my own mind about people and don't need or want someone to tell me who I should be friends with or not. Until someone proves to me they are untrustworthy, I am more than willing to give them a chance and you just proved to me who you are. I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Ron just scowled and said "You'll regret that Potter."

Harry said "Somehow, I don't think so."

They continued to enjoy their journey on the way to Hogwarts. They were next visited by Draco Malfoy. He introduced himself and then told Harry

"Good job with the Weasel, by the way, if you are looking to make the 'right' friends, I can help you with that. I see you have already met Miss Bones so you are starting out right."

Harry responded to him as he had to Ron without telling him to leave. Draco looked deep in thought and just replied "Fair Enough" and shook Harry's hand as he left.

The next visitors were Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. They were asked to stay and had good conversation for the rest of the trip.

They got off the train and were led to the boats by Hagrid. He then took them to Professor McGonagall who explained about houses and the point system. They were led into the Great Hall where the sorting took place. Of his new friends, Susan and Hannah went to Hufflepuff while Neville and Hermione went to Gryffindor. Draco ended up in Slytherin and seemed pretty pleased. Harry's turn came up and he spent several minutes talking with the Hat. During their discussion, the Hat checked his occlumency shields and said they were very satisfactory. He then went on to tell Harry to keep them up around Snape and Dumbledore and then they discussed which house he would go to. Harry told the hat that he didn't want a house that would show prejudice and try to control who his friends are. He also told him he wanted a house where he could learn the most and be supported in academics. The hat saw where his desire was to be the best he could and finally yelled "Ravenclaw."

Harry went and sat at the Ravenclaw table and was warmly welcomed. There were many disappointed faces in the Great Hall that night. Most houses wanted the great Harry Potter with them and were sad about that. Albus was unhappy because he wanted him in Gryffindor and saw another way to get control of him taken away. Professor McGonagall was sad because the son of her 2 favorite students wasn't in her house. His friends were sad because he wasn't with them. The only one who was surprised was Professor Snape. He pondered that maybe Harry was more like his mother than his father.

Ron was mad because with Harry being in another house would make it difficult for him to befriend Harry and weasel his way in like his mom and Dumbledore planned so they could get control of the Potter fortune and political power. Draco was pretty pleased with the situation. Harry being in Ravenclaw would make the possibility of a friendship with Harry easier. Draco had come to Hogwarts with the intention of making the right connections and to ally himself with people who could help him avoid the dark future his father had planned for him.

**AN: the idea for the start of this story came from a story called 'one choice can change a life' by cross4m3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. I do this for my and hopefully your enjoyment. There are times, when the bills come due that I wish I did own it as it wouldn't be so hard to pay them all. LOL**

**AN: I really didn't want to get into too much detail with the first year so I just hit the highlights. The main point of this chapter is to show the bonds of friendship growing within the group. I didn't do the troll incident because there really wasn't a Harry/Ron friendship to come between Harry and Hermione. I also didn't do the Quidditch thing as this Harry is more studious than the canon Harry. **

**Chapter 2**

After a good night's sleep, Harry awoke early, got showered and dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was sitting and reading at the Ravenclaw table when Hermione and Neville came in. He waved them over and invited them to sit with him. They weren't sure if they could but Harry assured them it wasn't against the rules except for main feasts and they sat down. Hannah and Susan came in and the scene repeated itself. They were sitting there having a good time when most of the rest of the school started arriving and casting odd glances their way. The only person to make a big deal about it was none other than Ron Weasley. He yelled they were traitors to their house and then sat down and ate like a disgusting pig making several people move away from him. Neville looked at a tearful Hermione and told her not to listen to Ron's crap. Everyone agreed and Neville told them about Ron trying to make like he was in charge of the Gryffindor first years and how nobody, even his own brothers would have anything to do with him. Professor Flitwick was very proud that one of his own was the first to start breeching the gap between houses. Each of their heads of houses awarded the friends five points each for school unity as they were distributing class schedules.

Harry's group of friends started classes that morning. Whenever they shared classes, they would sit together showing the rest of the school that friendships were more important than houses. Another thing they were showing the school was that blood status meant nothing to them and treated everyone the same unless given reason not to. The group decided they would study in the library every night since they were really not permitted in other house common rooms. If they were working on spells, they would all meet in an old classroom on the 2nd floor. If they weren't doing school work, they were generally teaching the others about the differences between magical and non-magical worlds. Those were the terms they all agreed to use when referring to the two different worlds. Neville, Susan, and Hannah spent a lot of time teaching Harry and Hermione of the magical world to better prepare them for their life in it. Harry and Hermione would teach the magicals about the non-magical world and how to fit in there. During these sessions, Neville and Susan became aware of just how little Harry knew in regards to his family and his station in the magical world.

Neville and Susan passed the information on to his Gran and her aunt. They asked them for any information they could get to help Harry prepare himself for his future. They decided they would give Harry some extra lessons with just the three of them to help him learn as much as they could teach him. In these sessions, Neville told him about the long standing alliance between the Potters and the Longbottoms and that Neville's mother was his godmother. Neville also told Harry that a Longbottom had always stood by a Potter during most events in their lives and that it was also true in the reverse. Neville told Harry that his Gran told him that he and Harry were supposed to be raised as brothers before tragedy struck for both families. Susan told him that her aunt and his parents were very close friends. She also told him that for some reason her aunt would not tell her, the Potters and Bones were in the middle of forming an alliance but it was never officiated before both sets of parents passed away. They went on to teach him that like the Bones and Longbottoms, the Potters were a Most Noble and Ancient House that could trace their roots back to the time of King Arthur. It also meant that they held a fair amount of power in the wizarding government. They taught him that there were only a few Most Noble and Ancient Houses left. They taught him how the Peverells had died out and the only other houses in the category belonged to the 4 Founders. Harry was starting to grasp what they were teaching him and now knew he would need to go to Gringotts during summer holidays to claim his rights for House Potter.

During their study sessions, they started gathering a few more friends from other houses. Lisa Turpin joined them from Ravenclaw and Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis joined from Slytherin. They each had a class they were really good in and they would tutor the others with that class. Their goal was to try to bring the others up to their level in that class. Through this team effort, they quickly became the top eight students in first year and by the end of the year, the group was working their way through the second year material. Harry and Neville felt privileged to be surrounded by six of the smartest and prettiest girls in their year. This drew quite a few jealous stares from the other boys. The girls would get jealous looks because they were always among the most sought after boys in terms of status and wealth. Of course Ron just managed to gripe about how they got everything and wouldn't share.

With the addition of Greengrass and Davis, Draco felt he could move out of the shadows and join the group. He talked privately with Harry one morning and explained his reasons for holding back. Mainly it concerned his father and his safety in Slytherin House. He also knew that when Daphne and Tracey joined, he could do it safely. He told Harry of his desire to be free of the dark future he would have if his father had his way. Harry told him he understood and hadn't given up on his friendship and that he was more than welcome to join the group. Draco also informed Harry that they were cousins through the Black line and that he would be glad to help with Harry's wizarding world lessons. Draco wrote his mother and informed her he had made contact with his Black cousin and they were planning on working together now. Mrs. Malfoy wrote back how proud she was of him. She wrote him that she supported his forming new alliances.

The rest of the year progressed well for the group. They all still remained in the top of their class. Draco's inclusion had propelled him from being a mediocre student to the top ten in first year. He learned quickly and managed to be able to keep pace with the others. As the year went on, Harry began teaching the others occlumency. This only helped them in their studies and their retention rate increased. The brain trust had quickly mastered this ability by the end of term.

As the year went on, the DADA professor would get increasingly strange around Harry. For some reason, he would get extremely angry in Harry's presence to the point where he was almost attacked at times. Everyone noticed something going on with him including the other professors. It came to a head one day when Professor Quirrell just started attacking Harry in front of the whole school. Dumbledore came and tried to help but it was already too late. Quirrell grabbed Harry and he acted on instinct by grabbing his face and trying to push him away. Once Harry touched his face, Quirrell started turning to ash and a black spirit rose out of him. Quirrell's whole body turned to ash and his robes collapsed to the floor. The spirit turned to Dumbledore and Harry and told them "IT WASN'T OVER!" Dumbledore looked at the shocked faces of the school and told them Voldemort was trying to return. He also said Harry did nothing wrong and it was his mother's protection that caused Quirrell to turn to ash not Harry. Needless to say, except for his friends, most of the school avoided him and Ron was spouting off about Harry being the next dark Lord. They all stayed close to each other but none closer than Harry and Susan. After enduring Ron's rants on Harry one to many times, Susan walked up to Ron and smacked him across his face telling him:

"Ron, you are truly an ignorant baboon, no sorry that would be degrading baboons, the only reason you don't like Harry is because he didn't want to be friends with a manipulative twat like you!"

The whole school was in the Great Hall as this happened and everyone was stunned by the reaction of the quiet little Puff. As she walked backed to her friends, Harry stood and hugged her and kissed her cheek earning many wolf-whistles from the entire hall.

The final few days of the term came after exams were finished and the group learned they had taken the top spots in all their houses and were the top nine students of their year. Each of the kids was proud of what they had accomplished together but none more than Hermione. The bossy and pushy side of her personality had never even appeared due to the way the group pushed each other to be the best. She knew that she could thrive with friends like these. They all also knew they had done something none of them had accomplished yet in life. They had made true friends that would stand beside them no matter what. Harry, Draco, and Neville realized that they had found the brothers they had desired their whole lives.

Amelia and Madam Augusta (Neville's Gran) wrote and told them some things they needed to do this summer. They wanted everyone to plan to meet at the Leaky Cauldron one day when schedules would allow with their parents or guardians. They then wanted the kids to go to Gringotts and have inheritance and ability tests done. The ladies were planning for the future and realized just how much power the group of friends could wield in the future if their suspicions were correct. These kids were the future of the magical community and were already setting an example for everyone else to follow regarding status and unity.

The train ride home was quite subdued. While everyone wanted to see their families, they didn't want to be separated from each other. They talked of summer plans and made plans to meet up during the summer. Upon arriving at Kings Cross station, they set out to meet their families. Once they had gathered the parents, introductions were made all around and further plans for get-togethers were made. Little did they know, events this summer would forever change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter. It really stinks too! LOL I want to thank you for reading this story and all the reviews. I know I kind of gloss over some areas and do so intentionally. If you're like me, and read a lot of these stories, reading the same things over and over again gets tedious and I would rather not repeat what we already know. **

**Chapter 3**

Petunia came to pick up Harry from Kings Cross Station and was waiting for Harry to arrive from outside the platform. Harry quickly stepped through, grabbed his aunt's hand, and dragged her back through. He noticed her nervousness and told her not to worry that he just wanted his friends to meet his aunt as he had met all his friends' parents. Still being scared of magicals, Petunia was shocked at the generosity and friendship offered by the others but of course that was because of Lucius Malfoy not being there.

For the first time, Petunia was offered condolences for the loss of her sister. This touched her very deeply. The other parents complimented her on the job she did raising Harry and spoke of how much of a good influence he had been on their children. The Grangers, the only non-magical family, had told her of their fears that Hermione would be friendless as she had been in primary school but that she had come out of her shell and made some of the finest friends they could hope for. They told her that in Hermione's letters, she called Harry the brother she always wanted.

Petunia was also praised on how well she had done teaching Harry occlumency, without magic no less. She was told that her teaching methods must have been very effective since Harry had managed to teach this subject to his friends and how they had all but mastered it. The families took their leave after agreeing to meet up soon and get to know one another better. This impromptu meeting had left Petunia with the feeling that Lily and Harry meant as much to them as they did to her. The other adults left Petunia feeling welcome and respected and it did a lot to ease her fears of the magicals. The ride home was full of the stories of his year. She was very proud when she found out that he had finished 4th in his year and that his friends were the top 9. She told him he was just like his mother. Harry just beamed at her and said "No Aunt Petunia, I'm just like both my mothers." Petunia's heart swelled with love and pride at that.

Harry and his friends wrote each other constantly but none more than Susan and Harry. You could always find either Hedwig or Orion (Susan's owl) in one or the other's rooms. They had grown closer over the year and knew everything there was to know about each other. They were the ringleaders of the group and would set up get-togethers as often as they could. Many times it was just swimming parties at one of the group's houses. Harry and Draco's houses were omitted from the parties as they didn't want to subject the group to Uncle Vernon and Dudley or Mr. Malfoy. The kids loved having Aunt Petunia around but many times she would be busy with Dudley's activities and not be able to join. The group had grown so close that they had taken up calling their friends' parents by aunt and uncle. This did not hurt the adults' feelings at all as they had grown to love all the children as their own. As with the kids, the parents also got informal lessons through their talks on both worlds. These talks helped to prepare the Grangers better for the world their daughter had entered with a much clearer understanding than they had been originally given. It also helped Petunia in what Harry would need training in to take up his station in magical society.

The magical parents also got a crash course in all things non-magical when they visited the Granger's house. They were blown away by the entertainment center and were amazed at some of the movies they watched. The ladies were taken shopping at a mall and between the girls and ladies; the men would be feeling the pinch in their wallet for a while. The men winced visibly as they piled up their purchases as the shrinking charms were dispelled. While the women were shopping, the men including Harry, Neville, and Draco, had also been introduced to a passion of Mr. Granger's. He was a firearms collector and took the male wizards out to shoot. They had a great time and all were excited when they had returned to the Grangers. They were in awe at the power of the firearms and had even tested shield charms against the bullets and found out just how powerless they were against the firearms. All of the men wanted some of their own, including the boys. They could be quite useful (Evil Smirk) in defending their homes. They learned that there were even models available that were perfect for ladies.

Now, firearms are illegal for the general populace in England. Due to his former service with the SAS, Dr. Granger was licensed to be able to own his firearms. Needless to say, the men went on their own shopping sprees. It was a good thing some of the men were magical as they portkeyed to America to meet some contacts Lord Greengrass had there. Dr. Granger guessed that since they were magical, they could hide the firearms with charms and not have to worry about being caught.

It was the ladies' turn to wince as they had bought enough firearms to supply a small army. They had even bought Amelia, Petunia, and Augusta a compact Beretta 9mm for their own defense. The 3 young men were gifted one of their own but Mr. Granger thought it best for him to hold onto them until they were older.

The last thing the Grangers arranged for the magicals was cellular phones for everyone. They took the time to teach everyone how to work them and even worked out a system where the ones who didn't have access to electricity would have extra batteries and could send the dead batteries to the electrical houses to be recharged by owl and be returned once they were charged. This allowed for much better and quicker communication between the groups. The phones were an instant hit and Amelia was considering having all her Aurors carry them. The idea of instant communication could greatly increase the effectiveness of her department. The only problem they had was that the phones wouldn't work in magically saturated areas such as the ministry and Hogwarts. Some of the older homes also caused problems with the phones but they found they could still receive texts even if calls were interfered with.

The magicals weren't the only ones who got treats that summer. The magical families assigned house elves to help Petunia and Emma Granger keep up with their households. The ladies were very happy with this as it allowed them more time to be with their families.

Lucius Malfoy was growing more and more resentful of his wife and son and the 'wrong' people they were associating with. At dinner one evening he finally blew up after Draco was talking of all the things he was doing with his friends. Lucius demanded Draco cut all ties with those people. Of course Draco refused and told his father that these friends would carry him further in life than any he could come up with. Narcissa also refused as she agreed with her son. Lucius grew so furious that he blasted their names of the family tree tapestry and banished them from his family. For Narcissa, this wasn't too much of a problem as she could revert to using the last name of Black as it was her family name. The problem was Draco. He could not take the last name Black unless it was approved by Lord Black. The problem with this was that Lord Black was currently in Azkaban Prison and could not be contacted. This also was a problem as a person convicted of a crime could not hold their title as a Lord. So the question of who was Lord Black was highly debated. Narcissa and Draco moved into one of the smaller manors owned by the Blacks as was her right as family. None but Lord Black had access to the stately Black Manor.

At one of the gatherings, Amelia and Augusta presented their plan to the other adults over drinks. They wanted to take the kids to Gringotts to have an inheritance and abilities test done. It took a lot of convincing but they eventually won out when they told the others of their suspicions at the results of the tests. They agreed to do it on July 9th. While the adults were making their plans, the kids were doing just what could be expected of 11 & 12 year olds, they were playing and splashing around in the pool. The girls had bought bathing suits on their trip to the mall. While Harry and Hermione were used to them as they were raised in the non-magical world, the others were a little shy to come out in the bikinis and trunks which were a whole lot more revealing than the ones normally seen in the magical world. Draco and Nev's eyes were glued to the variety of colors of revealing bikinis and the skin that was presented since they had never seen that much skin before. The girls on the other hand were quite taken by the young men's shirtless bodies. Judging by the initial glances, the adults knew one thing, puberty had started and the next few years were going to be SO much fun.

Harry and Susan were having difficulty not sneaking glances at each other. It seems the letters between the two of them had deepened their friendship. The other kids were observing all this and even though they were teasing Harry and Susan, they were also encouraging them. Harry finally gathered up his courage and asked Susan if she wanted to take a walk. As they walked, they talked as they always did and just enjoyed being with each other. Harry finally stopped and looked at Susan and asked her to go out with him. She stared at him, making him sweat a little, and said she thought he'd never ask. The little strawberry blond then stood on her tip toes and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. There was a flash of light and then a warm feeling ran through them both. She grinned up at him and said

"I always thought there was a spark between us." They walked back to their smiling friends holding hands.

July 9th had finally arrived and the 9 families met on the steps to Gringotts. The entourage was approaching the tellers when Harry recognized one of the Goblins. To the surprise of the adults, Harry went forward and held out his hand to one of the Goblins.

He said "Mr. Griphook, it is so nice to see you again. Since you helped me so much last year, I was wondering if I could impose on you once again."

Griphook and the rest of the tellers were in shock at this. Here was a wizard who treated them with respect and courtesy and even remembered his name. A stunned Griphook finally replied

"Mr. Potter, it would be my pleasure to assist you. What do you require today?"

"Sir, I would really appreciate it if you would call me Harry. All my friends do." Several of the Goblins fell out of their seats at that statement. Harry even noticed one get up and run through the doors leading to the offices. He wondered if he had done something wrong but Griphook gave no hints that he had been offended.

Again Griphook was stunned and replied "It would be an honor to call you Harry and friend as long as you drop the Mr. and call me Griphook."

The magical adults stood there with their mouths hanging open. Harry had befriended a Goblin who were known for their animosity towards wizards. Harry and Griphook continued to talk which led Harry to tell Griphook that they were here for inheritance tests. Griphook told him they would be glad to help them and asked the group to follow him to a conference room. As the group left the bank lobby, the other Goblins nodded with respect as they passed by.

Ameila was lost in her thoughts of what Harry had just done. She knew at that point for sure that a change for the better was coming to the magical world. Smiling, she thought to herself 'Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 4**

Griphook led Harry and his entourage to the most lavish and comfortable conference room at Gringotts. Even though there were high ranking adults with him, it was clear that Harry was the leader. arrHaHe looked to Harry and asked if he would excuse him for a few minutes while he went and gathered the necessary items to honor his request. Harry replied "Sure Griphook, take all the time you need, I know that our request was unexpected and we will be happy to wait."

Griphook bowed to Harry and said "Thank you, I'll be right back."

Griphook felt something big was about to happen and Harry would be at the center of it. As Griphook was gathering the necessary basins for the tests, he was approached by his uncle and clan leader Ragnok. Ragnok told him he had heard some rumors and wanted to get the whole story. Once Griphook finished telling of his encounter with Harry, Ragnok was impressed in not only Harry's conduct but in the fact that he considered Griphook a friend therefore an ally. There hadn't been a true friend to the Goblins since James and Lily Potter had passed away years ago. The Potters had been friends with none other than Ragnok. It had been based on their mutual respect for each other and Lily's uncanny ability to make a profit. The Goblins were not as greedy as most wizards made them out to be but they did enjoy turning a tidy profit. Lily had left investment suggestions with Ragnok which allowed the Goblin nation to gain a tremendous amount of return just like Petunia had done. After a little contemplation, Ragnok told Griphook that he wanted to meet with Harry and his friends. Griphook was stunned at this because Ragnok had not had contact with humans in over ten years. This only reinforced Griphook's feelings of the importance Harry would play in the future. He just replied

"Of course, Sire."

Griphook entered the conference room with 9 basins floating behind him. He was followed by a larger Goblin wearing ornate armor and carrying a sword. The magical adults immediately knew who this was but had never met him. Griphook said

"Harry, may I introduce you to Ragnok. He is the Director of this branch of Gringotts, my clan leader, and my uncle."

Harry stood up and approached Ragnok, he then took a deep bow and said "Sire, I am most honored by your presence."

Ragnok replied "Lord Potter, it is I who is honored to be in the presence of one who showed such respect and kindness to my nephew by offering him your friendship. In fact, I considered your parents my friends before the tragedy that took them away from us."

Harry replied "Sire, please call me Harry. I think you know or know about most of the others in this room but I would like to introduce my aunt, Petunia Dursley, to you."

"Very well Harry, but you must call me Ragnok. I am familiar with most everyone in this room and have looked forward to meeting Lily's sister for several years."

He turned to Petunia and said "Dear lady, the loss of your sister greatly affected us all. I would also be remiss if I didn't compliment you on your management of the Potter funds. The Goblin nation followed some of your investment choices and made a lot of gold by using them. Your daring and intellect leaves no doubt that you are my friend Lily's sister."

With tears glistening in her eyes, Petunia just said "Thank You Sire."

Ragnok spoke to both of them saying "I would like to offer the hand of friendship, once again, to House Potter."

Harry and Petunia both bowed to Ragnok and said "It would be our honor."

The others in the room, including Griphook, sat there in stunned silence. Harry had just formed an alliance with the Goblin nation and Amelia and Augusta couldn't have asked for a better start to the day. The group discussed the tests with the two Goblins and Ragnok suggested they wait for the abilities tests until after they took their OWLs. His main reason for this was that most of their abilities would not surface until their 15th birthday and they would need to take another test then anyway. He told them to mainly focus on training the mind and body for the next few years. At that point, Griphook floated a basin and a silver knife in front of each of the kids. He then instructed them to slice their palm and let the blood pool in their hand. They were to then pour the blood in the basin. Once they had done this, Griphook started waving his hands over the basins. A minute or two after he had stopped his incantations, a flash of light appeared in each basin and a scroll appeared.

Ragnok took over and said "Let's take this one at a time, we are using the basic version of the inheritance test, because of your age, that will just show which houses you are heir to and any really important information that may be necessary."

For some reason, everyone looked at Harry. He just smiled and said "What?" That got a laugh out of everyone in the room. They all knew to expect the unexpected when it came to Harry.

Ragnok then added "I need to explain some terms to the younger generation. You may see the terms Primary or Secondary Heir or Heiress. Primary means you have first claim as the heir. Secondary means someone else holds the primary heir claim. If something were to happen to the primary heir, you could claim the title. Except in the case of the Founder's houses, the Primary heir will be responsible for continuing the family line. If you are listed as primary heiress, your husband would be required to name a child with the heiress's house name to continue the line. In the case of a Most Ancient and Noble House, unless the heiress married a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, all children would take the heiress's name. I know this sounds strange but it was done this way to try and insure that the Most Ancient and Noble Houses continued. So is that all clear?" He chuckled at the confused faces and said "I think it will become clear as we progress. With that done, let's get to it then. Who wants to go first?"

Harry said ladies first and pointed to Hermione.

The scrolls read as such:

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Heiress- House Granger

**Lisa Elizabeth Turpin**

Secondary Heiress- House Turpin (brother)

Lady- House of Ravenclaw

**Hannah Rachel Abbott**

Secondary Heiress- Ancient and Noble House of Abbott (brother)

**Daphne Marie Greengrass**

Primary Heiress- Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass

**Tracey Anne Davis**

Secondary Heiress- Ancient and Noble House of Davis (brother)

Secondary Heiress- House of Slytherin

**Susan Amelia Bones**

Heiress- Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones

Lady- House of Hufflepuff

**Soul Bond to Lord Gryffindor**

This drew some gasps and Susan was about to start crying. Her dreams of a life with Harry were already starting to slip way. Harry just squeezed her hand and told her it would work out. He glanced at Petunia who gave him a smirk.

They continued with the boys.

**Draconis Orion (formerly Malfoy)**

Claim removed to Malfoy line

Secondary Heir- Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Neville and Harry both placed hands on Draco's shoulders and he nodded his acceptance of their support. Narcissa went and hugged her son and whispered in his ear "You'll be a Black soon, we will find a way." He just nodded.

**Neville Eugene Longbottom**

Heir- Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom

Secondary Heir- House of Gryffindor

Everyone tensed because Harry was next and you never knew what to expect. Ragnok picked up the parchment and his eyes grew wide it was then that he smiled one of those feral smiles that only a Goblin could pull off.

**Hadrian James Potter**

Lord- Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (last of line)

Lord- Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (last of line/conquest)

Primary Heir/ Acting Lord- Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (due to current lord's incarceration)

Lord- Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston (last of line)

Lord- House of Slytherin (by conquest)

Lord- House of Gryffindor

**Soul Bond to Lady Hufflepuff**

Harry turned to Susan and smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. He then said "I told you it would work out."

It finally dawned on her and she slapped his arm saying "YOU KNEW?"

Harry just smiled and said "I wasn't 100% sure but from my Dad's journals, I could have made an educated guess. By the way, Ragnok, thanks for holding that one to the end. Dad had said you enjoyed a good prank." He got a grin from Ragnok and another smack from Susan.

Harry then turned to Amelia and Augusta and asked "Aunt Amelia, I have two questions for you. First, did you and Lady Augusta get what you came for? And would you please tell Suzy to stop beating on her future husband?"

Amelia replied "That and so much more Harry. As far as your future wife, you are on your on."

Harry looked at Narcissa and said "Aunt Cissy, since you are the House Black expert. Tell me what this means."

Cissy replied "Harry, evidently the title of Lord Black fell to Sirius. He is currently in Azkaban Prison for betraying your parents as their secret keeper when you were in hiding. He was also convicted of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 non-magicals. He is also your Godfather and as he didn't have any children, he must have claimed you as his own therefore making you the heir. Black family law states you can act in his stead until you are of age."

Harry looked upset at this and looking at his aunt said "I always wondered why I never saw him. I thought he had died with my parents. Aunt Petunia, will you please tell them?"

"Of course Harry. In Lily and James' journals, they stated that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. They also stated Albus Dumbledore knew this as he cast the charm. They also said something we didn't understand and maybe you can help us. It stated that Sirius did a godparent blood adoption ritual which bound himself to James, Lily, and Harry. It stated he did this because he vowed to never get married after his part of his family took away his one true love with a marriage contract."

Narcissa paled and tears started pouring from her eyes. All she could say was "I didn't know." Everyone was confused at this and she eventually told them that she and Sirius were in love at one time and that she was forced by her parents into a marriage contract with Lucius and they had parted ways, and hadn't spoken to each other since.

Harry then spoke up and said "Can anyone tell me about the Evanston House, this blood godparent ritual, and what can be done for Sirius?"

Ragnok spoke up "Evanston House was your mother's house. The House faded into obscurity when the line started producing non-magicals. Your mother was the first to be able to claim this house in 10 generations. Since she did not claim it, the house became inactive and when you claim it, there will be 10 Most Ancient and Noble Houses once again instead of 9. as to your second question, the blood ritual for godparents basically assures that the godparent can not do anything against his godchild or their family. As to the question about Sirius, I'll let Amelia, if I may call you that, answer that one."

Amelia said "I am honored Ragnok, as to your question Harry, once all your inheritances are claimed, I think you could call for a retrial and see if he could be helped. I will do some checking when I go back to the office to see what I can find out about his trial. Something I do know is the ritual makes it impossible for him to have betrayed your parents and this alone may help. I would also like a copy of those journal entries as proof of your claims."

Ragnok looked at the group and said "Before you can leave, if my guess is correct, we need to take care of a few more things now so bear with me for a few more minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. JK does.**

**Chapter 5**

As promised, the day was not quite over for our group of friends. Griphook had run an errand for Director Ragnok and had returned with 8 small beautifully carved wooden chests. As he took the chests, Ragnok said

"These are the Lords and Ladies rings. For those of you who are already recognized as the Lord or Lady of your house, you will assume the title and become emancipated. Even though you will be officially recognized as the Lord or Lady of the House, you cannot take your seats on the Wizengamot until you reach the age of 17. However, you must appoint an adult to act in your behalf. You must choose wisely, because you are responsible for the actions and votes of your proxies. As for the two heirs, when you take the title is completely up to either your Lord (looking at Lord Greengrass) or your regent (looking at Augusta Longbottom)."

With that said, Lord Greengrass said "Director May I?" For everyone knew not to use magic in Gringotts without permission.

Ragnok smiled and said "Of course."

Lord Greengrass drew his wand and summoned the heir ring for House Greengrass. It appeared in his hand a moment later.

Lady Longbottom then turned to Ragnok and said "Director, if I may?"

Ragnok again agreed and Lady Longbottom summoned a small chest to her hand. Everyone's eyes rose as they knew this wasn't an heir ring.

Amelia raised her eyebrows at her niece who returned a shake of her head. Amelia just nodded. Susan knew that by her assuming control of the House of Bones, her aunt would lose a substantial amount of political power. They had talked of this in the past and had agreed this was not the time for it.

Ragnok started handing boxes out to the kids. Susan received one, Lisa received one, and Harry received six. Lady Longbottom placed her box in front of Neville. With tears in his eyes, he thanked her for her trust in him.

Augusta said "Neville, I've never been more proud of you than I am now. You earned my respect as have your friends. The alliances you have made shows you are ready to lead our family into the future."

Lord Greengrass leaned over to Daphne and placed the heiress ring in her hand. He motioned for her to put it on and she did. There was an aura of green light surrounding Daphne as the family magic bound to her. One thing about house rings, you had to willingly put them on your finger for the family magic in the ring to accept you.

Ragnok then said "Good, I'm glad Lord Greengrass has done this so you will all know what to expect. It's usually not painful and will give you a warm feeling flowing in and around you. Daphne just nodded in agreement as did the magical adults. Now, those of you with boxes need to cut your finger and drip your blood onto the crest on the box. The box should then open as the ring recognizes you as the true Lord or Lady of that house."

They followed his instructions and of course had to wait for Harry as he had to drip blood on 6 boxes. They were apprehensive as the crests glowed having not seen this before. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the boxes opened one by one.

Ragnok said "Now, take out your ring and place it on your ring finger as Heiress Greengrass has done."

Harry gestured for the other to begin, which they did. All three of them instantly received the magical surge as the family magic bound to them. Susan then started glowing with a bright yellow aura as Lisa's was bright blue. Neville's aura was aglow with a deep maroon color.

With tears in his eyes, Neville turned to his grandmother and thanked her again. She just nodded with tears of pride shining in her eyes.

Ragnok turned to Harry and said "You need to go slowly and place one ring on at a time. I've never seen someone bond with six Lord rings before and would prefer my friend to use caution. Also place the rings on the same finger as they will combine to form one ring. You can also separate the rings by calling out for the one you need."

Harry nodded and started off with the Potter ring, he had the magical surge and a silver aura appeared. Next he placed the Peverell ring on and he was jolted a little as there was now a gold swirl in his aura. He waited a minute then placed the Black ring on. He received a much stronger jolt as the magic infused with him. There was now a black swirl in his aura. He waited a few minutes to recover and then place the Evanston ring on his finger. He was immediately hit with an even stronger surge and started sweating a little. His aura then gained a bright red swirl.

Susan glanced at Harry and noticed he was sweating and turning pale. She asked "Are you okay?"

He just nodded and said "Just a little winded. The first ones felt great but as another were added, they became painful and my head started hurting. Let me just rest a few minutes before doing that again."

Everyone shared a concerned look when Harry picked upon the Slytherin ring a few minutes later. He placed it on his finger and received a massive jolt. This one made him gasp as the magic bound to him and a green swirl appeared in his aura.

He turned to Ragnok and said "Is it supposed to make my head feel like it's splitting apart?"

Ragnok replied "Not generally but we are in uncharted waters. No one has ever bound themselves to six ancient houses at once. But at least you only have to do it once more." He grinned.

Petunia was next to Harry hugging him. She told him he didn't have to continue. But he just shrugged and told her he'd rather get it over with now and picked up the Gryffindor ring. He then placed it on his finger and all hell broke loose.

The magical surge was so great that it knocked Harry out of his chair. He was lying in the floor holding his head and screaming. The bond between him and Susan opened up and she got a full dose of the pain he was enduring. This in turn knocked her out of her chair and she lost her breakfast. The deep red swirl combined with his aura to form a very beautiful effect although none in the room really cared or saw it at that moment. Everyone was moving toward the couple to try and help. Ragnok regained from his shock and called for a healer. As the magic was coursing through Harry, his scar burst open and started to bleed heavily. A moment later a scream was heard above Harry and Susan's and a black mist came out of the scar. The mist started forming the face of Lord Voldemort to the shock of everyone. Ragnok raised his hands and conjured a dragon patronis. The dragon leapt forward and charged straight through the mist. Another scream was heard as the mist evaporated.

The Goblin healer ran into the room and saw the two kids lying on the floor. He ran to Susan and waved his hands over her. He realized what he needed to do and waved his hands again. He had basically put up a block to separate their link. Her eyes opened and she turned to Harry. The Goblin was waving his hands over Harry to get an idea of what was causing him so much pain. He looked confused for a minute but then had an idea. He waved his hands again and Harry calmed down. He had done a numbing charm on his scar. That gave Harry the chance to let his magic heal him. The healer stopped the bleeding from Harry's scar and cleaned his face. Next, he poured a pepper up potion down Harry's throat to give him some strength.

He turned to Ragnok and said "My Lord, this young went through such a powerful magical surge that it destroyed a Horcrux residing in his scar. He is lucky to be alive." The older witches and wizards gasped.

Ragnok asked "Will he be alright?"

The healer replied "Oh yes my Lord, he is just recovering his strength now. He will come around in a minute."

Harry opened his eyes and groaned and Susan jumped on him hugging him for all she was worth. He just hugged her back and said "I'm okay Suzy, in fact I feel better than I ever have."

The healer checked them over once more, nodded his head, and turned to leave. Harry and Susan both said "Thank You, Master Healer!"

The healer turned to them and bowed saying "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, You are very welcome."

Harry and Susan turned to Ragnok with a questioning look in their eyes. He just said "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that because of the Soul Bond, you are married by magic."

The whole group gasped at this and the first to say anything were Neville and Draco. All that was heard was "Harry, this could only happen to you."

Susan asked "What's a Horcrux?"

Ragnok answered "Very Dark Magic, Milady. I know the basics of them but allow me to do some research so I can better understand and explain it to you."

"Thank you, Milord,"

Ragnok looked to the whole room and said "My friends, I think there's been enough excitement for today. Young Lords and Ladies, you need to appoint your representatives to the Wizengamot quickly and just let me know and I will handle the notifications. Judging by what I have seen today, I see a change coming to our world and will be available to help or should you have any questions."

The whole group was in shock, Ragnok had just offered his friendship along with his personal help to them as he had House Potter earlier. They all replied with 'we are honored'. Harry just looked at everyone's smiling faces and told them to wait just a minute and went to confer with Ragnok.

Harry stepped away from Ragnok and walked up to Draco. He then said "I Harry James Potter, Lord of House Black, do hereby claim the formerly Draco Orion Malfoy as my brother. He shall hereby be known as Draco Orion Black. So Mote It Be!"

There was a flash of light going between Harry and Draco signaling the acceptance by family magic.

Harry then stepped up to Aunt Cissy. He asked her "Cissy, Do you want me to do this?" she nodded yes.

Harry said "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Black, hereby annul the marriage of Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy. I also reclaim the bride price, any Black family funds used by House Malfoy, call due any loans from House Black to House Malfoy, and interest on all said funds. I also reclaim any Black property in the possession of House Malfoy. So Mote It Be!"

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his opulent manor at the heart of the famed Malfoy Estate. He felt two cold chills wash over him and still failed to realize the implications of his previous actions. The Goblins had a saying. 'A man is nothing without family and friends.' Well Old Lucius was just about to find out the meaning of this. Once Ragnok was done with Harry's group, he would order the return of all Black property and assets. Lucius had not only lost his family, he was about to lose his fortune and home. In his arrogance, he thought he was safe as there wasn't a sitting Lord Black. Harry's oath would not only strip him of his fortune, it would also cost him his home. Malfoy Manor was a Black property.

She smiled as tears leaked from her eyes but Harry wasn't done yet.

"Aunt Cissy, I would like to request that you sit in my stead for all of my seats on the Wizengamot. I don't want Aunt Petunia to be subjected to them plus I think she will be busy with something else. I also think my Aunt-In-Law already has enough on her plate. I know that with you being a Black, you can stand up to the worst of them. Will you accept?"

All she could really say was "Yes My Lord, thank you for showing such faith in me."

Ragnok then motioned for Griphook who was holding a stack of folders. He gave Harry, Susan, and Lisa the one's for their respective houses and told them again to call on him for anything. These folders contained a listing of properties along with an accounting of the vaults tied to that house. Harry just handed them his to Petunia and winked.

Harry asked everyone to get together again with Ragnok in a few weeks. He basically wanted to have a council meeting to plan a strategy for the future and discuss everything once they all had a chance to digest all this information. They all couldn't agree more as they realized just how much power this group now had.

An elated Amelia left Susan with Hannah as she went back to her office. She was now part of a group that could really help change their world for the best and bring it into the modern era. As she passed her assistant's desk, she asked her to summon Connie Hammer to her office. Once Connie had arrived, she asked her to, very quietly, get the files on Sirius Black. Connie gasped at this.

Amelia said "Connie, we have been friends for many years, you've even helped me raise Susan, I'm asking you to just trust me and keep this between us. If my hunch is correct, we have had an innocent locked up for 11 years."

Connie agreed and went to work; she wasn't the best investigator in the DMLE for nothing. Amelia then pulled out the papers she received from Harry and reread them.

**AN: Connie Hammer is the creation of Old Crow. If you haven't read his stories, I encourage you to do so. He is one of my favorite story tellers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money from this. **

**Chapter 6**

Connie Hammer had returned from her records search carrying a very thin folder. Amelia was talking to her assistant when she noticed Connie's determined expression on her face. She told her assistant that she and Connie were going to be busy for a while and to hold all calls and visits unless it was a dire emergency. They entered her office and Amelia waved her wand to put up silencing and privacy charms.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

Connie just replied "It's even worse! There are only two pieces of parchment in his file. On one, he was accused of being a death eater by an anonymous source. He was approached, checked for the mark, and released as none was found."

Amelia just nodded at this. She had personally known Sirius and never believed he worked for Voldemort or betrayed the Potters. She only had her feelings to base this on but with the information she had heard and been given today, she knew it for a fact. The blood ritual invoked family magic and there was no way he could have betrayed them without losing his magic and his mind. Not that he was very sane anyway.

Connie then took out another piece of parchment. It was his 'trial' record. She handed it to Amelia and said "Here is a record of his trial."

Amelia was surprised at the fact that his trial record was only one page. Usually, trial records were almost the size of a book. As she read the statement by the investigator, it read that all Mr. Black had said was 'It's my fault. I practically handed them over to Voldemort. I may as well have killed James and Lily myself. Poor Harry, OH NO, Harry, I've got to get to him." At that point the note states that Mr. Black started struggling and was trying to leave. He was then stunned and his statement was given to the then Director of the DMLE Barty Crouch Sr.

As she read, she saw where no trial was given and his imprisonment orders were signed by 4 witnesses.

Barty Crouch Sr.

Albus Dumbledore

Cornelius Fudge

Minister Bagnold

At this point, she pulled out the documents she had gotten from Harry and passed them to Connie. Connie's face paled. She said "We have to get him out of there now. He at least deserves a trial."

Amelia just replied "I want you to quietly go and get Kingsley, swear him to secrecy, and then go to Azkaban and bring Mr. Black to me. Use my personal floo to return as I don't want anyone seeing him."

Albus Dumbledore had spent the day in his office pondering the situation with Harry Potter. He had effectively eliminated Sirius as a threat to his control of the Boy-Who-Lived by putting him away in Azkaban for the last 10 years. Once he had gotten Sirius out of the way, he illegally named himself Harry's magical guardian. What made this illegal was that Sirius was never convicted of a crime so technically he was still Harry's magical guardian. Albus considered himself to be more intelligent than everyone else and never sought other opinions and guidance from friends. Albus made most of his decisions based off his knowledge and never really went back to verify information. He tended to make assumptions which were sometimes very flawed.

One of these assumptions was about Petunia Dursley. Albus had assumed that Lily and Petunia's relationship was still strained since no one had told him different. He didn't know that Lily had taught Petunia as much as she could and that they had developed a close relationship. The real reason for the fallout in the first place was not Petunia's jealousy, as Albus saw it, but it was more heartbreak that they would be separated by different worlds. When Lily came home for the summer after her first year, Lily began teaching her everything she could that didn't involve using magic or a wand. Albus remembered how Lily would come back to Hogwarts after summer break complaining about Petunia. What he didn't realize was that Lily wasn't upset at the treatment she received from Petunia but at how Petunia would get so upset when it was time to leave. It broke Lily's heart to leave her dear sister every year and she brooded for the first few weeks. Albus had misunderstood the emotions Lily showed.

Albus was confused when Petunia was made Harry's legal guardian. He knew that Harry would most likely be unloved at best in that house and that he would live a very hard life. He wasn't opposed to this as it would work in his plans to control Harry when he came to Hogwarts. He also knew Harry would be hidden away for his childhood and wouldn't learn of his place in wizarding society. Well, upon her taking guardianship of Harry, Albus knew his plans were for naught. Petunia, under instruction of James and Lily, had taken legal control of Harry and all his assets. Petunia had also taught Harry everything they felt he needed to know through their journals. He was even taught to guard himself against the Headmaster. Albus was pretty sure Petunia had been aided by the Goblins somehow but couldn't understand the connection and had been effectively blocked repeatedly from gaining any control whatsoever over Harry. The old laws also gave the legal guardian precedence over the magical guardian in making decisions about the child and this was used to their advantage.

Albus knew Harry was the primary Gryffindor heir and should have gone to that house yet his being sorted into Ravenclaw spoke volumes about him. Harry was not the boy he expected to show up at Hogwarts. He in fact had apparently thrived with Petunia and came to Hogwarts a well adjusted, intelligent young man instead of a slow and timid boy that could be easily manipulated.

Albus called Severus Snape into to his office to discuss Harry. He asked "Severus, what happened to you pushing Mr. Potter and trying to get a reaction out of him? He has not come and complained to me once about unfair treatment from you. How do you expect me to get him under my control if I have very little contact with him?"

Severus answered "Headmaster, I started to verbally attack him that first day of classes but as soon as I looked at him, I saw Lily looking back at me. His eyes shone with intelligence that said he was more like Lily than James. I owe Lily too much and I will not support you in any of your plans for Mr. Potter."

"But Severus, I know if he isn't guided by me, he will go dark. Some of the friends he has made are from dark families and it can only lead to trouble in the future."

Severus bristled at Albus "Headmaster, Harry has befriended my godson. This has allowed Draco to start becoming the man he wants to be instead of the one his father had planned. Draco wrote me a letter telling me that Lucius disapproved of his friendship with Harry and when he wouldn't end it, he cast Draco out of the family. At the same time, he told Narcissa to go with him as she was aiding in this friendship. So now, Draco's future is tightly bound to Harry's and I will support them however I can."

Albus just said "Very well, but you will monitor them and make sure they stay in the light." All of a sudden, Arthur Weasley's head poked out of the fireplace and told Albus he had some important news that couldn't wait. Albus asked Severus to stay wondering what had happened.

Albus then asked "Arthur, what is so exciting that you had to hurry over here to tell me?"

Arthur replied "Albus, eight Most Ancient and Noble Heads of House were claimed today. The Founders Houses were all claimed along with two Houses that had been inactive for many years. There are two other Houses that were claimed that I thought you'd be very interested in, the Houses of Potter and Black. From the news I have overheard, it was said that Harry Potter has claimed Lordship of six houses."

Albus looked stunned. Harry had enough votes in the Wizengamot to block anything he didn't agree with. He had to do something to keep Harry from gaining too much power or he wouldn't ever be in his control. He thanked Arthur for the information and started trying to figure out a way to ally himself with Harry before it was too late.

Back in the office of the head of the DMLE, Sirius Black was guarded by two Aurors, Hammer and Shacklebolt. Sirius had been interviewed and then interviewed again under truth serum. He had maintained his innocence throughout the whole session and Amelia was convinced that, at the least, Sirius deserved a trial. Her main concern was how to get a trial for him when there were people who would block it at all costs. Amelia decided to use her authority as head of the DMLE to call an emergency Wizengamot meeting for the morning after next. She invoked a little used secrecy act to keep the agenda hidden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and in the words of Luna "Aw Poo"**

**Chapter 7**

Griphook led some Goblins and Goblin Warriors into Malfoy Manor the previous afternoon. Lucius protested but was quickly bound so that the order of reclamation could be read. The Malfoy house elves were gathered and told to gather their master's personal belongings. Once done, the elves were asked whether any of them wanted to stay with their master or become Black family elves. They all chose the Blacks for they were fond of Cissy. Lucius was released from where he was bound, though he was still surrounded by Goblin Warriors, and informed that Malfoy Estate had reverted back to a Black property and that the wards would no longer accept him. He was then given a statement of his accounts after the Black reclamation. A furious Lucius was led out of his former home.

Griphook pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Narcissa to come to her former home. Once she arrived, he told her that Lord Black had instructed him to do as she wished with this estate and its contents. With tears in her eyes, she thanked him and said "I want my home back."

Griphook smiled at her and said "If that is your wish. I have some other matters to bring up to you. In our search of the house, we found numerous dark objects and a cursed diary. We also found 3 young boys locked up in the dungeon that had been beaten and raped. What would you have me do with them?"

Cissy picked up her phone and texted Amelia to come quickly. She then turned to Griphook and said "We will turn the boys over to the DMLE so they can help them and investigate the matter, as for the dark objects, place them in a trunk and put them in the Black family vault for us to look at later. As far as the cursed diary goes, remove the curse and place it with the other dark objects."

Griphook replied "It shall be as you say. If the diary must be destroyed to remove the curse, how should I proceed?"

"Destroy it." She said.

Amelia then arrived and congratulated Cissy on regaining her home. Then with an evil grin, she took the three boys back to her department. She was thinking of how fun it would be to take everything Lucius had left from him not to mention a little jail time. Cissy and she had become close and Cissy had told her of how miserable her life with Lucius was. Amelia decided she would just add to the payback Lucius was getting.

Cissy then turned around and saw her small house elf Dobby. Dobby had been very harshly treated by Lucius and she thought a loving master would be just the thing for him. She also thought of the strain Petunia was under with her own family for all she had to do for Harry and an idea formed in her head. She called him over.

"Dobby, I have a new assignment for you. I would like you to go to Lord Harry Potter and bond to him. I think you would be good for each other and you could assist him by taking him where he needs to go without his aunt having to do so. Now, Harry is a very powerful Lord and you will need to act the proper elf when around others. Will you do this for me?"

He replied "Yes, Mistress Cissy" and popped off.

She sent a text message to Harry telling him she had sent a crazy little house elf to help him as a thank you for all he had done for her and Draco.

Harry and Petunia were going over all the information in the folders they were given. They had discovered that each of his Lordships came with an extreme amount of wealth and that a Lord and his heirs for each house would have never had to work a day in their lives. He was most interested in his family home, Potter Manor. He wanted to live there some day but wanted it ready for use now. They would talk to the others and find out how to do this. They found he owned houses all over the world. They found houses in the Caribbean, France, Italy, United States, and many more listed all over the place. Their dreams of traveling the world could now be a reality.

The information also talked about his Lordship rings. They learned that the rings would give him extra abilities such as wandless magic. Another thing they found out was the rings acted as a computer. Once Harry learned how, he would be able to communicate with the rings in his head and they stored a wealth of information from laws to anything he needed to know about his Lordships and properties.

Harry looked at Petunia and noticed how tired and strained she was. The house elves were still maintaining the house for her but all she was doing for Harry was taking her away from her husband and son. This was causing a lot of friction in the house and Harry felt really bad for it.

He said "Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry I've had you running all over the place trying to help me and causing problems for you here at home. I will find a way to get around on my own so you can get some rest and have time with your family. I do have one request; I would like you to continue managing my financial affairs since you have done such a good job to this point. I would also like you to start teaching me how to do this on my own so that you can step back to an advisory position with our Goblin friends. I love you, Aunt Petunia, and thank you for all you have done for me but I do want you to have some time for you. I also want you to know you will have access to all my properties and vaults as long as you live. You have given me so much that I would like to give something back."

With tears in her eyes "Thank you Harry, I love you too and I will be more than happy to help you with all of those."

At that moment, Dobby popped in the room and said "Master Harry Potter Sir, Mistress Cissy sent me to yous to become your personal House Elf. All we needing to do is bond."

Harry asked "Okay, how do we do this?"

Dobby said "We needs to be holding hands and claim each other. I says you are my master and you says I am your elf."

They joined hands and did this resulting in a bright white flash. The magic lingered on Dobby for a minute in which he grew and filled out some and his eyes focused a little more clearly. It was as if the bond had healed Dobby of the abuse suffered by Lucius. He also started speaking more clearly.

He turned and grinned at Petunia and asked Dobby "Can you take me places I need to go? And will you answer to Aunt Petunia as you would me?"

Dobby replied "Master Harry, yes I can do this and anything else you may need. I will also act as your bodyguard and will be able to protect you from any harm. And since Mistress Petunia is your family, she is included in the bond."

Harry smiled "Well Aunt Petunia, it seems we have an answer to how I can get around on my own. Would it be okay with you if Dobby and I went and visited some of my properties to see what will need to be done?"

Petunia responded "Harry, you are an adult in your world now. You don't need my permission anymore but I would appreciate you keeping me informed of where you will be. As long as Dobby is with you, I will worry less. Just make sure you keep your phone with you at all times and you two stay out of trouble. Also Dobby, if I call you to bring Harry back, you do so at once."

They both replied "Yes Ma'am."

Harry decided he wanted to start trying to use the magic of his Lordship rings. He closed his eyes and waved his ring hand over the parchments containing the information on his properties. A single piece of parchment appeared with the complete list on it. He turned to Petunia and said "I didn't know if that would work or not but all I had to do was think about what I wanted. I love magic!"

Petunia smiled "I was warned you would gain some abilities by wearing the rings. Just be careful with it and try to keep these abilities hidden. You don't want others to know what you are capable of."

"Yes Ma'am"

Harry handed Dobby the list and asked for Potter manor first. Dobby informed him that while he could pop them anywhere in Britain. They would need a portkey to get to the ones across the great waters. They discussed this some more and Dobby told him that more than likely Harry could ask his ring to take him to one of his houses and it would. With evil grins, they decided to try it later to see if it would work.

They got to Potter Manor and his ring allowed him through the wards, once in the manor, Harry claimed the house. Through his ring, he learned that the house had been put under stasis after it had gone unoccupied for a year. The house elves for that house also went into stasis until it was reclaimed. They were awoken once a year to check over the house and to keep it clean and in good repair. The house elves wanted to do this as they would only work for the Potters and this helped them maintain their magic until Harry took his place as Lord Potter.

At once, 3 house elves popped in front of them.

They all bowed and the oldest spoke "Master Harry, we has been waiting for you for a long time. I am called Huey, this is Louie, and this is Dewey. Your father Master James named us."

Harry started laughing and said "Pleased to meet you. This is Dobby. He travels with me as my bodyguard and personal elf. I plan on making this my home soon so could you prepare it for habitation once again."

They replied "Yes Master Harry."

"Good, now would you three like to give me a tour of my home?"

"Yes Master Harry but we also needs to bond to you so we can hear you when you call and be able to go anywhere and do anything you require of us."

Harry did the bonding and now had four house elves working for him. They went on the tour and he was impressed at his family manor. He asked Huey, Louie, and Dewey to prepare the master suite first and then start getting the family bedrooms ready. He asked them how long it would take to have the whole manor ready for visitors and was told a week at the most and that would include cleaning, stocking the pantries, and preparing the grounds. They told him that Potter Manor in its base form had ten bedrooms and could expand to up to thirty as additional ones were needed. They also said they would inform the magical creatures that called the Potter estate home that Lord Potter has returned.

Harry looked at Dobby and asked "Should we try it?" Dobby just nodded.

Harry raised his hand and said "Take me to Marauder's Cove."

The pull of the portkey lasted longer than normal and they appeared in a tropical beach house. This property was not as warded as Potter Manor so it didn't have the stasis function. It was also nowhere near as big and needed quite a bit of work to make it livable again. They counted six bedrooms but the ring told him it would expand up to fifteen if needed. Harry asked Dobby what it would take to get this place back in shape. Dobby continued to look around and asked how soon he wanted it done.

Harry thought about it and said he wanted to bring his friends here before school started. He decided he wanted to put a rush on it and have it done in two weeks. He thought he might make it available to the adults once they all went back to school. He also knew there was also a Black property on a neighboring island that would have to be checked out soon. Dobby considered the task and said they would need 4 house elves to get it done quickly and then leave two here to maintain it. Preferably a couple that would want to make it their home and raise a family here.

Harry looked at Dobby and said "Dobby, I know you are my Personal Elf but can you also be my Head Elf or would that take away from your main job?"

Dobby responded "Master Harry, I would be honored to be your Head Elf but I think if I did it then we would need to find another personal elf to be there in case my duties took me away from you."

Harry replied "Good, I can agree to that but why don't we hire the four elves we need for here and then when the restoring job is done, one of them can come live with us and the other we will assign to another less pressing project."

Dobby nodded "Good idea Master Harry"

They walked around the property for a few minutes and sat on the beach watching the sun set over the ocean. They both knew they would have to come back real soon.

They stood up and Harry held out his hand for Dobby to take. Raising his ring, he said "I know who might be able to help. Take me home."

They appeared in Potter Manor an few minutes later and Harry asked Dobby to take him to Gringotts. They popped over and approached the desk of the tellers. Harry bowed and spoke "Master Goblin, I need to speak with Master Griphook at his earliest convenience."

The Goblin looked up at the politeness he was being shown and gulped. "Lord Potter, I will go see if he is available." He then got up and ran towards the offices.

He quickly returned and said "Lord Potter, Master Griphook asked me to escort you to his office so please follow me."

They walked down the corridor and the Goblin escorted Harry and Dobby into Griphook's office and waited with them.

"Certainly Master Goblin, might I enquire as to your name?"

"My Lord, have I offended you in some way that you would need to know my name? If so I apologize and my name is Goldnuggets."

"Well Master Goldnuggets, I always make it a point to learn the names of those I meet. It makes it easier to form friendships that way."

"Thank you My Lord, I am honored you would consider me worthy of possibly being your friend."

Griphook entered and grinned "Harry, my friend, quit scaring my subordinates. You will have them all torn up the rest of the day. Now what can I do for you today?"

Harry grinned and said "Griphook, my friend, now I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm still eleven years old, how can I scare anyone? First, I would like to introduce you to Dobby, my Head and Personal Elf; he is to be keyed into my vaults so he can do anything I need. Also Potter Manor and Marauder's Cove are now active homes. Potter Manor is staffed but I need a staff for The Cove. Can you provide me a list of available house elves? Our long term plans are for two elves to remain at The Cove, preferably a young couple who would want the opportunity to raise a family while serving House Potter. The other two would just be there for the initial restoration and then one would come to be my second personal elf to be there when Dobby is busy as Head Elf, I would also prefer a female for this position as a possible companion for Dobby and as a personal elf for Susan in the future. There are no restrictions on the last position."

Griphook said "Wow Harry, you are moving fast, yes I can provide you with what you need, in fact, I will have them communicate with Dobby and set up an interview time."

Harry said "Thank you my friend, when we get The Cove up and running, you are welcome to come join us when you can."

"Thank you Harry, I just may do that. Dobby was keyed in as soon as you requested it to me."

Harry said "Dobby, can you pop down to the Potter family vault and find me a pretty silver necklace with the Potter crest on the charm."

"Right away, Master Harry." He popped away and then was back a few minutes later.

"Thank you Dobby."

Harry handed the necklace to Griphook and said "I need you to charm this necklace for me. I would try it but it is too important and I want to make sure it is done right. First, I want it touch and voice activated. First is a summons for me tied to my ring activated by saying Harry. Second is a portkey directly to me activated by saying Hadrian. Third is a portkey to Potter Manor using that as the activation phrase. And fourth is a portkey to Marauder's Cove using The Cove as its activation phrase. This is for Aunt Petunia and I want it tied to her and only her."

Griphook waved his hands over the necklace muttering incantations. He looked up at Harry and said

"It is done, have her place a drop of blood on the charm and it will only work for her. You also need to touch your ring to the charm to activate it. I'm very proud of the steps you are taking to protect your Aunt and the care you are showing her by allowing her to move in our world. I also added another portkey that will bring her here for business or in an emergency where she requires protection. She can use the phrase Gringotts.

"Thank you my friend, can Dobby pop me out from your office, we need to hurry or Aunt Petunia will freak that we aren't home yet."

"Yes Harry, take off."

Harry and Dobby arrived in his room and Harry sent Petunia a text saying they were home and to come up when she had a chance. Dobby popped out to get them something to eat and she arrived as they finished. They discussed their day of adventure and Harry told her he planned on moving to Potter Manor the next week. Before she could protest, he held up the necklace. He explained everything it would do for her. Although she knew better than anyone how mature and intelligent he was, his planning for his and her safety deeply touched her. She placed the drop of blood on the charm and Harry place it around her neck after activating it with his ring. With this necklace, he gave her the freedom she had always wanted. She could even go to The Cove in the Caribbean for the day if she so desired all thanks to Harry. He told her the house wouldn't be ready for a while but the grounds, bathhouse, and beach were going to be the starting point of the restoration. They were hiring some more elves which Dobby would take care of tomorrow. She voiced her concern of him being alone but he said he would have his elf friends with him. (Dobby grew teary eyed at being called his friend)

"Oh yeah Aunt Petunia, the elves will be drawing some funds from the Potter account to get these houses up and running. I authorized it and wanted you to know since you are my business manager."

"Thanks for the warning Harry." She chuckled.

She kissed Harry's cheek and told him to go to bed because if she were to guess correctly, he would probably have a full day tomorrow. Before he went to bed, he sent a text to Cissy thanking her for Dobby and telling her how much he loved him. Cissy replied that it was in thanks for what he had done for them and also how much she loved having her home back. She also told him Amelia had called an emergency Wizengamot session and that she would take control of the seats then.

He next sent a mass text out to his friends telling them of his day after he left them. He didn't tell them of The Cove as he wanted it to be a surprise. He next told them goodnight and he would talk to them tomorrow. He added at the end 'I will see you tomorrow Soul mate.'

With that he went to sleep dreaming of his adventures and a cute strawberry blond haired girl named Suzy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8**

By the time the Wizengamot met that next morning, everyone had heard the rumors of Harry's Lordships. The majority of them were not happy that they were summoned but were even less happy that a twelve year old had more power than they did. At the start of the session, Narcissa walked through the chamber doors and stood in the center of the room. Albus looked at her and asked "Mrs. Malfoy, to what do we owe the honor of your presence today, we evidently have a pressing matter that need to be discussed as soon as Madam Bones clues us in."

Narcissa just replied "Chief Warlock, My name is once again Narcissa Black. My Lord has instructed me to claim the seats of Potter, Black, Evanston, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor as his proxy until he comes of age."

This caused the room to erupt in panic. They had no right to deny her but were ill at ease to have such a formidable woman such as Narcissa holding the large block of votes. Six seats, bearing the House crests, appeared in the front circle of the room and Narcissa went and sat in the Black family seat.

John Turpin then stood and said "In the name of my daughter Lisa, I claim the proxy for the House of Ravenclaw." Another chair appeared with the Ravenclaw crest but John sat back down in his own family's seat.

Next Amelia Bones stood and everyone held their breaths. She said "I Amelia Bones do hereby claim the proxy for my niece Susan for the House of Hufflepuff." And yet another chair appeared, this one had the Hufflepuff crest on it and she sat back down in her seat as Director of the DMLE.

Albus had planned on ramming through a law that stated a Wizengamot member could not vote more than once no matter how many seats they had if he or she was a Lord or Lady of multiple houses. As soon as he brought it up for discussion, everyone would know who it was aimed at. He also knew that Harry would soon find out that Albus was trying to block him and his hopes of being allied with Harry could possibly be a thing of the past. He decided to wait and see how things worked out.

Albus turned to Amelia and said "Madam Director, I believe you called this meeting."

Amelia stood and walked down on the floor of the chamber and gathered herself for the storm.

"Members of the Wizengamot, a travesty of justice has occurred and today we shall right a wrong done to one of our own. I have called this session to conduct a trial for someone thrown into Azkaban without one."

The question of 'WHO?' was heard all around the chamber.

Amelia just said "Sirius Black"

Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., and Cornelius Fudge paled while the rest of the chamber went into chaos.

If Lucius Malfoy thought things couldn't get any worse he was sadly mistaken. Not only had he been stripped of his wealth and home. Now he had to sit in the chamber and watch as his former wife took up the proxy votes for six of the most powerful houses in the wizarding world. He knew who she was sitting in proxy for and how the pureblood supremacy movement had just been defeated in the space of about 5 minutes. He felt he was being punished for the way he treated his family and basically stole from his wife's family but he knew that if Sirius Black was freed, his life would be forfeit once Sirius learned of how he had treated Narcissa over the years.

The Wizengamot chamber was in chaos. It took Dumbledore much gavel pounding, several sonorous charms, and finally just a few bangs from his wand to get everyone to calm down. When he first heard what Amelia called the session for, he was scared. He was scared he would lose his reputation and his seat as the Chief Warlock. His mind was processing everything faster than it had in years. To him, being the intellectual he was, it was invigorating and breathed new life into him. In the blink of an eye, he went from being scared to determined. He was determined to right his wrongs and beg Sirius for forgiveness for any part he played in his incarceration. He would beg forgiveness for not believing him and allowing things to happen so he could try and guide Harry's life in the way he thought it needed to go. In his heart he knew it was guilt over another young man that determined his actions.

With one last gavel pound he said "Please allow Director Bones to pursue her case. She has always been truthful with this body and presented the best cases possible. Madam Bones, the floor is yours."

Amelia said "Thank you Chief Warlock, I called you here today to revisit the case of Sirius Black. No wait a minute; revisit is not the right word since he was never tried in the first place. (The entire chamber was stunned at this) What I would like to do is conduct a trial for Sirius Black. I have interviewed him and he passed my tests even under the truth serum. I cannot release him on my own and need your approval to do so. Please listen to the evidence and then make your decision. Aurors, bring in the accused."

A ragged Sirius was led into the chamber. He had been allowed a shower and fresh robes but that was all. Sirius sat in the dreaded chair as the chains wrapped around his arms and legs. He noticed Narcissa was sitting directly in front of him in the Black Family seat and their eyes locked. Sirius had been roughly brought up to speed of the recent events in the lives of his family and friends. He had been told that Harry had assumed his titles and was the main reason he was sitting there in the first place. As their eyes were locked, both hearts were pounding very hard and there was a fire back in their eyes that had been long since gone. He gave her a small smile and then focused back on the trial. Sirius was asked if he consented to the truth serum which he did and it was administered. A minute passed by and his eyes glazed and Amelia started her questioning.

What is your name?

_Sirius Orion Black_

Were you the Potter's secret keeper?

_No, it was Peter Pettigrew_

Have you ever been in the service of Lord Voldemort?

_No_

Did you perform a blood adoption ritual naming Harry Potter as your heir and binding yourself to him?

_Yes, I considered him my own son._

Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and twelve non-magical people?

_No, Peter set me up. He blew up those people by using an exploding hex on a gas line. Then he cut off his finger and transformed into his animagus form which is a rat and escaped into the sewers where he belonged._

When you were first arrested, you claimed and I quote 'It's my fault. I practically handed them over to Voldemort. I may as well have killed James and Lily myself. Poor Harry, OH NO, Harry, I've got to get to him." Were these your words? And what did you mean by them?

With tears streaming down his face, Sirius said _"I suggested Peter as the secret keeper to throw everyone off. I knew they would expect me to be it and I thought it would keep them safer. By not doing it myself, I may as well have escorted Voldemort to them. Nobody was more important to me than James, Lily, and Harry. James and Lily were my brother and sister and Harry was, no, IS my son and I would have died before letting anything happen to them. As for the last part, in my rage, I forgot all about Harry and my responsibility to him. If I am released, I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay him for my stupidity."_

At that point the truth serum wore off and Amelia turned to the chamber. She could see the whole chamber was a cross between angry and saddened. Before she could ask for a decision at this trial, three things happened.

Sirius asked Amelia if he could speak and she agreed. He said "I would like to say I hold no grudges or malice towards those that imprisoned me. Those times were very confusing for all of us and we all were trying to keep our world in one piece. I, as the victim, ask that no charges be leveled against those men. It might have been a good thing for me as I finally had to grow up and I needed to atone for what my immaturity had done to Harry. I would also beg this court to give me the opportunity to spend my life trying to make up to Harry what I cost him. Thank You for hearing me out."

The next thing that happened was Dumbledore left his Chief Warlock's seat and walked up to Sirius. Albus knelt before him and said "Sirius, I know you said you had already forgiven us but I need to beg for it anyway. Please accept my most sincere apologies for my part in not trying to clear you or pushing for a trial for you. I also ask for forgiveness for trying to usurp your guardianship over Harry Potter because as an old fool, I thought I knew what was best for him. If you would forgive me, I too will dedicate my life in trying to make it up to Lord Potter for what I've done." Albus walked back to his seat.

Albus was amused that for once in this chamber; he had had a captive audience. There was not a sound to be heard in the chamber and it was rare to not see a mouth hanging open in shock. A chair was heard scraping the floor and Barty Crouch Sr. walked up to Sirius and knelt in front of him.

He said "Sirius, I too offer my most sincere apologies for my actions or lack thereof in your case. I could say how difficult and confusing it was during those times but that would be a poor excuse and a lame one at that. I offer myself up for punishment for my gross negligence in doing the job I was assigned to do."

Barty walked back to his seat and sat down. Amelia then retook the floor. She waited to see if anyone else would come forward but the coward stayed seated. That would eventually cost him dearly. She looked to Albus and asked if he would move for a decision.

Albus banged the gavel and called for a vote. He asked for a show of hands for clearing Sirius of all charges and got 45 out of 50 votes. As a formality, he asked for those opposed to this and got 5 votes. All of them were from Lucius Malfoy and his group of stooges.

"Cleared of all charges, release the accused."

The room erupted in cheers and Sirius ran and hugged Narcissa.

Just then the gavel banged again and Albus spoke "Before I close this session, I would like to tender my resignation as Chief Warlock. I feel that my actions are reprehensible and I need to let someone more fair minded take this position."

There were many shouts of 'NO' throughout the chamber.

When it calmed down the five Lords, Ladies, or proxies of the Most Ancient Houses walked to the center for the floor and got everyone's attention. Narcissa stepped forward and said

"Chief Warlock, if you had not given Sirius the formal and public apology that you did and if you hadn't just owned up to your actions, I would have whole heartedly agreed to your resignation. But as you did those things and publically admitted the error of your ways, I can't think of anyone better suited to hold that chair for now. However, we will be keeping an eye on you for the foreseeable future."

Albus accepted their support with tears in his eyes. He said "I can accept that and will continue if that is your wish." Except for the Malfoy group, everyone agreed and walked out of the chamber with their heads held a little higher.

Sirius turned to Amelia and Narcissa and said "Thank You both for all you did. Cissy, I think a long talk is overdue. Now would one of you point me to my Godson? I have some forgiveness to beg and groveling to do. Cissy, I will do the same for you later."

Amelia spoke up and said "If my guess is correct, Harry is with Susan at my house. He sent me a text and asked permission to come spend some time with Susan. I mean really, they are married for Merlin's sake and could be at my house doing it right now and I couldn't say one damn thing about it."

Sirius looked at Amelia with his mouth hanging open. Cissy and Amelia giggled at him. Especially when he said "how can he be married and what the hell is a text?"

Cissy said as she pulled out her cell phone. "A text is a word message we send on these. We will get you one dear. Our whole group has one. As for the married part, let's just say Soul Bond."

Again Sirius stood there with his mouth open. A laughing Amelia said "I think you broke him."

Cissy replied "he was broke a long time ago" earning a mock glare from him and another laugh from Amelia.

"My Dear, before you can go see Harry and interrupting his shag session (grinning at a frowning Amelia) we need to get you properly cleaned up, properly dressed, and taken to a healer to help you start your recovery from prison. Oh yeah, and getting you your own cell phone. You can go see Harry tomorrow after you and I talk and after he wakes up from his all night love making to his wife (again grinning at Amelia).

A frowning Amelia turned to them and said "I still have some things to do in my office, I will let Harry know that you are free and will be coming by tomorrow after his Aunt Cissy is done with you (smirking at her). In fact, now is as good a time as any to tell him."

Cissy spoke up and said "and make sure their clothes are on?"

Again Amelia frowned and said "Yeah, that too!" to Cissy and Sirius' amusement and with that she apparated away.

**Earlier That Morning**

Harry woke up still excited from his adventures from the previous day. As soon as his eyes opened, Dobby popped in and asked him what his plans were for the day.

Harry said "Well to start off with, I would like to go see Suzy and see if we could plan another get together next week for the whole gang. Then I thought maybe we could go explore a few more properties this afternoon and get an idea of what were going to need to do or if we need to put them in stasis until a later time. Do you have any interviews set up for the house elves yet?"

"Yes Master Harry, Master Griphook notified me and sent me a list of possible candidates based on what you said you wanted. They start this morning and I will narrow down the choices for you to choose from this afternoon. I can take you to Mistress Susan's and then go to the interviews. I will listen out in case you need me during this time."

"Okay to everything you said but one thing. You are now my Head Elf and I trust your decisions in these matters. You decide then bring them to me for the bonding. We will then take them to The Cove and get them started."

"Yes Master Harry and thank you for your faith in me. Now call your wife." He grinned.

Harry hit speed dial

"Hello"

"Hey Suzy, are you busy and do you have anything planned today?"

"I'm never too busy for you my dear husband"

"No, seriously Suzy, what are you going to do today?"

"Well from the texts I got from the girls, they are all busy today and I was just going to hang out by the pool. Why?"

"Well I was hoping we could spend the day together, you know, just me and you, and you know just hang out or talk or whatever."

"Why dear husband, are you asking me on date?"

"Awww. Come on Suzy. Knock it off; do you want to spend the day together or not? I've got an errand to run this afternoon that I would love for you to join me on as it does concern you sort of."

"Yes Harry, I would love to spend the day with you but please ask my auntie before you come over. I mean I know technically we are married and are allowed to be with each other but she would just freak if she came home and you were here and we were kissing."

Harry laughed at this and said "yeah it's kind of weird, not the bond with you, but the age thing and having to ask permission to visit my wife."

"I agree Harry, just text auntie and ask I know she will say yes, but it is polite to ask. See you in a bit."

"Okay, I'll do it now and see you in a few minutes. I will check in with Aunt Petunia and then have Dobby pop me over once Aunt Amelia says okay. See ya."

Amelia replied back it was fine after showing the text to Cissy. In his excitement, Harry ran down the stairs and yelled "Aunt Tuney, is it okay if I go to Suzy's this morning." He came to a halt as he saw his cousin and uncle sitting with his aunt. He apologized for interrupting them and turned to walk back out.

She called out to him and he turned to her. She said with a mock scowl "Aunt Tuney? Where did that come from? And yes its fine, we are going out today and won't be home till later."

Harry smiled at her and said "It just came out but I kind of like it so hmm it just may stick. I hope you guys have a good time."

With that he left the room and wrote out a text explaining his plans for the day to his aunt and sent it. She replied back later thanking him for keeping her informed.

Dobby popped Harry over to Susan's house and the day began. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss in the cheek and asked her what they were doing this morning. She just told him they were hanging out by the pool and they both went to change. When they got to the pool and Susan pulled off her robe, she was wearing a skimpy bikini that showed a lot of skin. Harry blushed a bit as he glanced at her. She came over and kissed his cheek and thanked him for the attention.

They spent the whole morning talking about everything and just building an even stronger bond between them. Eventually the subject of Hogwarts came up and how they would have married quarters. They both agreed to share a room and a bed. They both also knew that was as far as it would go for a few years. Susan had been reading up on Soul Bonds and told him that the more they were together and in physical contact, the faster the bond would develop. Susan also started describing some of the benefits of a strong soul bond such as being able to feel each others emotions and how some couples could even speak to each other through their bonds. Harry was amazed at this and thought that would be really cool.

The morning continued to pass as they shared sweet kisses every once in a while. After a while, they both realized that like any relationship, they would have to work at it to maintain a strong bond. Harry told her that it didn't hurt at all that he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world. He got another kiss for that just as Amelia walked in.

Of course she had just left the teasing that she had gotten from Cissy and immediately overreacted. Amelia screamed "What is going on here?"

The kids jumped apart and Harry seriously considered calling Dobby to get him out of there. Amelia then noticed what Susan was wearing and started freaking out yet again. The picture Cissy had placed in her mind was running rampant and Harry was real close to finding out just why Amelia was such a feared auror. Susan saw where this was heading and stood up to her aunt.

"Aunt Amelia, I can very well kiss him if I want to. He is my husband for Merlin's sake. Besides that's all that happened, we kissed. We didn't snog or have sex. We are 11 for Merlin's sake. Neither of us is ready for that and won't be for several years. We have spent all morning talking about this and both are in agreement. I put on this bikini to get the reaction I wanted and trust me I did but we have to be comfortable with each others bodies as we WILL be sharing a room this year at school. Auntie, I love you, but don't ever come between me and my husband again."

Harry looked at her in awe and said "Remind me not to piss you off."

Amelia smiled and said "Yeah me too."

With that the tension was broke. Amelia apologized and went into the tale of how Cissy was teasing her all morning. They all had a good laugh after that and that's when Amelia remembered.

"Oh Harry, We freed Sirius in this morning's emergency session. He is with Cissy getting prepared to reenter society and getting checked by a healer. There was a lot that happened this morning and I think it best if we hold council with the whole group soon to discuss these events. He wanted to come to you now but we asked him to wait until tomorrow."

"Thank You so much Aunt Amelia, it means a lot that you would react so fast and to have him released within a day is unbelievable. Am I allowed to meet him here or would you rather us meet somewhere else?" he grinned

"It would be fine Harry; I wouldn't want to provoke scary Suzy again."

"Yeah, Me neither."

Susan glared at them "HEY NOW!"

"Aunt Amelia, I would like to take Suzy with me on an errand this afternoon once Dobby has completed his other duties. He will be with us the whole time and will act as bodyguard and chaperone." Harry said grinning.

"More detail"

"I can't without spoiling the surprise but it does have to do with her duties as Lady Potter."

Daring Susan to speak she said "No, unless you give me details."

Harry texted his plans and Amelia's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Harry nodded. "Then yes by all means just be safe."

"Yes Ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sirius and Cissy had had a nice afternoon reacquainting themselves with each other. They had stopped at Gringotts first so Sirius could get some gold from his personal vault. He knew he had a few thousand galleons in the vault at the time he was locked up. When he visited his vault that afternoon, along with his motorcycle were piles upon piles of gold and a note.

**Godfather, **

**I knew you would probably need some gold when you were sprung so I transferred a little into your vault. Have some fun, play nice with Aunt Cissy, and I will see you tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about.**

**Harry**

Sirius turned to Griphook, who had escorted them, and asked "How much?" Griphook just grinned at him and said "1 million galleons."

Cissy had to hold Sirius up as he about fainted. He turned to her and said "Why would he do that after what I did to him and he calls that a little?"

She just said "Harry is very special. Ask him yourself tomorrow. As far as the gold, he could care less about it. He values family and friendship more."

Sirius grabbed a bottomless bad and started piling gold into it, finally stopping at 10000 galleons. At Cissy's raised eyebrows he said "What? I've been locked up for a long time. I need everything so that is what we are going to get."

Cissy felt like she was on the shopping trip with the girls again from earlier in the summer. The old Sirius had appeared. It was the one with little impulse control and the love of nice things. She told him he was such a diva but it was the most fun she had had in years. They stopped by the healer who checked Sirius over thoroughly and gave him some potions. His instructions were to take the potions daily and start exercising to repair the damage of 10 years in Azkaban. They finally stopped for dinner and the serious (ha-ha) conversation started.

They both apologized to each other for the past and both said they wanted to try for a future together. The walked for a bit before she told him "If you'd like, you can stay at my home until you find a place or whatever but there's no hurry and you can stay there as long as you like." Her face pinked a bit.

He grinned at her "I'd love to but I don't fool around on the first date."

She smiled "That's not what I meant or remember."

Sirius let out his bark like laugh much to her amusement. They were both pleased that they were at ease with each other. It seemed just like old times. They apparated back to Cissy's house and spent most of the night talking and ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

****In another manor earlier in the day** **

Dobby popped in next to Harry not too long after Amelia had left for the office. Harry asked him "Are you done?"

"Yes, Master Harry, I have interviewed over 30 elves and have narrowed it down to the four that I think would serve your needs best." Dobby was wringing his hands in nervousness.

"Dobby, are you sure? You seem to be really nervous about this."

"Master Harry, you put a lot of faith in me and I don't want to let you down. I am happy with my choices and I hope you are too."

"Dobby, do you like them and think they will be a good addition? (Dobby nodded) Then I trust your opinion besides if they screw up, you will be the one to have to fix it (Harry grinned). Well Lady Potter, are you ready to meet our new house elves?"

"Huh? Harry, you said Potter Manor was staffed. What do we need these elves for?"

Harry gave her an evil grin "Suzy, my love, that is part of the surprise. I will tell you all soon. OK Dobby, let's see what you've got."

Susan fake pouted at him and said "Dear Husband, It's not nice to keep secrets from your wife. If this continues, you will be on the couch before you ever make it to the bed."

Harry grinned at her and said "Not that Honey, anything but that."

There were four pops all at once. Dobby said "Lord Potter, may I introduce Lucy and Ricky, they are the couple that will live at and maintain the property. Next we have Rocky; he will assist at the property until we reassign him to a new project. And last but definitely not least is Sherry. She will assist at the property until you return to Hogwarts and serve as Lady Potter's personal elf and yours in my absence."

Harry turned to them and said "Susan and I would like to welcome you to our family. We would prefer it if don't call us Lord or Lady except in public. With all Dobby and I have planned for the future, I have the feeling you won't be bored for years to come. Well unless there's something else, shall we go?"

Dobby said "Master Harry, you need to bond with them first."

"Oh yeah, I'm glad I have you to keep me straight Dobby."

"Hem Hem"

"Oh Yeah, you too Suzy" kissing her cheek.

Harry bonded them to House Potter and then said "Well, Can we go now?"

"Yes Harry, I want my surprise now, Pleeeeease?"

He grinned at her eagerness and said "Yes Dear, everyone grab hold (and they did), Take me to The Cove." And in a flash the ring took them away.

They arrived on the beach a few minutes later and Harry said "Welcome to Marauder's Cove. Susan, this is our hideaway and I will take you on a tour in a minute so quit acting like you're going to pee your pants. (He smirked) Dobby, I have a job for you before you get them settled. Could the five of you do a quick cleaning of the house so when Susan and I get there, we can get an idea of what needs to be done? Once done with that, assign Ricky and Lucy one of the guest bedrooms as this will be their home. Rocky and Sherry can each have their own bedroom too while they are staying here."

"Thank you Master Harry" the four new elves said and they popped to the house.

Harry grabbed Susan's hand "OK Suzy, let's take a walk and we can decide what we want for our hideaway."

Susan said "Lead the way my husband." She was really having fun teasing him about being her husband. He just rolled his eyes.

They walked and talked about what they would like to do to the grounds and had decided to have a large pavilion built right off the beach with a table that would seat about 30 people. They also wanted to expand the bath houses at the beach and add showers and toilets to them so no one would have to run back up to the house while they were down at the beach. They talked about adding a gazebo down by the beach for more intimate occasions (they both blushed at this) later on. The idea of adding a pool was considered but then tossed out. They decided that the ocean was too perfect here and why would they come here if they were going to swim in a pool. They decided they could modify part of the beach later when children came along (again they turned bright red) so they would have a safe place to play in the water. They continued to walk around for a little bit more still holding hands.

Finally Susan stopped and turned to Harry "Harry, I know we are best friends and I can tell you anything. I know we are young but I love you with all my heart and I am glad you are my husband. Our being out here and planning what to do to our house and talking about our future just feels so great." She then gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. It wasn't a snog but one filled with love.

Harry looked at her stunned "Wow Suzy, I feel the same way, like it was meant to be. I love you too and couldn't be happier than when you are with me. I brought you here because I want you to know that we are a team and will make our decisions together. So many of our properties will be what someone else wanted and decorated. I wanted this one to be what WE wanted. And yes we are young, but that doesn't mean we love each other any less or that we can't plan our future and make sure it is the one we both want."

Harry grinned "Okay, not to change the subject but do you find this calling each other husband and wife as funny as I do?"

"Yeah, I just do it to make you blush. It's so cute."

"Yeah, you don't seem to have any trouble glowing when I say it to you too."

"I know Harry but you know who it would be even funnier with. Auntie. It would absolutely make her mental."

"Yeah, we can start when we get back," they both had evil grins on their faces.

"Well then, have we covered everything we want for the grounds?"

"I think so at least for the beach area. Why don't we have them just clean up the rest of the grounds real good for now and we can decide later if we want to do more."

"So Dear Wife, Would you like to see the house now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They got to the house and it already looked much better. Harry called everyone into the sitting room and asked them all to sit.

"Now, there are a few things you need to know. First is that Susan and I are not your normal witch or wizard. You are now part of our family and we expect you to act as family. You share our homes and we want you to be comfortable here. To us, your opinion counts. We are young and will need your help and guidance in decorating, entertaining, and growing up. We allow you to call us Master and Mistress because we know how much it distresses you not to and we want you to be happy. Susan and I have already decided what to do with the grounds and beach area and we would like you to start there. Susan is the Lady of the house so I want her to make it something she is proud of so I ask for the lady elves to guide her in this. Dobby, does this house have servant's quarters and if so how big are they?"

Susan thanked him and kissed his cheek.

Dobby then said "Master Harry, there are six quarters which are about half the size of a guest room. We have the master suite already prepared for you, except for decorating."

"Thank you all for being so efficient, I would like Lucy and Sherry to escort Susan there when we are done so she can decide what she wants in our bedroom. Then they can decide what to do for the rest of the house. I had an idea for the servant's quarters. The rooms could be combined and then converted into three guest sized bedrooms. In fact make one a little larger as that will be Ricky and Lucy's room since they will be living here. That way you could have your own private area and wouldn't be disturbed when guests are here which we assume will be quite often in a few years."

Ricky and Lucy said "Thank you master Harry, you is the best master ever." Harry just blushed.

"Okay then, family meeting over. Girls, go do your decorating thing and us boys are going to the beach to talk over our ideas down there."

When they all met up an hour later, the girls told them their ideas and Harry just told them that whatever they wanted would be fine with him. He also told them of they wanted to improve on the plans then to go ahead but check with Dobby first. Before they left, Susan pulled Dobby to the side.

"Dobby, Harry's birthday is in 3 weeks. Can we have it ready by then and have a party here?"

"Maybe Mistress, there's a lot to do but I will tell the others your idea and I am sure they will make it happen."

"Thank you Dobby, I'm glad Harry has you."

Dobby told the others of Susan's idea and they all nodded eagerly and would do it just as a thank you to the best master ever.

Harry told them it was time to go and he grabbed Susan and Dobby's hands and said "we've got a little time before dinner, let's go see another property."

They both agreed and he said "Frog's Perch" and away they went. They landed in an apartment in downtown London. It was old and would need a lot of upgrades.

Susan asked "What is Frog's Perch?"

Harry shyly said "It was Mum's apartment before she and Dad got married. They used to meet here for, you know, (he blushed) because Dad was still living at Potter Manor with this parents."

"Yeah, but Frog's Perch?"

"You know, what does a frog perch on?"

"OOH, a lily pad as in Lily's Pad." (Runic Animagi by Kassien)

"Yep, Hey Dobby, I think we found something for Rocky to do after they finish at The Cove."

"Good idea Master Harry, but we may have a small problem. While we can communicate with each other, I will need a way to get back and forth to check on the restoration."

"Good thinking. Why don't you ask Griphook for one you can reuse and also get one for them if they need to leave to get materials for The Cove."

"Good idea, be right back."

Harry and Susan continued to look around the 'perch' sharing kisses every once on a while and trying to figure out what to do with the place. They decided they could reassign Rocky after it was fixed up and just rent it out or sell it. They figured between the two of them, they probably had more houses than they would know what to do with anyway. Except for the ones that they really liked, most would be put in stasis until they were needed. Like Potter Manor, the elves could be sent in to keep the house in top condition.

Dobby popped back in and grinned "Master Harry, Master Griphook said for you to come by some time and he will teach you how to make your own portkeys."

"Okay Dobby, take us to Susan's."

Amelia was waiting for them when they arrived and said "I was wondering when I'd see you two again."

Susan turned and winked at Harry then squealed and ran at her aunt and hugged her and started talking a mile a minute.

"Auntie, do you know what my dear husband did? He took me to OUR house and we made plans for it and talked about bringing OUR kids there and then he let me decorate it with the help of my OWN staff. OH Auntie, I LOVE HIM SOOOO MUCH! And I CAN'T WAIT to have HIS babies and oh god Auntie, I'm SOOO HAPPY. I have the best husband ever. And when he kisses me, I just melt."

Amelia was turning paler as Susan spoke and was shuddering the more she said.

Harry was laughing so hard that he was bent over holding his sides.

Dobby just said "I'll be back shortly." and quickly portkeyed away.

Susan started laughing at her aunt too and ended up on the floor.

Amelia glared at them and said "I will get you two. Now, was all that true?"

"Of course Auntie, we did all those things and spent a good amount of time just talking. Of course, the kissing was nice too." Susan giggled. "Auntie, we know we are too young for the physical part but our bond has aged us emotionally. We decided that we would spend the next few years developing our relationship and planning our future together as a team, as Harry put it."

Amelia said "That shows a lot of maturity for 11 years old. You two are making me proud. Just don't forget to try and enjoy your youth. It only happens once. With that said, I'm hungry so let's eat. Harry, Will you be joining us?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'd love too."

"And Husband?"

"Yes Wife"

They both grinned at Amelia and she said "You two are going to kill me."

"You will be spending the night with me. And Auntie, nothing will happen."

"Fine Susan, but I don't have to like it."

They ate a good dinner and had a good time talking with each other. Harry texted Tuney and told her of his plans. She replied thanking him for letting her know so she wouldn't worry.

Dobby appeared back in Bones Manor and went to Susan. "Mistress it is agreed and will be done. Also, Sherry and I would also like to bond with you personally so we can protect and serve you better."

"That's fine Dobby and tell them thank you."

"Suzy, what was agreed upon?"

She smirked "Dear Husband, you had your secret and now I have mine."

Amelia grinned and said "Lord and Lady Potter, you've had a busy day and I think it's time for you to go take baths and go to bed. Harry, you may use the guest bath while Susan uses hers. Sirius and Cissy will be coming over around 9am. Now off you go."

Harry just gave his lop sided grin and said "Well Suzy, I guess we don't get to take that bubble bath together tonight after all."

Susan laughed and said "We will just wait till we go back to The Cove. She can't tell us what to do in OUR house."

They laughed at Amelia's expression and went upstairs to prepare for bed. Once done, they climbed in bed together for the first time and kissed good night. Susan snuggled into his arms and they fell into a blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amelia had spent most of the evening in her study after the kids had gone to bed. The trial of Sirius had caused an unexpected effect. Albus had spoken with many members of the Wizengamot and all had the same question, was Sirius Black the only person to have been thrown into Azkaban without a trial? Amelia had spoken to Barty Crouch Sr. and he honestly said 'I don't know'. Albus unofficially suggested that Amelia and the DMLE look into this matter. As a way to help atone for his past actions, Barty had volunteered to help go through the case files looking for anyone else imprisoned without a trial. They had even decided to revisit any cases that were tried by tribunal just to make sure things were done properly. Albus and Barty had given a public apology to Sirius in the Daily Prophet. Albus had even gone on to apologize to anyone else that some of his decisions may have affected harmfully. He made the call to the wizarding world to start 'doing what was right instead of what was easy'. So with all this, Amelia had worked late, in her study, going over old case files. She trusted very few with the importance of this task so Barty Crouch Sr., Connie Hammer*, and herself all went home that day with a stack of case files to investigate. As she was on her way to bed, she peaked in at the kids. The sight before her left a huge smile on her face. Harry and Susan were snuggled up next to each other and in their sleep had smiles on their faces. She had to admit they looked very cute and very happy like that and was secretly glad they had found each other. She also knew that the age thing would bother her for a few years but would have to trust them to make the right decisions. She quietly closed the door and made her own way to bed.

Harry and Susan had a very good night's sleep together. Maybe even the best they had ever had. Just like Susan had read, the physical contact they shared while snuggled up to each other greatly affected their bond. They had shared the same dreams. But not just any dreams (not those types you pervs lol), they had dreams about their future. They were dreams of them in the future with children and were playing at The Cove. They had also had dreams where they were hosting huge balls. They recognized some at Potter Manor while others were in equally elegant homes. And their future selves, well neither felt there would be a problem with the bond as they were both 'hot' in the others eyes. When they woke, they both had wide grins on their faces and kissed each other 'good morning'. They knew that they wouldn't sleep apart from each other from now on since they had found out that sleeping with each other was FUN. ;)

"Suzy, I had the most amazing dreams of us in the future. I've never had dreams this happy before and I saw us and our children playing at The Cove."

"Me too Harry, Do you think we had the same dream? We've pretty much been together for the last 24 hours and our sleeping together….hmm…maybe it was the bond at work. Well, no matter what, we will be sleeping together from now on."

"Yes Dear."

Dobby popped in a few minutes later "Master and Mistress, Master Sirius and Mistress Cissy will be here in about an hour. I suggest you get up and get ready."

They both grinned, "Yes, Dobby Sir"

"Master, if you don't need me, I'm going to pop over to Potter Manor and see how things are going there. Then I want to go to The Cove and check on progress there."

Susan smiled and said "Now Dobby, be truthful, you just want to go see Sherry, I saw that dreamy look in your eyes when you looked at her."

"That too Mistress, but I thought maybe I could help them for a while. If you need me, all you have to do is call and I will return."

Harry said "Take off Dobby. Have fun." Dobby popped back out.

"Hey Suzy, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." She grinned

He leered at her "If we are bonded, wouldn't that mean that our rings are also bonded?"

"I don't know Harry, why do you ask?"

"Well I thought that we have to use my ring to portkey to the Potter houses. Could we link them to where yours could do the same? I know we will most likely be together most of the time but if we weren't you would have your own portkey to our houses."

"I like that Harry, our houses sounds so nice, but how could we do this?"

"Maybe touch them together and they would share information."

"Okay"

They touched the crests on their rings and were both knocked back from the magical surge. They got back up off the floor a few minutes later and both said "What was that?"

They looked at their rings and Susan noticed she now had the Potter and Gryffindor crests on her ring as well as the Hufflepuff. "Well I guess it worked" she said.

"We will test it out later, we need to hurry and get ready."

Cissy and Sirius flooed to Bones Manor not long after and were escorted to the sitting room by Tillie, Amelia's elf. Both Harry and Sirius were extremely nervous at the meeting. Sirius because he felt he had caused Harry harm by his actions all those years ago. Harry was just nervous that they wouldn't get along or have anything in common.

Cissy said "Harry, this is Sirius. Sirius this is Harry and his soul mate and wife, Susan."

Sirius held out his hand and Harry just looked at him for a second. Harry then stepped forward and pulled Sirius into a hug. Overcome with emotion, Sirius said "I am so sorry Harry; my stupidity caused me to act out of anger and forget my responsibility to you. Please forgive me."

Harry asked "Are you serious?"

"Why yes, I am Sirius."

That got a chuckle out of everybody. Harry turned to Sirius and said

"There is nothing to forgive. Your actions were out of grief and anger. I don't think I would have acted any different under the circumstances."

Sirius replied "Thank you Harry, I still feel that I have a lot to make up for with you and I vow to be there for you from now on."

Harry replied "Sirius, no vow is needed. Our bond ensures we will be there for each other and what I would really want from you is to be a father/friend to me. Someone I can go to for advice or just to talk or to teach me the Marauder's way. You know, pranking, dueling, and animagus stuff. That is the main thing I have missed by you not being here. I was well loved and taken care of so you need not feel guilty about how my life has been while you were away."

Cissy said "We girls are going to go for a walk in the gardens and let you two talk for a bit."

Harry and Sirius talked for a while and became more at ease with each other as they did. The conversation turned to stories of the Marauders and soon both were laughing hard. They had talked for a several hours and had become very comfortable with each other. Sirius had noticed that Harry was a true cross between James and Lily. It was a dangerous combination for Harry to have been gifted with Lily's intellect and James' mischievousness. Sirius knew he would have to stay on his toes.

Harry finally asked something that had been troubling him. "Sirius, how could you just forgive Dumbledore and the others for what they did? I mean they took everything from you."

"Well Harry, I had a lot of time to think and grow up in Azkaban. My animagus form protected me from the dementors so unlike others, I kept my sanity. Basically, I would probably have done the same thing they did. Plus, I was on my way to kill Peter and would have ended up there anyway. I was really messed up inside. Between being pissed off at my family for what they did to Cissy and me and losing all of you, I was a little on the insane side. My time there did me a world of good and gave me time to get my head on straight. My only regret of being in there was being separated from you. At least Petunia did a great job with you. I need to thank her for that."

"According to everyone else, you were never sane in the first place." Harry teased.

"Hmm, you have me there." Sirius said smiling.

"I think I understand all that. I am glad you are back and we can start again. Now about your family. Since you are back, will you take back your title of Lord Black?"

Sirius thought for a minute or two and said "No Harry. Yes I am A Black but what that family did to Cissy and me is unforgivable and I want nothing else to do with the Black name. I do know that my becoming a Lord would help you but I don't know how to do this without taking my title."

"Okay, well you don't want to be Lord Black and no offense but neither do I. I have enough titles to deal with."

"Well Harry, you are stuck with it if I don't take it back unless there is another heir."

Harry just grinned at him "Why don't we go to Gringotts and have you take an inheritance test just to see if you have any other titles?"

Sirius just looked at him confused.

Harry laughed "Hey, it's worth a shot after what all I found during one and besides, I need to have Griphook teach me how to make portkeys after last night."

"Why would you need a portkey when you have your ring?"

"Sirius, you might appreciate this, I reopened Marauder's Cove yesterday."

Sirius' mouth was hanging open "How'd you find it?"

Harry held up his ring and said "It's being restored and upgraded as we speak. Right now, there are five house elves redoing the whole place. Susan and I decided to make it our hideaway."

"We had some good times there. I wish your parents had hidden there instead of Godric's Hollow but the wards were crap. You need to fix that."

"I'll speak to Griphook about it today. Let's get the girls."

Harry pulled out his phone and sent a text. It said 'Drop everything and meet me at Gringotts now'.

The four apparated to Gringotts and went to the desk. Harry said "Master Goldnuggets, it's a pleasure to see you again. Could you see if Master Griphook is available?"

"At once Lord Potter."

They got to Griphook's office and he looked up and said "Harry, you here for the portkey lesson or do you have a new challenge for me?"

Harry smiled "You know you were bored until two days ago so quit whining."

They both burst out laughing to the relief the adults.

"What schemes do you have today?"

"The first should appear in a minute and the second is an inheritance test for Sirius as soon as we take care of the first."

Griphook asked "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Harry replied "You'll see."

Draco was escorted into the office went to Harry and asked "What's wrong?"

Harry just grinned "Nothing brother, I just need your help with something."

Sirius turned and said "Your solution to our dilemma?"

"Yep"

Harry walked to Griphook and quietly told him his plans. Griphook's eyebrows were quickly catching up to his receding hairline. He asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes for both for both of us."

"You know what to do?"

"Relinquish title and claims?" he whispered.

"Yep"

Harry held up his hand and called for the Lordship ring of the House of Black. With a flash of light, it separated from his ring but was still on the same finger. He pulled it off and nodded to Sirius.

"I Sirius Orion Black, and I Hadrian James Potter, do hereby relinquish all claims and titles to the House of Black. We pass these claims and titles to Draco Orion Black and grant him the title of Lord Black."

Draco was stunned. The other day, everything had been taken from him and today his brother and Sirius had given him more than he had dreamed possible. He placed on his Lordship ring and there was the flash of the house magic accepting him. He stepped up to Harry and Sirius and hugged them both. He looked at Harry and said "Thank you brother, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Harry just nodded and said "Your welcome, Lord Black. Just remember you have us, our friends, and our friends Griphook and Ragnok to support you and offer advice."

Griphook stood and bowed to Draco and said "Congratulations Lord Black."

"Master Griphook, is that a way for friends to treat each other?"

"No Draco, I suppose not but please do me a favor."

"Anything"

"PLEASE, don't drive me crazy like Harry has done these last few days."

They all laughed and Susan and Cissy gave him a hug.

"Oh and Draco, I didn't mention it before to Harry since he and Susan were already bonded, but there is an outstanding marriage contract with the House of Greengrass."

Draco gulped and just said "thanks Griphook, do I need to notify Lord Greengrass or will you?"

With a smirk "It would be my pleasure Lord Black."

Sirius spoke up "Lord Black, could you let me in my parents home to get some stuff I left there 10 years ago? I would gladly show you around Black Manor and teach you its secrets."

"Sure Sirius, we will go this afternoon."

"Great, it's a date then. Will the rest of you join us?" Sirius asked.

Cissy nodded but Harry said "I'm not sure yet, I will leave it up to my lovely wife to decide as I took all her time yesterday and she may have other plans for us today."

Sirius couldn't resist and waggled his eyebrows at them. "And just what could your wife have in mind?"

Cissy smacked his arm and Harry and Susan both blushed.

Harry said "Padfoot, you are just jealous that you are too old to have those needs anymore. Besides we are way too young to be doing that yet."

Sirius laughed and Cissy blushed. "Just wait Pup, when I get my strength back we will show you old and he kissed Cissy."

The three kids laughed and yelled "EWWWW"

Harry grinned and said "Griphook, would you please obliviate us? That is a picture we don't need in our heads."

Draco said "Yeah, and with my Mum no less. Oh I'm scarred for life."

Cissy smiled and said "Daphne Greengrass!"

At that Draco turned red and shut up while everyone else was laughing.

An amused Griphook said "While all this is enlightening and entertaining we do need to move on to another matter. Sirius, please slit your palm, let it pool, and then pour it in the basin."

Sirius did as he asked and Griphook waved his hands while muttering the incantations. A piece of parchment appeared with the test results on it. Griphook looked at it and then smiled at Harry and asked "Is this what you were after? And how did you know?"

Harry read the parchment and smiled evilly at Sirius. He then said "The ring told me Griphook and yes it is."

Harry then turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, you know how you said you would like to be a Lord to help me but just couldn't be Lord Black? Well I now have solution to that."

Sirius looked uneasy as he didn't know what Harry had up his sleeve. Harry continued "it seems that the combination of our blood during that godparent ritual and your own heritage has allowed you to be eligible for a different Lordship. Will you accept it?"

"Which one Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Peverell"

Sirius thought for a moment and said "Well, I did spout off a lot about growing up, and this would help you till you come of age. Okay, I will accept it. Are there any surprises that go along with this title?"

"As far as I know, none that will be unfavorable for you."

Before he could ask any more questions, Harry called forth the Peverell ring. He then removed his claim to the Lordship and passed it on to the named secondary heir.

Sirius took his ring and placed it on his finger. The flash of family magic showed it's acceptance of him as it flashed and flowed through him. He turned to Harry and said "thank you Harry, now I really will have to be respectable."

"You're welcome Lord Peverell. Oh and before I forget," He flashed an evil grin "you remember those favorable surprises that went with this title?"

Sirius just nodded looking very scared.

"Well, it seems that there is a very old contract for marriage that is unfulfilled and it will be up to you to fulfill it."

Both Sirius and Cissy paled. They were both saddened that yet another marriage contract would interfere with their relationship.

Sirius frowned and asked "To what house?"

Harry paused while grinning at Sirius.

Susan growled at Harry and said "Quit being mean Harry. You don't want to end up on the couch do you?"

"Yes dear or is that no dear?" He smiled and then continued "The contract is to be fulfilled within 6 months due to the AGE of said Lord. It also states that an heir must be provided within the next 2 years. The contract is with (he paused) the House of Black."

Sirius looked at Harry and said "You little Git! How could you do that to us after what I had told you earlier? That was truly worthy of a Marauder. Damn, James would have been so proud."

Sirius pulled Cissy into a hug and said "I guess we go ring shopping?"

Once she heard the news, she relaxed and smiled once again. She just looked at Sirius "You haven't asked me yet."

Sirius dropped to his knees "Narcissa Black, this would have happened years ago if not for your parents. I know we have a contract but would you do me the honor of marrying me and allowing me to try to make up for the lost years?"

Cissy smirked at him and said "Yes Sirius, I will but it will also depend on the ring you buy me."

He smiled "Yes ma'am."

All of a sudden Harry said "Oh crap" and everyone turned to him.

He looked at Susan and said "We've never gotten you one, I'm so sorry Suzy."

Susan brightened up at this and said with an evil grin "That's ok my husband, we can all go together now."

Harry turned to Griphook and said "Are we done?"

He said "Yep and you'd better hurry." Watching Cissy and Susan link arms and head for the bank lobby and on to the jewelry store.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 11**

"Thank you Griphook for all your help today. After the girls are done, I have two more things I need help with. Will you be available in hopefully an hour?"

"Yes Harry, I'm always available for you and our friends. I was promoted and now I solely manage your holdings. In fact, I will contact Petunia while you are shopping and get her to bring me the files for Peverell and Black and should have them when you return."

The boys ran off to catch up with the ladies. They winced every time they heard cackling coming from the 2 blonds. They knew they were getting ready to part with a hefty amount of gold. While they were walking, Harry turned to Sirius and said

"Sirius, while none of my business, isn't it kind of against the rules to marry your first cousin and have babies? I mean doesn't something like that create someone like Peter Pettigrew or worse Crabbe and Goyle?'

Sirius and Draco both looked at him and laughed then said "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Well Cissy is not really my cousin. Well she is through adoption but not by blood. She does have distant Black blood in her, which is why she resembles the rest of us, but her birth parents were killed in an accident and she was adopted by my ant and uncle. My uncle had no chance of becoming Lord Black, so he thought he could increase his status and wealth through the bride prices for his daughters. That's why he adopted Cissy, it sure wasn't out of love and that's why he sold her off to Lucius. You see in a Wizarding home, the father basically owns his children. When the males come of age, they can make their own decisions but the females will always belong to their fathers until they are married no matter the age. That's why my other cousin, Andromeda, was disowned. She defied her father and made her own choice as to who her husband would be."

Harry said "That's horrible. Why would anyone treat their children that way?"

Draco said "In old pureblood houses, everything is about status and wealth. This is why Lucius did what he did to Mum and me. Most of our friends' families do not think that way anymore but it still happens some."

Sirius asked "Draco, since you are now Lord Black, would you reinstate Andromeda to the Black family? It was something I wanted to do but didn't get the chance."

Draco smiled and said "I would be glad to. I met her once and really liked her. Mum always said they struggled for money but if I do this, I could give her husband the dowry that should have been his."

"We will do it when we get back, but right now we'd better hurry or we will spending an even more obscene amount of gold." Sirius said.

The two couples and Draco visited the most expensive jeweler on Diagon Alley.

Sirius joined Cissy while Harry joined Susan and they walked around the jewelry shop. Cissy fell in love with a beautiful emerald cut diamond that had 2 rubies on each side in the setting. Sirius winced at the 5000 galleon price tag but bought it anyway when he saw the look on Cissy's face. Harry and Susan had found some rings they liked but they couldn't find one that they just absolutely loved. Harry suggested they look in the Potter vault and maybe they would find one there since Griphook had told him there was a lot of jewelry there. She agreed and went to Cissy to ooh and ahh over her ring. They smirked as they saw Draco casually looking around at the different engagement rings.

Sirius decided to tease him a little and said "You know, it would probably be best if you brought Daphne to pick out her own." Draco turned bright red and quickly stepped back over to Harry who was waiting to leave.

A very happy Cissy walked back to Gringotts arm in arm with Sirius. They would steal kisses every once in a while to the embarrassment of Draco. They got back to Griphook's office and got back to business. Harry, Draco, and Susan all received the lesson on portkeys and were pretty confident they could do them now. Harry then asked for Griphook to upgrade the wards on The Cove to the level of Potter Manor. Griphook told him it would be done later that week and it would cost about 5,000 galleons and Harry and Susan felt it would be money well spent. They would even have predator wards in the water to keep swimmers safe. About the time they had finished with Harry's business. Petunia was escorted into the office and asked to speak with Harry privately.

Griphook had a small conference room off his office and they went in there. Petunia started "Harry, I just need to know, was this part of your plan?"

"Yes Aunt Tuney, it is and I know this was quick but the opportunity presented itself and I took it. It also gives you a little less to have to deal with."

"Okay"

They went back into Griphook's office and she handed the folders over to Griphook. He then said "Madam Dursley, I would like to discuss something with you when we have finished here, if it is convenient."

Petunia noticed the formal tone and replied "That would be acceptable Master Griphook."

Griphook turned to the others and said "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Draco replied "I have a couple of things. First, I know you are already Harry's account manager. Could you also do that for the House of Black? And Secondly, I would like to reinstate Andromeda Tonks into the Black family. How do I go about this?"

Cissy beamed at him.

Griphook replied "I would be honored to be your account manger and as far as Mrs. Tonks, hold up your ring hand and state what you want in front of me and it will happen."

Draco did this and said "I, Lord Draco Orion Black, do hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her family back into the Black family. I also require that double the normal Black dowry be placed in their vault as well. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light and Griphook said "It is done. I will notify Mrs. Tonks immediately."

Draco said "Thank you Master Griphook, I have one other request and then I will try not to drive you as crazy as Lord Potter has these last few days. Can you have a team come with us to Black Manor and sweep it for dark and cursed objects? I would prefer those items out of the house and then we could discuss upgrading the manor to make it a proper home for me in the future."

"Yes, Draco, I think that could be arranged and in fact, I will personally lead the team."

"Thank you Griphook"

He then turned and smirked at Petunia "Aunt Tuney, Harry told me of how you increased his families' holding by you unique investment strategy. Would you please consider being my investment manager as well?"

"Yes Draco, I could probably do that for you. We will discuss it later."

With that all done. They asked Griphook to get them escorts so they could go to their vaults while he discussed his business with Petunia.

Once they had all left, Griphook said to her "Mrs. Dursley. I have an opportunity for you that could make you very wealthy." (He held up his hand to stop her from saying anything.) "I know Harry has given you lifetime access to his gold. Ragnok himself asked me to ask if you would work with Gringotts as an investment consultant. He said he would pay you 10% of the returns you earned which is far above the standard 3% normally offered. The potential for earnings is infinite for we would partner your nephew's, Draco's, and Gringotts available investment capital to make an even greater return. I would also like you to take on the position as my assistant. When your group introduced us to the cell phones, we started trying to incorporate modern muggle devices into our system. The Grangers demonstrated the advantages of computers and within the next few months, Gringotts will be completely computerized. If you so desire, you could work from home quite a bit."

Petunia was still in shock. Here was the perfect opportunity for her to gain the career she had always wanted and basically work from home. She could make a lot of money doing what she has already been doing for Harry. She felt she could do this now that the boys were gone off to school for most of the year. She replied "Let me talk it over with my family."

"I couldn't ask for more but please consider it."

The trip down to the vaults was exciting as ever and Susan squealed the whole ride. Harry and Susan decided they would only visit the Potter Vault at this time. They knew they had all summer and would visit the rest of the vaults in the coming days. When they entered the vault, they were in shock at the amount of gold piled up all around the vault. There were books, trunks, armor, brooms, and anything else you could imagine stored there. The vault was huge and had so much in it that it would take a few days to go through it all. Harry even thought he saw a kitchen sink sitting in the corner. Harry saw a line of portraits on the wall and was very hopeful. As he was checking them out he heard "Harry, is that you son? And who do you have with you?"

"Mum and Dad! I had always hoped you had a portrait somewhere. This is Susan Bones, my wife and soul mate."

"Little Suzy? Your parents were friends of ours and we were about to do a betrothal contract for you both before um well you were always so cute together when you were babies. And soul mates at your age, you two must be powerful."

"Mum, Dad, do you have a portrait at Potter Manor and if not can I take this one there?"

"No to both son but you can take a spare frame that is below us and put it up wherever you want."

"Really? Wow I could take one for Potter Manor, one for the Cove, and one to take to school with us."

"You found The Cove? We always loved that place but the wards were crap."

"Yeah Mum, we found it, we are restoring it, and I got Griphook to ward it up to the Potter Manor level."

"That's very smart son, you must have taken after your mother."

"Now as much as we like seeing you, what brings you down here today?"

Harry blushed "Well, we need to find Suzy a ring."

"Ah, you forgot didn't you? Just like your father when we soul bonded. Now if I remember, mine are in the chest right next to the spare frames. They are charmed with many protections and will aid in gaining all the benefits of the bond."

Harry went and looked in the chest. He pulled out the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was princess cut diamond with bright emeralds in the setting. Of course the emeralds matched Harry's eyes.

Susan spoke "Mrs. Potter, I couldn't possibly wear your rings. They are just too beautiful and precious for me to wear such an important family heirloom."

"First off Suzy, you will call us James and Lily or Mum and Dad. Your choice. Secondly, do you like them?"

"Like them, I love them Mrs. I mean Lily."

"Ok then, Suzy, you are already family. Harry, do you want Suzy to wear them?"

"Yes Mum, I do, they almost match her beauty."

James piped in "well said son."

"Ok then Suzy, being as you are family and my son wants you to wear them, then Harry, put the ring on her finger."

Harry put the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss."

James said "Aren't you two a little young for that?"

Harry just turned and said "Stuff it dad"

Lily laughed and said "That's my boy!"

Harry picked up 3 frames and took them with him. They decided to come back another day and do more exploring in the vault. The others had done a small amount of looking around and then returned to Griphook's office. Harry and Susan returned and were showing off her ring. Sirius looked at it and got teary. He said "That was Lily's ring."

Harry told him his mum wanted Susan to wear her ring to which Sirius asked 'how?' Harry just smirked and said 'It's a surprise."

Griphook had gathered his team after Petunia left and was ready to go to Black Manor. Harry and Susan took their leave of them and went back to Bones Manor to laze around the pool. They wanted some alone time after the emotional high with the ring and thought they might even portkey over to The Cove to see how things were going.

Draco, Sirius, Cissy and Griphook along with his team arrived at Grimmauld Place and Draco took control of the house and the wards. Once inside, they all felt their hearts drop. The house was in ruins and it looked as if nothing was salvageable. Griphook sent out his team and they were finished about a half hour later. While the team was working, the others toured the home and pretty much decided it wasn't worth saving. Sirius went up to retrieve his belongings and when he came down the team had reported back to Griphook. They had gathered all the dark objects and had needed 5 trunks to store them all even after they had been shrunk.

Griphook levitated a locket in front of them and said "We found this cursed locket with the skeleton of a house elf and it is much like that diary we found in your home. What should we do with it?"

Cissy replied "Destroy it as you did the other."

"It shall be done. So Draco, what do you want to do with the house?"

Draco looked pale and sad. He asked "Could I move the ancestral home of the Blacks to another Black property making it Black Manor? This place is horrid and needs to be destroyed. No offense Sirius and Mum."

Sirius said "None taken, I hated this place growing up. And yes, that is your right as Lord Black."

Griphook said "Draco, if you are serious about wanting to get rid of this house, the Goblin Nation will offer you 200,000 galleons for it and will even move the wards to the new Black Manor once you decide which one. We will even shrink all the Black family heirloom furniture for you and place it in your vault."

Draco looked at Cissy and Sirius hopefully.

Cissy just stated "It is a good and fair offer. It would cost you far more to restore this house. This way, both parties could benefit from it."

Draco looked at Griphook and said "You have a deal."

They then left the former Black Manor and went to Cissy's Black family estate.

**Bones Manor**

"So Mrs. Potter, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I thought we could lie around and I could look at my ring some more."

Harry laughed "My dear, you can admire your ring for the rest of your life. I thought maybe we could pop over to Potter Manor and hang Mum and Dad's portrait in the sitting room there. Then maybe we could go to The Cove and hang another portrait there. (He noticed Suzy's sad face.) We also need to ask Aunt Amelia if your parents had a portrait made and we could hang it next to my parents."

She brightened "You would do that for me?"

"Susan, I would do anything for you and just want to make you happy."

"Good answer!" She kissed his cheek. "Okay, let's go."

They popped into Potter Manor and stood there with their mouth's hanging open. The place was beautiful and the elves had brought it back to life. Huey popped in and said "Master and Mistress, we has finished the cleaning the house and it is ready for you. We is stocking the pantries now and will start on the gardens tomorrow. And that includes getting the pool ready. If you want, you could move in now."

Susan said "Harry, I want to live here now. This place is WOW."

"Thank you Huey, could one of you go to my Aunts house and bring all my stuff here and put it in my room?"

"Susan we will need to ask your aunt before bringing your stuff here. She would probably freak out." Susan nodded.

"Yes Master Harry, I will send Dewey right now."

"Also, our aunts can come here anytime they want and would you help me hang this portrait in the sitting room?"

"Yes Master Harry, oh goody, Master James and Mistress Lily has come home too."

"Hello Huey, it is good to see you again." James said.

"Master James, we has the whole family back again, we is so happy."

"We are happy to be back too." Lily said.

"Huey, Susan and I have another errand to run and will be back later. Don't make dinner for us as we will eat with Madam Bones. Also place the ward book on my nightstand. We need to key several people into the wards."

They popped to The Cove. Dobby felt them and popped to them right away. He said "Master and Mistress, is something wrong? Why have you come?"

Susan reached for Dobby and wiped lipstick off his face. Smiling she said "Dobby, here we thought you came to work and we find you have been snogging Sherry the whole time."

"NO MISTRESS, we been working, we just took a break."

"UH HUH"

"No Mistress, I promise, come see."

He took them on a tour and they saw where the Pavilion was built and the table in place. We will be redoing the bath houses tomorrow and then start the Gazebo. (They both blushed) He then took them to the house where they saw the master suite was completed and the large family room was well under way. He told them once the family room was complete; they were going to start the elf quarters so they could move in. Once that was done, they would redo the guest and family rooms.

"Wow Dobby, evidently kissing Sherry is good motivation for you. You all have done a lot. Now, could you hang this portrait of my parents in a prominent place in the family room? I want it to have a good view of the whole room."

"Yes Master Harry, I will do it and Sherry does make Dobby work very hard for kisses."

They laughed at him as he blushed.

Harry said "Susan and I are going down to the beach to maybe swim and lounge on the beach for a bit. We will be going back to Bones Manor for dinner, so don't prepare anything for us. Well, maybe some lemonade. Before I forget, Griphook will be bringing a team by to ward this property sometime this week. Oh shoot, we forgot our suits."

"I will get you some swimsuits. Hang on."

He popped away and was back in 5 minutes with new suits in his hand. He had gotten Harry another pair of trunks and for Susan; he got a bikini similar to the one from the other day at her pool. They changed in the master suite with Susan taking the bathroom and Harry in the bedroom itself. As they strolled down to the beach, Harry had a glazed look in his eyes.

Susan looked at him and laughed "Dear, close your mouth before a fly flies in."

He shook out of his daze and blushed. "Sorry Suzy, I just can't believe how lucky I am." He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Harry. I want to get some sun."

They swam for a while then lounged on the beach chairs Dobby had provided. They talked about everything that they had done that day and decided to come here everyday until school started. Their friends would be so jealous of their tans. They also decided to bring their friends, and some chaperones, there after Harry's birthday for a week or so before going back to school. They figured they could expand the house during that time to give everyone a place to stay even if they had to double up some.

Since so much had happened in the last few days, they needed to discuss everything with the group. Everybody had had a few days to digest all that had happened and they figured it was time to call a 'war' council as they called it. Basically it would be a planning session that would include their family, friends, their friends' family, and a few other guests. They would talk to Amelia about it tonight and hopefully schedule it at Potter Manor next week.

**AN: One more chapter and its back to Hogwarts for another fun filled year. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Susan had an enjoyable time at The Cove. They would play in the water for a while and then come out to lounge in the sun. They stayed there for about 4 hours and both ended up sun burnt. As much as they liked the cuddling and kissing, it was just too painful for them and they had to settle for holding hands. They walked back up to the house to see if there was something the elves could do for them. As soon as they stepped into the family room, James and Lily started laughing at them.

"Lily flower, I believe we have a couple of steamed lobsters here."

"Your sympathy is greatly appreciated Dad."

"James, be nice, how many times were you the same way when we were here? Now you two, just hang on a minute and I'll get some help for you. DOBBY!"

"Yes Mistress Lily?"

"Go to Potter Manor and ask Louie to give you a vial of my Cove Potion."

"Yes Mistress" and off he went. About 10 minutes later, he reappeared.

"Here it is Mistress. Louie said this was all there was."

"Thank you Dobby, now we only have enough for one treatment so you two will have to bathe together. (They Blushed) Sherry, go fill their bath tub and add this vial to the water. Now kids, for this to work, you're going to have to be naked. (They blushed again)"

James spoke "You'd think they'd never seen each other naked. You are married you know."

"James, shush, they are only 11. Of course they haven't seen each other naked."

James waggles his eyebrows "No time like the present."

Lily said "James shut up! Now, Sherry, you must help Susan to undress while Dobby helps Harry. Get them in the tub to soak for about an hour and the pain will go away and instead of red, the tan will start forming. Now do it before the potion loses its healing qualities."

"Blushing, both said "Yes ma'am."

They went into the bathroom and got the elves to hold up towels as they undressed. The elves kept them covered as they got into to huge bubble bath and told each other to stay on their side of the tub. They just weren't ready for that yet. They stayed in the water for the hour and got out feeling much better.

When they had dressed, they walked back out into the family room and thanked Lily. Lily then told Harry to have Huey stock the potions lab at the manor so he could brew more Cove Potion. She also wanted a frame down in the lab so she could help them with the brewing.

"Okay Mum, I will do all that tomorrow but we've got to go before Amelia has our heads. Dobby, I've moved to the Manor but don't know if I'll be there tonight or not. We've got some things to discuss with Amelia."

They portkeyed to Bones Manor where Amelia was again waiting on them for dinner. They told her of everything that happened that day causing Amelia's eyebrows to rise a few times. Susan showed her the ring and Amelia grew teary remembering how it had looked just as beautiful on Lily as it did on Susan. They told her they finally had their bubble bath together which caused Amelia to palm her face. When she looked up, they were grinning at her and told her the circumstances and that Lily had told them to do it. That's when harry remembered and asked Amelia if Susan's parents had a portrait. With a very sad face, Amelia told them it had been destroyed in the fire that claimed Susan's parents and their house. Harry got up and hugged Susan telling him how sorry he was. After a minute Amelia said "Wait a minute, you said you found your parents portrait in the Potter vault?" Harry and Susan nodded.

Amelia said "Their vault was sealed by me at their death for when Susan came of age. It hasn't been entered since. I will have Griphook have someone check it tomorrow just in case."

"Thank you, auntie."

"You know I would do anything for you, sweetie."

"Really? Well could I stay at Potter Manor tonight with Harry?"

"No dear, if you want to sleep with him, you will do it here. Now that just didn't sound right." She laughed.

"Auntie, we want to call a 'war council' next week at Potter Manor for our group and a few others."

"Okay, what about and who else?"

"Well we need to discuss the future, our plans for it, returning to Hogwarts, and several other things. As far as whom else, you tell her Harry."

"Aunt Amelia, I think we need to include Ragnok and Griphook in this meeting, along with the Tonks, and maybe Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Okay, I will send out the message tonight."

Petunia had gotten a text message from Harry earlier saying he had his things moved to Potter Manor and that he would be staying with Susan again tonight. He just wasn't sure at which house. She sat debating whether or not to discuss the job with Vernon. She was torn at what his reaction would be, especially if it had anything to do with Harry's world.

That evening she drummed up the courage to talk to Vernon about it. She told him that Harry had moved out and into his families' home. He was glad of this and was happy he wouldn't have to deal with the 'freak' anymore.

Petunia pressed on and told him about the job offer and how it had been offered to her for the returns she had made on Harry's accounts. This enraged Vernon. "You mean we could have had his money all this time and lived in luxury?"

"That is Harry's money left by his parents and we had no right to it." She stated. She knew at this point not to mention the account she had kept secret.

He grew even more enraged and said "So now that we are rid of the 'freak', you want to willingly enter that world and work for creatures no less."

"Yes Vernon, I do."

SMACK

Vernon Dursley had hit Petunia in his rage. She sat there in shock for a minute. Her husband was still hovering over her and she was afraid he would hit her again. A very big bruise was forming around her eye. She grabbed her necklace and said "Potter Manor."

The portkey grabbed her and took her to Harry's home. As soon as she arrived, Huey was beside her. She said she needed Harry now, and Huey nodded and popped away.

An agitated Huey arrived at Bones Manor just as they were finishing their talk. Harry jumped up and said "What's wrong Huey?"

Huey said "Master Harry, your Aunt Tuney just arrived at the Manor and is asking for you."

Harry said "Something's wrong!" Huey grabbed Harry and took him away before they could grab him.

Susan and her Aunt were concerned and felt they needed to be there for family. Neither knew the floo address and finally Susan held up her hand and said "We haven't tested it yet but grab hold. Take me to Potter Manor"

They arrived just after Harry and walked in to the sitting room to find Harry hugging his aunt. They asked what happened and she raised her face so they could see the black eye. Amelia immediately took charge, and pulled her wand.

"First things first, let me fix your eye. (Pointing her wand at Petunia's eye) Episkey."

The bruise and the pain faded.

"Now what happened?"

Petunia told the story of the job offer and Vernon's reaction to it tonight. Harry grew enraged at how his aunt was treated and decided she would be staying at the Manor."

He said "Dobby, I need you right now!"

A minute later, Dobby appeared and said "Master Harry, what's wrong and what can I do?"

"Dobby, I want you to take Huey, Louie, and Dewey to Aunt Tuney's house. Get all her belongings and bring them here. If Uncle Vernon tries to stop you, well get creative but don't kill him. We will deal with him later."

The other three elves popped in at the mention of their name but already knew what was expected of them.

"Yes Master Harry." They all said and popped away.

Thirty minutes later, they returned with trunks holding all of Petunia's things.

Dobby had an evil grin and said "Master, we stripped the house bare. All we left were his clothes and the bed. We left the young misters things alone. He tried to stop us so we stripped him and super glued him to the toilet seat."

"Excellent work, thank you all."

Petunia said "Thank you Harry."

"Aunt Tuney, as much as you have done for me, no thanks are necessary. I know I'm only 11, and can't really advise you, but if the job would make you happy, then take it. If you want to live here, you are always welcome. If you don't want to live here, we are going to remodel mum's old apartment soon and you are welcome to it. But know that Susan and I will take care of you and always be here for you."

"Thank you Harry but who wouldn't want to live here? This place is magnificent." Petunia said.

Amelia spoke up "Yes it is, Susan, since Petunia is going to be here, you are welcome to stay here. That way you can call Tillie if Petunia needs me to talk to. So with that I'll head home and send her back with your pjs."

"Thank you Auntie"

"Petunia, Harry and Susan share a bed so don't let it shock you. I trust them and they say they are too young for that anyway. They will be sharing a room at school anyway and they are married so there's nothing we can really do."

Amelia kissed the kids good night and told Petunia to call if she needed to talk. Before she could leave, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a decade. It said:

"Thank you Amelia, you are welcome to stay here if you like but I think I will be talking with my sister tonight."

Petunia looked up and saw Lily smiling and talking and promptly fainted.

When she opened her eyes she said "Lily?"

"Yes Tuney, I'm here and I have much to thank you for and much for us to talk about."

James said "Amelia, thank you again, the floo address is 'Rowan Hill' if you need to get here and yes you are keyed into the wards."

"Thank you James, it's good to see you again. Good night" Amelia apparated home.

James looked at Petunia and said "Petunia, I just want to say thank you for all you've done for Harry. With that, I'll take my leave and let you two talk. Kids, go to bed and no bubble bath."

Harry just turned to James and gave him the one fingered salute to the amusement of all the others.

Lily laughed and said "James dear. I told you he was just like you, with my brains, which makes him much more dangerous than you ever were. Harry, Huey has already stocked the lab and prepared it. I'll see you two in the morning to get started."

"Mum, Dad, and Aunt Tuney, good night." And he kissed Petunia's cheek.

Susan did the same and they went off to bed holding hands.

"They are so cute! Okay Tuney, call for some tea, we have 10 years to make up for." And they talked all night.

Harry and Susan again had a wonderful night's rest and had great dreams again. They woke up smiling and promptly gave each other a sweet good morning kiss. Amelia flooed in and joined them for breakfast.

Once they were done with breakfast, Harry and Susan went to the potions lab. They started brewing under the direction of Lily. They made enough Cove Potions to stock the Potions cabinet at the Cove for the rest of the summer. She also had them brew some other potions she felt were necessary to have on hand. They were blushing brightly when she also made them make the contraceptive potion. She told them it was just in case and would hold in stasis until they needed it. They only left the lab long enough for lunch and then went back to work in the lab for the rest of the day. They relished the time with Lily and learned much from her. Lily had told them to get Petunia brewing again because when they were younger, she was almost Lily's equal in potions.

The days leading up to the meeting were filled with trips to The Cove. Some days, Petunia would join them and would sit at the beach reading a book and just relaxing. Harry and Susan just enjoyed their time together and had fun as kids should. By the time of the meeting, they both had a golden brown tan that their friends would be envious of.

When Griphook had found the portrait of Susan's parents in their vault, he had been reluctant to tell them of its condition. Evidently, the house elves final act had been to send everything of value to the vault. Sadly, the fire that had claimed the house had also destroyed the canvas of the portrait. The only thing left was the frame and the extra frames had gone up with the house. He had some of his experts to go over it and they determined that the magic was still contained in the frame and so they should still be there but the charm would be destroyed if they tried to place a new canvas on the frame. The only solution they could come up with was to bond this frame with another active portrait. Griphook sent Harry a text asking him to come to his office as soon as possible.

When Harry arrived, Griphook told him the situation. Harry asked to be taken to his vault where he picked up another frame and called his parents to him. When he told them of the problem, Lily came up with a solution and even told them which charm would make it work. James and Lily both agreed as they considered Susan their daughter and wanted her happiness. The Bones' frame was placed over the Potter frame and as Griphook chanted the charm, the Bones' frame faded into the Potters' frame. A few minutes later, two people appeared that he had only seen in photos. James and Lily welcomed William and Anne home and said we have much to discuss. They turned to Griphook and thanked him and told Harry they would see him at home.

Before they left, Harry said "Let's surprise Susan and Amelia at dinner."

They agreed and left the frame. After a nice meal Harry suggested they go to the sitting room so they could talk with his parents some. Susan had felt Harry's excitement and just went along. Once they got settled, Harry said "Mum and Dad, could you come talk to us please?"

Susan's parents appeared in the portrait and said "Yes son what can we do for you?"

Amelia heard the voice and said "William and Anne? They told me the painting was destroyed. How?"

"Ask our son there, he and Griphook pulled it off with Lily's help."

"Mum, Dad, Is that really you after all these years"

"Yes Suzy we are here and haven't you grown into a beautiful young lady."

Susan said "Harry, you did this for me?"

"Yes Suzy, you know I'd do anything for you." Earning him a big kiss.

She looked at the portrait and in a panic asked "Harry, where are your Mum and Dad?"

James and Lily walked into the portrait. "We are still here Suzy; you now have all of us available to you."

They talked for a bit longer and Harry and Petunia excused themselves. Harry kissed Susan on the cheek saying he would see her in bed and he was going to read. James and Lily bid everyone a good night and walked out of the painting to allow Susan and Amelia some time alone with William and Anne.

The night of the meeting arrived and Potter Manor's sitting room was filling up. Petunia had welcomed everyone for Harry and Susan. When they came into the room, their friends immediately rushed them to find out what they had been up to and how they'd gotten such great tans, even Hermione was jealous as she had just returned from a week at the beach with her parents. When Harry was occupied, Susan informed the others of the birthday party and to pack for a week at the beach.

Amelia started the meeting and asked the Wizengamot members what the latest rumors were. Albus and the others informed them of a movement set in motion by the pureblood supremacists that would render any multi seat holder only able to vote for one seat. Albus told him that he was going to do the same thing but then had seen the error of his ways. Harry said it wouldn't matter and that if they could gain something, to let it pass. The adults sat up at this and asked why. Harry told them to make sure that the vote would not include proxies. The politicos saw Harry's game and asked what he had in mind. Harry told them when they came of age, all the seats would have either a Lord or a proxy sitting in it. This way the vote could still be influenced by the Most Ancient houses. The next question was how? Harry then told them his plan. Each of the 9 kids would be sitting a seat or in line to when they came of age. Harry said his plan would have Hermione sitting his Gryffindor seat while he sat the Potter seat. He then told them that next year or maybe sooner; he would cede his Lordship of Slytherin to Tracey. There were some things that needed doing first. He said if Susan was in agreement, when she took the Bones seat, she would have Hannah sit proxy for Hufflepuff. The rest of the seats were not at issue and that Cissy had agreed to remain proxy for the Black seat along with his seats until they came of age. He spoke of other things and asked for questions. He was asked about the Evanston seat and Harry just smiled. He asked what the rules were for someone to sit proxy. Once he was told he smiled again. He told them they would only have one shot at this so they needed to decide when to do this and had the whole room on their edge of their seats.

"Lord Ragnok, in honor of my parents wishes, would you choose a representative from the Goblin Nation to sit proxy for the House of Evanston?"

Everyone gasped but then realized the brilliance of the idea. Harry was trying to bring balance back to the magical world as it had been in the beginning.

"We would be honored my friend but the backlash could be great over this."

Sirius and Cissy looked at each other and he nodded to her. She spoke "I think now would be better. You have us sitting proxy for you and with our experience, we should be able to control the backlash and push things in the right direction."

Albus spoke "While it is risky, the plan has merit. This could bridge the gap between wizards and magical creatures, no offense Lord Ragnok, and create a united world for the future. It could also negate the pureblood impact on our world and open opportunities for muggle born which could help breathe new life into our world."

Ragnok said "No offense taken and I agree."

The other Lords in the room asked "What about Fudge?"

Ragnok spoke "He can be removed as soon as you need him to be."

Amelia spoke this time "And how is this possible?"

Cissy answered "Well, between Ragnok and me, we have enough evidence of bribes and other wrong doings to put him away for a long time."

Harry spoke next "I know I'm just a kid but why couldn't we leave him in place for right now? If he can be controlled, we could put pressure on him to move in the right direction. The only people I truly trust are in this room (He smiled at Albus who gratefully nodded in return) and the only one I know in the Ministry is Amelia. I feel it would be a mistake to move her from her position at this time."

Everyone agreed to that. But decided to see what Fudge did and they could revisit that issue later.

"Next we have Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. They are attorneys in both worlds and would be an asset to our group. If need be, I will put them on retainer to serve as legal counsel for I think their advice would be invaluable in the future. That is if they accept."

Ted spoke "Harry, it would be our honor to join you. The love and faith Draco and you have shown us is overwhelming. You want to promote equality and make the world a better place which is a dream we have shared for many years. So please, call us Ted and Andi and this is our daughter Nymphadora."

"The bright pink haired witch said "Please just call me Tonks. I'm not too fond of my first name. You guys created quite a stir at Hogwarts with your group this year. I like people who shake things up and would love to hang with you sometime."

Susan smiled and said "We would love that Tonks."

Minerva spoke up this time "Harry, it sounds as if you want to stage a coup and take over the wizarding world."

Harry smiled "No Aunt Minnie (she gasped) yes I know that's what I used to call you, all I want is to return the balance to the magical world and just do what is right. I have no better friends than Griphook and Ragnok and I can't understand why wizards feel they are better. Different yes, better no. All wizarding books vilify them and make them dishonorable and I don't see it. The same can be said for Dobby. I can't say I've ever had a truer friend next to Susan. Guys you know I don't include you in this but take the chance and open your hearts to other races. They will amaze you."

Albus said "Well said."

He received many nods all around and Ragnok looked on him with pride and said "You really are you parents' son Harry."

A voice many hadn't heard in a long time said "That he is my friend and he makes me proud to call him son."

Heads popped up "Lily?"

"Yes friends, we are here and have watched this whole time. Let me just say my son and daughter have chosen wisely."

Another voice spoke and said "I couldn't agree more." Another round of shocked faces saw William and Anne Bones enter the painting.

A beaming Susan said "Oh yeah, surprise, our parents have rejoined us."

"Okay, last topic for the night. Professors, I know that since we claimed the titles of the Founders, we have private quarters. My question is can the four private rooms be linked and expanded? I would like for us to have our own common room for all of us to study in."

Albus replied "Well Harry, the rooms are already linked, but you will need to reopen them. As far as the rest, you can expand them to your wishes and can create whatever you want there."

"Thank you Sir."

"No Harry, thank you for giving an old man another chance."

Harry grinned "My brilliant Aunt Petunia has taken a position with Ragnok and Griphook as an Investment Consultant for Gringotts and Assistant Account Manager for the Black, Peverell, and Potter holdings. Sirius, Draco, and I have already allocated a substantial amount of our capital for her to invest. Ragnok has also allocated as much or more than us for her to invest in this endeavor. That should tell you how much faith we all have in her. I should also tell you that in the 10 years she managed my inheritance, she more than tripled it. (This got stunned faces.) I for one would advise you to consider investing with her."

The meeting ended and most everyone went their own way. Amelia had opted to stay for the night as had the Grangers. In fact, all of the 9 kids remained after some begging and had spent a fun night playing in the game room and watching TV. They were all provided rooms when they grew tired. Susan and Harry went to their bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms happy that the night had gone so well.

In the sitting room, Sirius sat in front of his friends talking for the first time in 10 years. He had started out with them as he had with Harry. He begged forgiveness for his stupidity and his abandoning Harry. They forgave him and spent the rest of the night speaking of the past and the future Harry would lead them to. They had made one request of him. They told him to find Remus and bring him home.

Harry and Susan had spent some time going through the different vaults and had found many things of interest in them. They both had taken a few tomes with them but had mainly left everything else. Most of it they wouldn't have use for until later in life and preferred to keep it all safe and secure in their vaults. They had also decided to hold off on visiting more properties until next summer and would have Dobby visit them to check on their condition.

Harry's birthday had arrived and Susan had talked him into going to The Cove for the day. Susan had been working hard planning Harry's birthday party. The elves had done a great job preparing for the party and Susan had kept Harry down by the beach all day. The elves had kept their promise and the Cove was completely stocked and ready for guests. Their friends and family had started portkeying into the house around six and Lucy and Sherry were showing them to their rooms and making them comfortable. They were to remain hidden until 7 pm when the surprise was to begin. Susan had convinced Harry to try out the new bath houses before they went up to the house. They showered (in separate bath houses) and put on the clothes that had been laid out for them by the elves. When they were finished, Susan said she wanted to go up to the house and tell the elves how happy they were with the work they had done and then they would head home.

They got to the door when it flew open to the yell of 'surprise'. Harry turned to Susan and asked "You did this?"

Susan replied "Yes Husband, I would do anything for you." Earning her a kiss.

A great time was had by all at the party and the young couple was complimented on how beautiful their house was. A beaming Harry would just give all the credit to Susan who in turn told everyone how talented her staff was. Susan was really happy that their first party, in the house that she and Harry felt was theirs, had gone so well. She saw how happy Harry was and he constantly showed his appreciation by holding her hand or quick kisses to her cheek. Everyone teased them about the attention they gave each other and they just shrugged it off.

The party continued until late that evening when several adults had to return to England. Susan told him that their friends would be staying for the week with them and that the adults would be in and out. Sirius, Cissy, and the Grangers would stay the whole week. When everything wound down, Harry and Susan called the elves and thanked them for the wonderful job they had done on the house and the party.

Harry and Susan made their way to the master suite to spend the night for the first time. Getting a goofy look, Harry picked up Susan bridal style and carried her into the room. They heard a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls following them and Harry responded as a true Potter. He gave them the one fingered salute and closed the door. They spent the night cuddled up and dreaming of the good times they would have here.

The week was exhausting and fun at the same time. They had spent almost the whole week down by the beach. The Cove Potion had been a life saver for the first part of the week but soon the tans were forming and sun burns fewer. It was fun to watch Draco and Daphne growing closer and coming to accept and even embrace their contract.

By the end of the week, most of the pale witches and wizards looked like surfers with golden tans. Everyone was sad to go home at the end of the week but had to go start preparing for school. Harry and Susan spent another 3 nights at the Cove after everyone had left and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. Finally they knew they had to leave and prepare for another year at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

During the 3 days of recovery from their friends being at The Cove, Susan had done as Dobby and Sherry requested and bonded with them. Due to them being bonded with Harry, they had to have Harry join in to insure the bonds wouldn't interfere with each other. Once their friends and family had left, Susan reassigned Rocky to Frog's Perch. She sent Dobby and Sherry with him to plan the renovation and redecorating. The elves spent the four days before they left for school getting the Perch ready. The elves had outdone themselves and not only made it a beautiful flat; they had also modernized the apartment with all the latest gadgets. While they had originally planned on renting it out for the time being, Petunia had expressed an interest in it. She didn't want to be left in the huge Manor by herself while Harry and Susan were at school. Harry even went so far as to have the Perch put on the Floo system and went to his vault and retrieved one of his parents' frames so she and Lily could still talk.

Amelia and Petunia took time off one day and met them at Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Luckily for them, it wasn't on the day Lockhart was signing books. Their friends had already texted them with what they had run into a few days earlier and they were grateful for small favors. They picked up everything on their lists and went and had a nice lunch with their aunts. The dreaded packing began with the kids popping back and forth between Potter and Bones Manors to gather all their stuff. Since they never really stayed in one place, they had clothes, books, and other stuff scattered all over. Sherry even made a trip to the Cove for missing things. As they were packing, they realized that their school trunks weren't big enough anymore and decided to go look at trunks.

They arrived back in the alley and went to the trunk shop they had seen earlier. The clerk showed them the different models and Harry zeroed in on a seven compartment trunk that was magically expanded. The thoughts were buzzing through his head of all the things they could do with it. Susan saw his excitement and said

"Harry, just what are you so excited about?"

"Suzy, we could have it outfitted as a house and just take it with us everywhere."

"Harry, we already have enough houses and don't need another."

A deflated Harry just said "Yes Dear."

"However, while we don't need a house, there are some parts of one we could use that would help us keep all our stuff together from now on. How about we have it outfitted with his and hers closets, a potions lab, a library, a bathroom, and two storage areas."

"Good idea as always Suzy, what would I do without you?"

With a cheesy smirk she said "Love, I really don't know."

They both giggled and bought the trunk. The clerk added the features they wanted and added a shrinking charm that would be activated with the touch of their wands. The whole trunk was keyed to their magic and would only open for them or whoever they keyed into it. As they were paying for their trunk, Griphook sent them a text asking them to stop by before going to school. They called Dobby to come get it and then for him and Sherry to get it packed. After Dobby popped back out, they made their way to Gringotts and were escorted straight to Griphook's office.

"Harry, my friend. I need to see your cell phones for a minute."

Griphook took the phones and called in another Goblin. He handed the phones to him. They were told the Goblin was named Gadget and had developed a knack for working with non-magical technology. He took the backs off the phone and started inscribing runes on the battery. He closed the cover and inscribed some more runes on the back. With that he handed the phones back to Griphook.

"Thank you Gadget. That will be all. Now my friends, what he has just done is modify your phone to where magic will keep the battery charged. The runes he placed on the back should make them immune to the effects of magic on electronic devices. We hope, and this is an experiment, that they will function at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Griphook, I guess we will see if it works tomorrow."

"Bye you two, be careful but have fun at school."

"We will Griphook and thanks for everything you have done this summer."

They left Gringotts to stop for some ice cream before going back home. As they left the bank, they didn't notice they had picked up a tail. They had almost reached the ice cream shop when Susan was pushed to the ground and Harry was grabbed and spun around. He came face to face with an irate Lucius Malfoy who was pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

"You little brat, you will pay for what you have done to me. At first, I will make you suffer for all you have cost me and then I will end your line as you have ended mine."

Harry saw Susan was lying on the ground not moving. There was also blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead from where she had hit the street. Harry tried to move to her but was held in place by Lucius. All Harry could think was 'help'.

Dobby and Sherry heard the call and were in motion before you could blink. Dobby went straight to Harry while Sherry went to get Amelia and Sirius. Dobby popped in and immediately threw out his hands at Lucius who flew through the air and landed with a crunch against a wall. Amelia and Sirius, along with Cissy appeared with Sherry right after that. Harry had ran to Susan and was holding her head in his lap trying to clean off her face with a rag he had conjured. He was crying because she was hurt and was scared that he would lose her.

Dobby bound Lucius and stood over him looking furious. If the others hadn't arrived when they did, there was no telling what Dobby would have done to him. Amelia ran to Susan to check on her and to calm Harry down. She pulled Harry into a hug as he was cradling Susan and told him it would be okay. She grabbed her phone hit a button that would immediately summon an auror response team to her. When they arrived, the mediwitch came over and started checking out Susan. Amelia had to pull Harry away from her and pushed him to Sirius and Cissy who held on to him. A sobbing Harry could only say 'I couldn't protect her'. She directed the Aurors to take Lucius into custody. The team leader asked

"What charges, Madam Director?"

"Let's see, two counts assault on a Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient House and how about the charge of kidnapping, rape, torture, and imprisonment of children. The exact number we will get out of him during interrogation."

"Yes Ma'am."

The mediwitch looked up at Amelia and said "Madam Director, your niece will be fine. She has a bad cut along with a mild concussion. This potion will fix the concussion and I've already healed the cut. She will just need to rest for a couple hours for the potion to do its job."

Amelia turned to Dobby and Sherry. They had tears in their eyes and were apologizing for not being with Harry and Susan. Amelia said "My little friends, had you not reacted as fast as you did, this could have been tragic. For this I owe you my thanks and gratitude. Now Sherry, would you please take Susan and put her in her bed. I will be there soon."

She turned to the sobbing Harry and glared at him. "Harry, what were you doing back in Diagon Alley without an escort? We just left here a couple hours ago. I have never been so disappointed in you both as I am right now. "

Harry straightened up and said "Aunt Amelia, you are right. I'm sorry and it will never happen again. We were packing and found that our trunks were not big enough so we came to get a new trunk. We bought it and had Dobby take it back and start packing it. That is why he wasn't with us. Griphook called us and we went to see what he needed and on our way out, Lucius caught up to us."

"Harry, I know you are considered adults but you are as yet an untrained wizard. As such you and Susan are vulnerable."

"Yes Aunt Amelia, again I'm sorry and will do better to protect Susan in the future."

Harry turned to Sirius "Sirius, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything pup."

"I want you and Dad to train me. Starting now."

"Okay pup. The first thing you need to do is get in good physical shape. The stronger your body is, the stronger your magic will be. In fact, get your whole gang started on this. It will help you all."

"Thanks Padfoot."

Amelia said "Dobby, take Harry to Susan so he can be with her."

"Yes Mistress Bones, at once."

When they arrived, Harry crawled into bed with Susan and snuggled up next to her. The frown she wore changed into a smile as she cuddled back. Amelia arrived soon after and just sat there watching the two sleeping kids with tears in her eyes. She thought how she had almost lost them and made a silent vow to do whatever she must to train her kids.

**SEPT 1**

Well the dreaded day had finally arrived. They had awoken that morning with Susan feeling pretty good and Harry just thankful she was okay. It was Sept 1st and Harry and Susan had to return to Hogwarts today. They were looking forward to being back with their friends for the next 10 months but were sad they had to leave their family and wouldn't be able to pop over to The Cove whenever they wanted. They went and took their showers and got dressed and then joined Amelia for breakfast. The previous day was discussed a little and she reminded them that the only reason they had been given the freedom they had was due to Dobby. Amelia just told them it was a dumb mistake and not to repeat it. They both said "Yes Ma'am" and she then informed them that she would be escorting them to Kings Cross to get on the train. Harry and Susan called Dobby and told him just to meet them at Hogwarts with their trunk and for him and Sherry to rest for the day until called for.

Petunia arrived by floo to Bones Manor to go see the kids off at Kings Cross. Amelia apparated them to the platform and met up with the rest of the group. As hugs were shared by everyone in this extended family, they received some glares from some of the pureblood supremacist families. The group was not only sporting golden tans but was dressed in the latest muggle fashions. To the glaring purebloods, they felt that this powerful group of Lords and Ladies was spitting in their faces and at the pureblood traditions of the wizarding world. The sad thing was they were pretty much correct in their observations. Before the supremacists sent their children off, they pulled them to the side and told them to teach these upstarts a lesson.

A plump red headed woman pushed her way into the group and straight to Harry. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away. Susan held tight to his hand as Mrs. Weasley started her rant.

"Harry, How DARE you turn your back on my Ron and deny his friendship. You two were meant to be such great friends. You should also know that I have raised my Ginerva to be the wife you need. I have a marriage contract prepared for you to sign so you can just break it off with this FLOOZY right now. I also think you should come live with us from now on so you can be raised in a proper wizarding home and away from those horrid muggles. So you WILL be coming to the Burrow next summer."

Harry looked at her enraged "Mrs. Weasley, firstly, NEVER speak of my wife like that again. You just degraded Lady Potter in public. Now since you evidently didn't know this information, I will forgive you this once. Secondly, NEVER touch me again. Again you evidently didn't know you grabbed the arm of a Lord of FOUR Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Thirdly, Ron has done nothing to show friendship, he is just a person looking to use someone else for his own benefit. As you can see, I have friends I can trust and who don't expect something in return. As for your daughter, I already have the perfect wife so she needs to look elsewhere. As far as coming to your home, I think not. I already have a home and don't you EVER speak of my aunt like that again."

Ron spoke "You think you're so great because you have fame, money, and power. You think you are sooo much better than us but we are better than you. You'd better watch your back because I won't forget this."

Neville spoke up and said "Ron, I hope you didn't just threaten a Lord, especially in front of all these witnesses. Was something to happen, you'd be first on the list."

Ron turned to Neville and said "Shut up squib."

SMACK

Neville had just laid Ron out on the platform. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and said "Madam, your son has just made enemies of the 11 Most Ancient and Noble Houses. It would be in your best interest to walk away now before the whole Weasley family is included in this."

Augusta was beaming proudly at her grandson.

Mrs. Weasley started to say something but was cut off by a glaring Amelia. "Molly, I will be speaking of this to Arthur as soon as I return to the Ministry. I suggest you leave before I bring charges against you for assaulting and slandering my niece and nephew. Yes Molly, Lady Potter, the FLOOZY as you put it, is my niece Susan." Molly just paled.

The group said their final goodbyes and moved to the train. They were disappointed they couldn't find a compartment on the train big enough for their whole group. Susan smiled and called Sherry. She asked her to expand a compartment for all of them and maybe bring them some sandwiches at about one o'clock. Sherry did as asked and then said "Mistress, I will return at one."

The group settled into an enjoyable ride. Harry and Susan sat side by side the whole way and holding hands. They noticed Draco and Daphne doing the same thing and whispering to each other. They were happy that their friend had finally found the happiness he always sought. They were also glad that his summer had ended much better than it has started. The gang talked of the Cove and how much fun they had. There were many hints dropped about returning. Everyone shared what they had done over the summer and Harry and Susan had told them of their adventures in vault explorations. The conversation turned to the incident from yesterday with Lucius. Draco told them how sorry he was and they wouldn't accept his apology as he had nothing to apologize for since he had nothing to do with it. All grew quiet until the two youngest Weasley children passed by their compartment and just glared at those inside. The gang glared back and Susan said

"I don't trust them. We will need to be careful around them and watch each others' backs." Everyone just nodded.

Ron and Ginny really went nuts when they saw them eating lunch instead of having to get sweets off the trolley. To make matters worse, they had not been given any money for the trolley and all they had to eat was the lunch packed by their mother. They hadn't felt the need to bring any money as they were planning on mooching off of Harry. In their delusions, they thought that after their mother was done with him, Harry would just empty his vaults to make them happy. Sadly that is all they wanted from Harry in the first place.

The Express was almost at Hogsmeade Station and it was time for the kids to put on their robes. The boys were about to be shoved into the hall when Susan had an idea. She called Dobby and Sherry and whispered something in their ears and they smiled back at her. They snapped their fingers and in an instant, all the kids were wearing their robes. Susan said "Thank you. We will see you in a little while. Oh and Dobby, you left some lipstick on your cheek."

A blushing Dobby said "Mistress, you told us we were on a break."

Harry and Susan laughed at their elves as they popped away.

Tracey bowed and teased "Susan that was absolutely brilliant. All hail the great and wise Lady Potter."

Susan giggled and said "Rise my subjects."

The train ground to a halt and they strolled out of the train and toward the carriages. They had to split into 2 groups for the ride to get to the castle. Ron had tried to weasel his way onto Harry's carriage but was promptly blocked by Neville and Draco. Draco held Ron back and told the others he would catch up with them. He pulled Ron to the side and said

"Ron, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, stay away from my brother."

"You're just saying that because you want all he has for yourself. I've heard what he gave you and you just hang around him so he will give you more. You're a greedy Malfoy just like your father and just want to take everything from him."

SMACK

For the second time that day, Ron was laid out on the ground.

Draco stood over him and said "Listen Weasel, you are more like my father than I will ever be. Stay away from Harry before you start something you or your family can't finish."

Draco turned and stepped up onto a running board of a passing carriage and rode to the castle. In the shadows, the three older Weasleys had watched everything in silence. They discussed what had happened today as they went up to the castle. They all agreed to write their Dad for advice. They were scared of what the actions of their mother and two younger siblings could do to the family.

As Harry, Susan, and Lisa walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts, they felt a magical surge hit them. They staggered a bit and the others rushed to help them. Minerva was outside awaiting them and made her way over to them. She smiled and said

"Albus sent me down; he expected you to get a surge and wanted me to be here for you to explain it. Since you three are the heirs to Hogwarts, and have taken your titles, the castle gave you access and bonded to you. It's very similar to a familiar bond. Another way to put it is, Lady Hogwarts just accepted you as rightful owners to the castle and granted you access to all her secrets."

Harry grinned "Wow, it feels weird but good at the same time. Almost like I'm bursting with life. (Susan and Lisa both nodded at this) Well shall we go, I'm sure we are holding up the Sorting. Oh and Aunt Minnie, any other surprises?"

She smirked "You just never know Lord Potter."

As Minerva led the nine students into the Great Hall, they noticed that they were the last ones to enter. Professor Flitwick had even brought in the First Years and had them lined up down the side of the hall. They felt very uneasy as all the heads in the Great Hall turned to look at them. Harry was holding Susan's hand tightly. He leaned over to Minerva and asked "What is going on?"

She replied "We really don't know, the Sorting Hat told us that this is what Lady Hogwarts wanted."

"OOOkay."

The Hat then said "Ah good, now that the heirs are here, we can begin. Lady Hogwarts, your heirs await your pleasure."

There was a bright light in the hall and everyone could feel the hall growing. The tables moved sideways with the walls leaving a large aisle in the center of the hall. There was a large gasp as a bright light started glowing in the center aisle and all of a sudden, a new house table appeared.

The Hat then spoke again "My Lords and Ladies, Lady Hogwarts would like to welcome you to the Founders House."

There was a flash and their robes changed. The robes were now trimmed in purple with purple stripes on their ties. They also now had a silver phoenix emblem in place of their former house crests. Everyone in the hall gasped as the Hogwarts Crest flashed in a bright white light. When the light faded, they saw a silver phoenix placed on the center of the crest where the four house crests met.

The Hat continued on "Please take you seats."

They did and Fawkes flashed in and landed on a perch in the center of the table. Dumbledore was beaming as he never thought he would live to see his friend fulfill his task. Fawkes was not bonded to Albus as everyone thought. Fawkes had been the bonded familiar to all four Founders. As they died, they passed their essences and magic to the castle. Upon the death of the last Founder, Helga Hufflepuff, as her essence passed over, Lady Hogwarts was formed. Fawkes then bonded with the castle as his familiars had and had been given the task of creating a unified house.

The Hat started speaking again. "This house was created out of unity. These nine showed us last year that they could look beyond houses and see others for who they are. Most of these Lords and Ladies are the blood and magical heirs of the Founders. They also share all the traits of the Founders equally. The four Founders were united no matter what your stories may say. I have sung for a millennia of house unity and last year was the first time I had witnessed it. Fawkes my old friend, you must choose your Head of House."

Fawkes flew over to the head table and landed in front of Albus. He started speaking to Albus in his mind. "Albus, you must fill this position for this year. The one we need will not be on staff until next year."

Albus spoke so everyone could hear "Fawkes has asked me to fill that role for this year."

"Now on with the Sorting"

The Hat had sorted the first years pretty quickly until he came to Luna Lovegood. The Hat was intrigued by her and spent about 10 minutes talking with her. He couldn't decide and mentally called Fawkes to him. Fawkes landed in her lap and stared deeply in her eyes. He finally looked up at the hat and nodded. The Hat yelled out "Founders House". Harry and the others stood up and welcomed their newest member.

They finally got down to the last of the first years and Ginny Weasley was called up. He talked with her because he really couldn't get a good read on her. The more he probed, the more he discovered and finally said "It can't be Ravenclaw because you don't think for yourself. It can't be Hufflepuff because you are loyal to no one but yourself. You also don't think of anyone but yourself. It can't be Slytherin because while you are sneaky and underhanded, you are not cunning and subtle. Founders House is a definite no. So I guess that leaves "Gryffindor".

Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table with a very pensive look on her face even though she was being cheered at by her new house. The Hat had given her a lot to think about.

The Hat hated being so harsh with Miss Weasley but knew it would take something harsh to wake her up from the path she was following.

The Headmaster stood up and said "Since we are running so late tonight, we will dispense with the normal announcements until tomorrow evening. We will delay classes for a day to allow us to make scheduling adjustments. Tuck In."

A very annoyed looking Ron Weasley yelled out "It's about time."

They finished their dinner and Professor Dumbledore came down to the Founders table to lead them to their dorm. Harry looked at him and asked "Professor, since we were given our own house, what does this mean as far as dorms go?"

"Well Harry, a previously sealed and unused section of the castle came alive today and the house elves have been working diligently to clean and modernize it. From what we can tell, this tower was the home to the Founders when they were here. Each Founder had their own suite of two rooms and a common area. These suites were all connected to a larger common area and library. In this tower, so far we have discovered an indoor gym and training area and a large potions lab. The elves have told me there are passages leading to all parts of the castle and to many places yet unknown. I guess we will have a great adventure in discovering where they lead."

The Headmaster led them down the 2nd Floor corridor past the entrance to the Library. They saw a new passageway that wasn't there last year which lead to a portrait of a purple and silver phoenix. Albus smiled and turned to Harry "You started all this, you set the password."

Harry pulled out his phone and started typing. He had installed a translation program on his phone and was testing it out.

How about "eenheid"? Everyone gave him a weird look and he just shrugged his shoulders and said "It's Dutch for unity."

Hermione said "Why couldn't we just use unity?"

Harry smirked at her and said "I thought this was cooler."

Everyone groaned but agreed. Daphne asked "Harry, how can you use your phone here?"

Susan smirked and said "Gadget"

"HUH?"

"Well you know how Griphook and Harry are. (Everyone nodded) There's a Goblin that works for Griphook who has become somewhat of a techno genius for combining magic with electronics. We are testing these for him."

"I want one" was heard from everyone.

They went into the dorm and were amazed at the beauty of the common room. Harry then said, "Okay, here's how we can do this unless you want to change. Susan and I will be in Godric's room with Neville in the 2nd bedroom. Hannah and Luna will share the Hufflepuff suites, Lisa will have Rowena's room with Hermione in the other room, and Tracey and Daphne will share Salazar's room while Draco is in the other room. Is this acceptable to everyone?"

They all agreed and the house elves got busy putting their things away. Susan called Dobby and Sherry and had them put their stuff away.

"Professor, thank you for the escort. Okay everyone, I don't know about you but I'm beat and would like some sleep. Why don't we turn in and do our exploring in the morning?"

"Your welcome, I will see you in the morning. Good Night."

"Good night sir"

All the kids made their way to their rooms and were in love with their new dorm. Harry and Susan led Neville up to Godric's suite and told him they'd see him in the morning. The happy but tired couple walked into their room holding hands and was impressed by what they saw. Dobby had already hung the portrait of their parents in their room. Harry and Susan got ready for bed and told their parents good night. They received a chorus of good nights and then the kids were out like a light.

As always, they were cuddled up and smiling in their sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately!**

**AN: Hey everyone, I really appreciate the reviews and support. I've really had a bad infestation of nargles this week and have had a tough time with this. **

**Chapter 14**

That night in the Gryffindor dorms, the three older Weasley boys were writing a letter to their Dad. They described, in detail, the events that had occurred with their mother and how Ron wouldn't take no for an answer. They told him of Neville's words that Ron had made enemies of the 11 Most Ancient houses and how Molly was just a breath away from joining him. Arthur was told of the conversation between Draco Black and Ron and how Ron was told in no uncertain terms to leave Harry alone. Their biggest concern was how this could affect the rest of the family if not corrected immediately. Their two older brothers already had successful careers and these three had their own plans for the future. If not reined in, Molly, Ron, and Ginny would have the whole house black listed and ruined by the 11 Ancient Houses. Percy, being Head Boy, left to go post the owl. He was the only one who could get away with it as he had no curfew. They hoped their father would do something about this quickly.

The member of Founders House rose early and all went to breakfast together. As they arrived in the Great Hall, Ron went to make a move towards Harry. He was immediately grabbed by the twins and Percy and hauled out of the hall. Percy ended up casting compulsion charms on Ron to keep him away from Harry for the time being. Never seeing the action of the older Weasleys, Harry and the others had a pleasant breakfast where they decided to explore their dorm that day.

When the 'gang' returned to their dorm, they were greeted by a portrait they hadn't noticed last night. To their astonishment, the four Founders greeted them. Harry started the introductions.

"Lord Godric, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter, your primary heir. May I also introduce Lord Neville Longbottom, your secondary heir. Next I would like to introduce Hermione Granger. She will sit as proxy for your seat in a few years."

He nodded to them.

"Lady Helga, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Susan Bones. Your primary heir."

She bowed her head to Susan,

"Lady Rowena, I would like to introduce you to Lady Lisa Turpin. Your primary heir."

Rowena took in all the room and nodded.

"Lord Salazar, I am your heir by right of conquest but I would like to introduce your secondary heir, Heiress Tracy Davis. She will be taking the title of Lady Slytherin in the near future."

Salazar bowed his head to them.

"Next I have Lord Draco Black and his betrothed Heiress Daphne Greengrass. Next to my lovely wife is Hannah Abbott. Like Hermione, she will sit as Lady Helga's proxy in a few years. Last but not least, we have our newest member Luna Lovegood."

Lady Rowena spoke "At last our heirs have returned. Although Lord Potter, you failed to give Lady Luna's titles as she is my secondary heir and the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood."

'Please excuse my error My Lady, this was unknown to us. We also didn't realize there was another Most Ancient and Noble House. No disrespect was intended."

Rowena studied Harry closely "Lord Potter, the Lovegoods were much like the Evanston House and Peverell Houses and fell into obscurity. They chose not to take the titles due to different reasons and so the house went dormant."

Harry smiled and bowed "Lady Luna"

She smiled and said in her dreamy voice "Lord Potter"

Godric then spoke up "Well now that the introductions are out of the way, first off, drop this formal stuff. You know our first names, use them and we will return the favor. If you don't want to do that, refer to us as aunt or uncle. We are family after all."

They all said "Thank you uncle."

Rowena spoke next "Now, we heard your conversation about exploring these chambers. Each suite has its own secret chamber attached to it. For Godric, it was a weapons forge. For me it was a library filled with every book known to man. (Hermione fainted and everyone laughed) Helga had a potions lab equal to none along with a greenhouse. And Salazar, well I really don't know what his chamber was. He never told us."

Salazar spoke "Well for now, that one doesn't get explored. My heir and I need to have a discussion and tend to something before anyone else can go there. Harry, please set aside a time later today where we can discuss some matters of importance."

"I'd be glad to Uncle Sal."

Helga then said "Along with these chambers, when we combined our private quarters into this dorm for you, well Lady Hogwarts did it for us; we made this large common room. Lady Hogwarts watched you last year and took notice of your desire to work together. The doors you see all lead to chambers created for your training and development. They include a large potions lab, a large library as big as or larger than the schools, a gym, swimming pool, and a training/dueling chamber. There are a couple of other rooms that can be modified to your needs at a later time."

Rowena said "We also have a classroom where we will be teaching you various subjects while you are here. We can also appear in every room in this dorm except your bed chambers."

Godric then added "There is a door that leads to the ward stones for Hogwarts. It will remain sealed for now. The last room we need to speak of is the Room of Requirement. It is a chamber that can become anything you wish. It is also where everyone hides things. It might make for a day of adventure for you all."

Salazar spoke "Now, if you will follow our voices, we will lead you on a tour."

The Founders took the kids on a tour of the whole dorm including the private suites and the secret chambers. Hermione promptly fainted at the sight of Rowena's library. Everyone expected it of Hermione but Lisa also hit the floor. Those two were teased about it for the rest of the day and jokes made about putting a ward on it to limit their time in there.

It got to be lunch time and the 10 students went down to the Great Hall. Albus actually left the staff table when he overheard the conversation about the dorm. He was fascinated by all he heard and cancelled his appointments for the rest of the day to explore with the kids.

The Room of Requirement was next on the explore list and it was set to the room of hidden things. Albus followed them in and the students saw his eyes light up as big as a kid's on Christmas Morning. They were walking around as a group at first and for some reason, Albus, Draco, and Harry all had a really bad feeling around an old cabinet. The boys nodded to Albus letting him know they could feel it to and he just whipped out his wand and hit it with a powerful 'reducto'. Dumbledore said

"I don't know what that was but sometimes you've just got to do as your magic tells you"

The boys just nodded back at him.

The group decided to make a pile near the door for things of interest. As they explored, they had found numerous items from Filch's banned list along with a lot of sherry bottles surprisingly. The girls had found some jewelry and had called the Headmaster over to check it. Realizing that this was the perfect learning situation, he taught the whole group how to scan items for curses and any other dangers they might hold. The kids were grateful for the lesson and took off with renewed vigor. They marked the items that didn't check out and continued on their explorations.

Draco was walking with Tracy and Daphne and he brought many ancient books to the front of the room. Susan and Harry were with the Headmaster and found many curious items including some ancient weapons. They also placed them up front to be looked at later. Hermione and Lisa were gathering a huge pile of books. They had found a magic carpet and were levitating the books onto it. They then floated it over to the door. Hannah and Neville had walked off with Luna who was finding all sorts of interesting things. Suddenly, Luna came to a stop and was staring at an old tiara. She turned to the others and said

"There is something very wrong with that headpiece. It feels evil. I think we need the Headmaster over here now."

They called him over and he performed his scans and then frowned. He started incanting different charms and a black aura formed around the tiara. The other students were curious as to what was happening and strolled over watching the Headmaster work. He finally said

"This is very dark magic and needs to be destroyed. I may need to do some research but if what I think is true. It will take an equally powerful magic item to destroy it. For now, we will lock it away to keep everyone safe from it."

He conjured a lead box and sealed the tiara inside. He promised them he would figure out a way to destroy the item.

Lisa said "Headmaster, in mine and Hermione's search, we found a book with a similar aura."

"Take me to it please."

They did and the Headmaster performed his scans. While the book was not cursed, it was very dark magic. He cast a charm to open the book and he read a few passages in the introduction of the book. He turned pale then conjured another container and locked the book away. He turned to the students and told them the book could hold clues to the other item. Albus shrunk the two boxes and pocketed them. He finally looked at the students and said

"Well, I guess the explorations of this room will have to continue another day. I think it's close to dinner time and we all need to clean ourselves up. Thank you all for allowing an old man an adventure with you."

Harry said "Sir, we had fun too and you even used it as a teaching experience. Thank you for that and you are welcome to come along on any of our adventures. Especially if you teach us things like that."

The rest of the 'gang' nodded in agreement. They all then left and got cleaned up and ready for dinner.

The older Weasleys had received a reply from their father. He told them he would be coming to Hogwarts on Saturday to get the whole family and go home to have a family meeting. The two oldest of the Weasley children were supposed to be there as well. He asked them to so something for him and to keep Ron away from Harry and the others.

At dinner time, the Heads of Houses passed out the schedules to their students with Albus handing out the Founders House schedules. They found that the professors had forgone changing the original school schedules and each had volunteered to give up one of their free periods a week to cover their subject material. The professors were aware of their 'other' lessons as Albus had called them and knew these students would be held back in normal classes. They also knew they could cover twice as much material with these students as they could with others. They also decided with these 'other' lessons. Luna would just stay with her housemates. They knew she was placed in that house for a reason.

Before dinner could end, Head Boy Percy Weasley and his twin brothers approached the Headmaster. Once they had finished talking, the Headmaster called for the attention of everyone in the hall. The twins nodded to Percy and he began.

He bowed "Lords and Ladies of Founders House, we as members of House Weasley, under direction from our father who is the head of House Weasley, offer our most sincere apologies for the way some members of House Weasley have acted towards you. Please consider that not all members of House Weasley acted this way towards you and we assure you that those who did will be dealt with. (Ron and Ginny paled at this) Our father asks that he be given the chance to correct this matter and asks for an audience with Lord and Lady Potter so he can apologize in person and work out an agreeable solution between Heads of Houses."

Harry looked at his fellow house mates and gave them a questioning look. Draco and Neville both nodded to him as did the girls. Susan squeezed his hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear. The whole hall held their breath as Harry rose and approached the Weasleys.

"I can see you are being truthful about this and are not just trying to wiggle out of a bad situation. I respect your honesty and integrity. I accept your apology and look forward to meeting with your father to resolve this issue. My mother and father always spoke very highly of Arthur Weasley and considered him a friend."

"Thank you Lord Potter" and they bowed to him which he returned.

With the resorting of three of their number, the remaining 2nd years Slytherins were left in a kind of power vacuum. Draco had been seen as their leader due to the power his father had. While he wanted no part of it, he had used that position to keep the others under some control. When Draco started hanging around with Harry, Crabbe and Goyle started following Theodore Nott around much as they had Draco. This in turn led to Pansy and Millicent following along also. They were the children of former death eaters and they wouldn't let the betrayal of their former housemates slide. They would also make those pay that had helped in this betrayal and had started coming up with a plan for revenge. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle couldn't offer much to the conversation since they barely shared a brain between the two of them. Blaise Zabini also didn't add to the plotting. This young man stayed mostly to himself and never really joined their group even though he was welcome.

Blaise wasn't a death eater child but he was a pureblood. While he was aloof, he didn't follow the pureblood supremacy agenda and mostly kept his views on blood status to himself. What Blaise regretted most right now was not joining Daphne and Tracy in their study sessions last year. The three of them had been childhood friends and had grown distant in the last year. So he sat there and listened to all the plotting while trying to figure out how to warn his friends of the potential danger to them.

During their adventure with the Headmaster that afternoon, he had told them to keep quiet about the secrets and advantages of their house. So when dinner was over, the 'gang' remained sitting as many of their former housemates approached them. They were asked about their new dorm and where they had been all day. They didn't say a lot but that it was nice and had spent the day making it more suited to them. Daphne, Tracy, and Draco weren't approached by any of the Slytherins but all received a small nod from Blaise as he passed by.

The Headmaster escorted them back to their dorms and sat down with them for a few minutes. He told them that since they were going to be taught and trained by the Founders, they would not have a normal schedule like the other students. Albus said he felt their classes would be far more advanced and therefore they would have to work harder than in the normal classes. The classes with the Hogwarts' staff were mainly to monitor their progress and to keep up appearances. The Headmaster suggested they get lessons in government and Law and maybe wizarding society and customs over the next few years and thought the different parents and guardians could do this. Harry had suggested they get Ragnok or Griphook and Petunia to come and teach finance and investment. Albus thought this was a great idea. He told them that Sirius had volunteered to come several times a week for physical and magical training. Uncle Godric and Uncle Sal said they were going to handle the theory part of this and teach them offensive, defensive, and battle magic. The Founders all said that by the time they completed their education, they would all truly be their heirs not only in blood but in knowledge and skill as well.

Harry and Salazar postponed their meeting for a few days until things settled down. Uncle Sal could see how tired Harry was after their day of explorations. Harry and Susan bid everyone goodnight and walked hand in hand to their room. Susan went to the bathroom to change. They both had started sleeping in boxers and a t-shirt. They crawled into bed and shared several kisses before snuggling up to each other and going to sleep. As with every other night, the dreams they shared were of happy times in the future and they slept with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Harry woke first and took his shower. He came out wrapped in a towel to get Susan up so she could get ready for the day. He leaned down and kissed her 'good morning'. She looked him over and thought of the dream they shared last night. The image of the dream flashed though Harry's mind causing them both to blush. Harry said

"Come on Suzy, we will be late if you don't get your cute little butt moving."

"Ok love, but it WAS a nice dream."

Harry blushed and said "That it was Dear, now hurry up."

Sherry popped in and got Susan's clothes ready. She then went into the bathroom to help Susan with her hair. Dobby pooped in and got out Harry's clothes and they talked as Harry got dressed.

"Master Harry, with your permission, I would like to get started checking on your other properties today."

"That's fine Dobby, just take your time since there's really no hurry. I would also like you to add the Hufflepuff properties to your list for Susan."

After breakfast, they went back to their dorm. Since they had no regular classes scheduled today, they stopped in front of the portrait. Helga stood there and said "Ok you guys, you will only have two classes a day. They will be longer than you are used to but will also be more accelerated. I will instruct you in Potions in the dorm lab until lunch. After lunch, Rowena will instruct you in Transfiguration. Tomorrow, you will have Defense with Godric and Sal in the morning and Charms with me and Rowena in the afternoon. The next day will be Arithmancy with Rowena in the morning and Ancient Runes in the afternoon with all of us. The day after will be either government or law or wizarding customs in the morning. That afternoon will be the time we cover the other subjects such as history or magical creatures. Once we reach OWL level in the basic classes, we will switch more to a focus on the other subjects. Now, our plan is to have you at OWL level in all classes by the end of the year so you can go ahead and take them. Next year we will have you getting ready for NEWTS. After that, all work will be on your Masteries. Now, I know this seems like a lot but you were already well ahead of the rest of your class and in our classes you won't be held back by the other students. Any questions?"

Everyone gulped and shook their head.

"No, ok then, go get your potion kits and your book."

Classes went well that week, while they were fast paced, the kids thrived in this environment. The kids would all gather in the main common room and do their homework together. Each helped the others as they had last year and everyone was able to keep up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Burrow**

The weekend came too quickly for some and not quickly enough for the others. Arthur had gone to Hogwarts and retrieved his five children who were attending there and brought them home. As he arrived, Bill and Charlie (his two oldest) were waiting for him with their mother. Arthur escorted everyone into the family room. Molly, Ron, and Ginny were placed on the couch facing the chairs that were set up in a circle. The rest took up seats with Bill and Charlie being next to Arthur.

Arthur gazed upon the three of them for a few minutes and then started speaking.

"You three have put our family in a very bad situation. Your treatment of Lord & Lady Potter is unbelievable. WHAT made you think you could treat someone like that? Secondly, you knew of his status and yet you continued to manhandle him, insult him and his wife, and stalk him. WHAT reason would you have for doing this?"

The three sat there defiant until finally Ron opened his big mouth. "Dad, we were just trying to get what is rightfully ours."

The older brothers sat there in shock. Arthur finally said "What are you talking about? And what does Lord Potter have anything to do with it?"

In his stupidity, Ron went on to explain everything. He hadn't noticed the glare of his mother and sister. "Professor Dumbledore signed a marriage contract with mom between Potter and Ginny when they were little. In it, Harry was to come and live with us some and we were going to be paid for this. We were also supposed to have access to Potter's vaults so we could have whatever we wanted. Somehow, that muggle woman blocked the attempts and the Goblin's kept us locked out."

Everyone was glaring now, Molly and Ginny at Ron and the rest at the three of them.

Arthur spoke "I didn't authorize any marriage contract for my daughter!"

Ron started again "That's because Mom took care of it. Well, this past summer, Professor Dumbledore came to Mom and told her the contract was voided by the Goblins as Potter and Bones were soul bound. He also said he had made a vow to support Potter and to not interfere with his life anymore. Well, this messed up everything and I told Mom we would have to take matters in our own hands. There was no way I wasn't getting the money that I'm due. So we decided to confront him at the platform and bring him in line. We knew the muggles he lived with weren't very nice to him so we figured Mom could confront him and he would do as we asked. We also had a backup plan to have Ginny give him love potions to get them together and get us what should be ours, all Potter's money. After all, Dumbledore told us it would be ours so we want it."

Molly paled at what Ron had been stupid enough to tell them. Two words went through her head "Oh crap!"

A boiling mad Arthur cast a 'silencio' at Ron and said "Ronald, shut up and sit down. We will discuss this more in a few minutes. Ginny, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I will have Harry. He's been promised to me my whole life and I won't let that tart stand in my way. She has no right to him or his money. It's mine!"

Arthur replied "I see. Hmmm. Well Molly, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She glared at Arthur and said "I was just trying to get what I…I mean…we deserve. I had a contract that would finally provide wealth for this family after your ancestors lost everything. I'm tired of being poor and Albus backed out on the deal. We still deserve what we were promised and I was going to make Harry live up to the deal."

Bill said "Even if it meant giving Lord Potter love potions?"

Molly, Ginny, and Ron all nodded yes.

Charlie then spoke up. "You do realize that it's a crime to give a soul bonded couple love potions. For one, it violates the magic of their bond and can cause either death or them losing their magic."

Ron had been released form his silencing spell and said "Who cares what happens to them."

Charlie asked "Is that how you all feel?" None of the three batted an eye.

Arthur Weasley was very upset at what he had just heard. He knew it was bad but this was too much for him to accept. The mild mannered Arthur had a good reputation at the ministry and among his friends. He was liked and well respected for his honesty and integrity. If anything, the only thing people could say negative about him was his fixation on muggle things. If all this were to get out, he would be ruined and out of a job. The Weasleys were far from wealthy but Arthur had worked hard to provide for his family over the years. Even when things were bad financially, he kept his head up and kept a positive outlook. The older five boys had learned much from him and he had been a positive example to them. He taught them a strong work ethic and they would succeed in life because of this. Somehow, his two youngest had missed the lesson. His wife of many years had evidently resented the fact they didn't have a lot of money and had passed that on to the two youngest children. All this was running through Arthur's mind and was really weighing on him.

Arthur finally spoke "I will speak to Lord Potter and beg forgiveness for this family's actions. I'll do everything in my power to protect you other boys. If the meeting does not go well it might be best if you renounce House Weasley to spare yourselves from this."

A voice behind them said "No Arthur, you will not destroy yours and yours sons future over this. There is another way."

Arthur turned and saw Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore standing there. (Bill had asked them to come.) Molly screeched and drew her wand. Standing in front of her was the object of her fury, Albus Dumbledore. In her mind, he had caused all these problems for her family. As the anger raged, Molly lost control and cast the killing curse. Albus just stood there in shock. In the blink of an eye, Arthur's mind processed what was happening and couldn't let further shame fall on his family and he jumped in front of the curse Molly had thrown. He was staring at Bill as the light in his eyes went out.

Arthur's head of house ring appeared on Bill's finger in an instant granting him the Headship of his family. He turned to his mother and shot her with a 'petrificus totalum' and watched her fall to the floor. With tears in his eyes, he turned to Sirius and said "Lord Peverell, would you please call the Aurors."

Sirius pulled out his phone and texted Amelia to come with a team.

A minute later, pops were heard in the garden and Sirius went and let the Auror team in. Amelia moved in quickly and saw Arthur lying on the floor lifeless. She bent down next to her old friend and asked what happened. Once she was filled in, she told the Weasley family "I'm so sorry, Arthur has been a dear friend for many years. Again I'm sorry but I will need statements from you."

Albus finally recovered from his shock enough to say "Amelia, they have been through enough already, Sirius and I can give pensive evidence and you can question them later if necessary."

"Very well Headmaster, (she turned to Molly) Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for the use of an Unforgivable."

Bill stood up and looked down at his mother "Madam Bones, might I be able to handle a family matter before you take her?"

Amelia nodded.

Bill said "Molly Weasley, you are hereby cast out of House Weasley. You are not allowed to contact or speak to any member of this House ever again."

He turned to Amelia and said "Madam, in addition to the charge of the use of an Unforgivable. Please add assault on a Lord of a Most Ancient House, namely Lord Potter, defamation of character and slander of said Lord's family, attempted line theft, and intent to break a soul bond."

"Mr. Weasley, I was there, Lord Potter handled the situation. You need not add these charges over that incident. However, the line theft and soul bond charges are interesting, am I right in assuming she was planning to dose Lord Potter with love potions?"

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Well that being the case, I will let the charges stand and add attempted murder of Lord and Lady Potter. A dosing of love potion to a soul bonded couple is the same as murder in the eyes of the law."

"Aurors, take it away. Now Mr. Weasley, was anyone else involved in this plot?"

Bill thought for a minute about what this father had said. He turned to Charlie, Percy, and the twins and received a nod form each of them. He finally said "Madam Bones, my younger siblings Ronald and Ginerva were also involved but we haven't decided what to do about them yet."

"May I make a suggestion? (He nodded) Since they are so young, I would like to take them into custody and have the healers go over them thoroughly before proceeding any further. If they don't show any signs of control, we will take them to trial. If they do, then we decide what to do then."

"Thank you Madam Bones, that is acceptable."

Ron screamed out "You can't do that Bill, I'm your brother."

Charlie rounded on him and punched him in the face laying him out on the floor of the house. He said "You have caused enough damage already. Thanks in part to you, Dad is now dead. You are no longer my brother." At once, Charlie, Percy, and the twins turned their backs on him.

This infuriated Ron even more and since he wasn't very bright, he didn't learn anything from what had just happened. He whipped out his wand and cast a cutting curse at Charlie's head. Sirius had stayed on the alert ever since Molly had attacked and was ready for this. He conjured a reflective shield in front of Charlie instantly. The curse rebounded and struck Ron in the neck. Ron Weasley, in his own stupidity, lay dead from his own curse.

Everyone stood there in shock for a moment. There was really nothing that could be said except a thank you to Sirius which was done by Bill and Charlie.

Albus finally said "For any part I played in this, I am truly sorry. Bill, please inform us as to when the funeral is. Percy, George, and Fred, we will see you when you return. If you need any of your things or anything, floo call me. I will take my leave now." A very rattled Albus stepped outside and apparated away.

Amelia stepped forward and put her hand on Bill's shoulder "Bill, let me take them with me for now so you can handle things here. Arthur was a dear friend and if I can do anything to help, all you have to do is ask." Bill replied with a nod.

Amelia reached over and placed a portkey on each of the bodies and activated them sending them to the DMLE morgue. The portkey she used placed them in an area off limits to everyone but her. She didn't want anyone touching her old friend. She gently grabbed Ginny's arm and portkeyed to her office.

Sirius was the only one left. He looked at the sullen faces around him and said "Gentlemen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I will go talk with Harry and explain everything to him, including your actions and those of your father. Your father was an honorable man. He was a much better man than I will ever be and I want you to remember that he died a hero tonight. I would also like to pay for his funeral. It is not charity. I do this in honor of him and my Marauder brother that died protecting his family many years ago. I'm going to leave you alone to deal with this as a family but again, call if you need anything. I will come if it is just to talk or even scream at someone."

As he left, two sets of eyebrows were raised and they mouthed 'Marauder' to each other. Bill pulled the whole group into a hug and said they would work everything out.

**Hogwarts**

Harry and Uncle Sal were finally able to sit down and talk that morning. During their talk, whenever anyone would get close to them, they would switch to Parseltongue and continue their conversation. This had the effect of completely creeping out that housemate and they would quickly leave. Harry and Sal had had some fun with this before so they found it quite amusing. Sal told Harry of Slytherin Castle and all the magical creatures that lived there. He told Harry to visit before he passed over the title. The library there contained the only books on Parselmagic. Sal felt Harry was the only Parseltongue that he would be willing to pass this knowledge to.

Harry said "Ok Uncle Sal, I will go there in the summer before I pass on the title. Now, what about the chamber? Everyone has been driving me crazy about it."

"Well Harry, that place is known as the Chamber of Secrets. It is a legend here at school. Now what makes it so special is my pet that has lived there all these years. You see, when we founded the school, there wasn't enough magic yet to protect the school. Each of us added something to protect the school until the wards would be fully charged. Godric placed a Gryffin on the grounds as an outer defense. Helga added Devil's Snare as an inner defense to the castle. What you think is ivy growing up the walls of the castle is actually dormant Devil's Snare that will become active when called upon by Lady Hogwarts. Rowena added a top cover to protect the skies. You would know them as a herd of Hippogriffs and a herd of Thestrals that live in the forest. Now my protection was an inner defense. Once released, she would kill every living being in the castle."

"My pet can only be controlled by a Parseltongue. In fact, another Parseltongue found my chamber about fifty years ago and found he could manipulate her. He let her out once and she killed a female student. He was a young man without honor and blamed it on Hagrid. Now while Hagrid was innocent of that girl's death, he released his own monster on the castle grounds. The monster he released was an acromantula. These spiders grow huge and over time they have formed a very large colony. I would estimate there are thousands of those things running around out there. Now, over the years, the Gryffin, Thestrals, and the Hippogriffs have been killing some of them but there are just too many. The only thing really keeping them from attacking the castle and the students is my pet. You see, my pet is the one thing they actually fear. Do you know what it is yet?"

"Well Uncle Sal, if I were to guess, it has to be some kind of snake since a Parseltongue can control it. Now from what I've read, I would have to say it's a basilisk."

"Right you are Harry. But from what I've seen, Bessie isn't just any basilisk; she's a sixty foot long one."

"Geez Uncle Sal, that thing is in the castle?"

"Actually Harry, she is under the castle. The only one who can control her is you. So you are going to have to go into the chamber and take her as your familiar. If you do this, you can negate the power of her eyes on others and make her safe for everyone to be around. You can also send her out to hunt the spiders and destroy their colony."

"You don't ask a lot do you? How do you expect me to approach her?"

"You can take Fawkes with you, they are old friends. Your ring will also protect you from the power of her eyes. Combine that with your Parseltongue and she will bond to you really quick."

"Ok Uncle Sal, I'll do it but just how do I bond with her?"

He told him and all Harry could say was "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"No, well yes maybe I am, but your ring will protect you and once bonded, since she will be your familiar, you won't need the ring."

"Well I guess I'm out of my mind too. Let's get this over with. Fawkes."

Fawkes appeared and Harry asked him to take him into Sal's chamber. Fawkes looked at him like 'are you freaking crazy?'

Harry just said "Yes Fawkes, I am. Let's go."

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and flamed him to the chamber.

"Wow, this place is awesome. Well let's get this over with."

Harry looked at the huge face of Salazar and said "He didn't have much of an ego did he?" Harry swore he heard Fawkes laugh. Harry then rolled his eyes and hissed "Speak to me Salazar, O Greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

The mouth opened and the basilisk slithered out. Harry raised his ring to the giant snake as she approached. Harry hissed "Bessie, I am Salazar's heir and I command you to bond with me."

Bessie hissed back "Lord Slytherin, you may be his heir, but I will only bond with you if you are truly worthy."

"Ok Bessie, what do we need to do?"

She told him and he just looked at her. He finally hissed "Sal didn't say anything about this."

She laughed at him and told him it was a show of trust. Harry removed his shirt and bowed to her. Bessie rose up and opened her gigantic mouth. Harry closed his eyes as she placed the top half of his body in her mouth. The next thing that happened was Harry screaming in pain as she bit down leaving two puncture marks on his back. She gently lowered him to the floor and he lay there shaking for an hour as the venom coursed through his body.

Harry heard a voice in his head saying 'Harry, are you alright? The pain should go away soon. Just fight through it. The wounds have already healed."

A few minutes later, Harry's eyes opened and he said "Man that hurt!"

Bessie hissed "I'm sorry Harry but it was the only way. I've taken some of your blood in me and you've taken my venom as such we are now bonded and I am your familiar. We can mind speak with each other so you can call me whenever you need. Now, thanks to the venom in your system, you are immune to any venom from any creature and also immune to any poisons. You will also be able to take an animagus form of a basilisk along with any others you may have. Another advantage is this bonding will also increase your magical core and cause it to mature earlier."

"Wow, all that huh? Well, it hurt like hell."

"Yes Harry and I am sorry for that."

"Well now that it's done, can you turn off the eyes unless I tell you to use them?"

She closed her eyes for a minute and said "It is done Harry."

"Thanks, I have some friends I'd like to bring down here for you to meet. They are not to be harmed and should be protected just like you would me. Some of them are the Founder's Heirs and others are equally important to our future. Speaking of protection, I need to ask you to fulfill your primary duty. There is an acromantula colony in the forest that needs to be dealt with. Can you do this?"

"Yes Harry, to all of it. You just need to command the wards to the back entrance of the chamber to open for me. It will allow me to come and go so I can go out and hunt them then come back to rest in a protected place. I don't want to risk being attacked by a bunch of them as I rest. Just hold up your ring and say what you want and that should do it."

He did and hissed "Good Hunting, if you need help, the thestrals, hippogriffs, and the Gryffin should respond to your call. Fawkes, can you ask Lady Hogwarts to assist in this, I know she can contact them."

Fawkes trilled for a minute and Bessie said "He says it is done and they will come to my aid."

"Bessie, you be safe out there and we will speak later. Right now, I need to rest for a bit. Fawkes, will you take me back?"

Fawkes flamed Harry back to Sal's portrait and Sal said "Well Harry how did it go?"

"Uncle Sal, you are a crazy git! Do you know what she did to me?"

"Well she bit me on the arm but she was a wee bit smaller then."

Harry turned around and showed him his back just as Susan walked in the room.

Susan screamed bringing the whole house in the room. "Hadrian James Potter, just what have you done now?"

"Suzy, Uncle Sal had me go bond with his former familiar and make her one to me."

"What the freak did that?"

Harry said "Bessie" and Sal snickered.

"Harryyyy. Who or what the hell is Bessie?"

Tracy said "Sal, if he is not okay, I will burn you alive in your painting."

Draco and Neville said "Cool scars Harry."

Harry smiled at them. Susan said "HADRIAN?"

"It's okay Suzy, Bessie is a sixty foot basilisk and I will take you all to meet with her later."

Lisa, Hermione, and Hannah passed right out. Tracy and Daphne had evil grins on their faces while Luna, Draco, and Neville were all looking forward to meeting Bessie. Susan was about to cry and said "I could have lost you Harry."

Sal spoke up "Lady Susan, even though he went through some horrible pain, he was never in any danger of dying. What was done was necessary."

Susan glared at Sal and said "Did you not consider our soul bond? I was in our chamber an hour ago lying on the floor screaming in pain thinking I was having a real bad case of the monthlies. Dobby and Sherry were frantic because they couldn't help me and couldn't find Harry. Next time you two hatch up some hair brained scheme, please inform me so I can be put in stasis and not have to go through that again."

Harry walked over and hugged her "Suzy I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the bond had progressed that far yet."

"That's ok Harry but you need to apologize to Dobby and Sherry. You scared them to death. If Sherry hadn't kissed him, I think dobby would have started taking the castle down brick by brick. I also think you will be rubbing my feet and painting my toenails tonight to make up for this."

Harry just smiled and said "Of course My Lady."

Tracy said "Geez Potter, you are so whipped."

Harry gave his lop-sided grin and said "Yep, but your just jealous. Hey will someone wake those three up. I'll put ten galleons that they will pee themselves when they do meet Bessie."

Everyone laughed at that and Luna 'enervated' them.

Just then, their floo flamed up and Sirius stuck his head out. Looking around he said "Oh good, you're all here. I need to talk to you all so can I come through?"

Harry said "Sure Padfoot, come on."

They all sat down on the common room and Sirius told them of the events at the Weasley's house. Harry looked at Susan and then said "Everyone, I don't know the customs and stuff as well as you guys do so help me out here. Sirius, tell Bill that all is forgiven and I'm very sorry for the loss of their father. Everything I had been told of him showed him to be a loving father and an honorable man. Tell them there will be no repercussions over what has happened. Also thank Percy, George, and Fred for acting in my behalf. It won't be forgotten. Do you all agree?"

Hermione said "Harry, it would be the right thing to do."

Daphne then spoke up "Harry, while you may not follow the customs closely, you do follow your heart and I for one will never fault you for that. In fact, I would say that most of us stand with you for that very reason." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Sirius said "I'll tell them Harry."

"And Sirius, when the time comes, I would like to attend Mr. Weasley's funeral. I would like to pay my respects and hopefully salvage some good out of all this mess."

After Sirius left, the kids went down to dinner and then went for a walk around the lake. They retired to their dorm where Harry and Susan quickly excused themselves. Harry went in and took a shower. He came out in just a pair of boxers and Susan noticed how his body had started filling out. He saw her looking at him and said "Bessie told me there would be some changes. Like what you see Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes definitely my husband. I think part of your punishment will be to start sleeping like that from now on."

"Only if you return the favor, love."

"Someday Harry, but not yet. Let's wait until I have something worth seeing first."

Harry gave her a loving kiss and said "Suzy, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you."

She smirked at him and said "Aw thanks Harry, I love you too but that's not going to get you out of rubbing my feet and painting my toenails. Now get to work!"

"Yes dear."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Monday, following the 'Bessie' weekend, had the kids starting their physical training. Their teachers had instructed them to start running so they were up early that morning and did a lap around Black Lake. Harry told them that they would add another lap every week until they reached six laps which would end up being about twelve miles. They came in exhausted and just wanted to plop down on the couches but Uncle Ric sent them to take hot showers to ease their sore muscles.

Sirius and Cissy had dropped by on Sunday afternoon to give them their physical training schedule. He told them that this year would be about endurance, speed, and agility. They would run for the first term adding in some light weight training for muscle tone. The second term would add quickness and agility training to their workout. Cissy told them that the parents had decided that this year they would focus on customs and etiquette. Lady Augusta and Lady Greengrass would be leading these classes but would only meet every other week. Mrs. Turpin would also come and teach history during these periods as they felt they could cover both subjects in the four hours they were allotted. The weeks the parents weren't there would be spent in Herbology with Helga.

This schedule still left a lot of room for self study in the other subjects and the teachers and other parents all agreed to leave it at that since they had proven so adept at it last year. They would go to see the school Professors once a week which turned out to consist of a talk and then a test to monitor their development. Harry and Draco requested Severus to test them in defense as Harry refused to go to the class of Lockhart. He agreed but did it during the potions class time. They had given him a class syllabus from their other class and he would tell them which potion to bottle and bring to him for grading. Watching the students, he was glad he had come to his senses last year. Draco befriending Harry had been the best thing he could have wished for his Godson. Draco now had friends and family to stand with him.

Arthur Weasley's funeral came and the whole group was taken to pay their respects. The kids expressed their sorrow to the Weasleys for their loss and returned to the castle.

The weeks started flying by and before they knew it, Halloween was upon them. Harry sent Dobby to his vault to bring back another portrait frame. Harry had Dobby expand the frame and place it in the main common room. The four parents of the frame were excited and eager to help with homework and classes and just be a part of all that was happening. They each had earned masteries in at least one subject and tutored the kids during study time. The kids decided to not attend the Halloween feast in the Great Hall and hold a party in their common room so they could be with all their portrait aunts and uncles. Most of the group of adults flooed in for the party including Ragnok, Griphook, and Petunia. The party was in full swing and the school Professors started making appearances after the school feast had ended. A great time was had by all and Severus even got to apologize to Lily and James and they had agreed to meet for a longer discussion soon. Sirius had come over during this and said

"Severus, please accept my apology for all I did to you during school. I was an immature jackass and am truly sorry for any pain I caused you."

A slight smile appeared on Severus' face and he said "Apology accepted. Thank you Bla…Sirius."

Severus spoke again "I just hope your game isn't too far gone. I would hate to prank you into submission because you aren't up to it." And for the first time in many years Severus Snape smiled.

Sirius roared out in laughter as did several others around. Severus felt lighter than he had in years and even started entertaining the possibility of a life again. The only thing that held him back was the tattoo on his arm. He felt it was an evil brand that he would never be rid of and after all his research he couldn't find a way to remove it.

Sal was watching Severus and could read his surface thoughts. He called out "Professor Snape, please follow me into the classroom for a minute."

An awed Severus did as asked and when he got in Sal said "Show me your arm." Severus did as instructed and Sal studied it for a minute or two. "I take it, it is your desire to remove this cursed tattoo for you arm?"

"It is My Lord."

"Severus, May I call you that? (Severus nodded) We stand on no formality in this house. You will call me either Sal or Uncle Sal. Whichever you are comfortable with. In this house, you will also be known as Uncle Sev so get used to it." Sev gave a half smile and nodded.

"Now, after studying you arm, I have concluded that the tattoo can be removed but it will take a sacrifice on the part of a loved one for it to be done."

"Sal, currently the only loved one I have is my Godson. I will not put him through anything of the sort and will live with my shame before I allow him to be hurt anymore by the darkness."

"Good answer Sev, it shows you do still have love in your heart. That is a good thing for that love will break the curse."

Sal went back to the portrait in the common room and said "Lord Draco and Lady Luna, I have need of you in the classroom."

They both said "Sure Uncle Sal" and went into the room.

Sal reappeared and said "Luna, I need the combination of your raw power and purity of heart in casting a spell. Draco, I need to hug your Godfather. I know you think it's weird but you are his anchor and his lifeline in this life. Your strength will help him to rid himself of a darkness that has long affected him."

Sal told Luna the spell and told her to put her full power into it. She started chanting

"Let the bond these two share break all other bonds, let the light erase the shadows, let the light destroy the dark, let love make his heart be whole again."

A bright glow formed around Sev and Draco and you could see a darkness being pulled from Sev's body. As this was going on, Severus started screaming and you could see light from Draco flowing into him. A few minutes later, the glow subsided and all three fell to their knees. Sal called for Dobby and asked him to bring three pepper up potions which they quickly drank as they were handed to them. Severus stood and went and helped Luna and Draco up. He raised his sleeve to find the mark gone and his heart felt something he hadn't in years, Hope.

Somewhat overwhelmed, Severus bowed to the teens and said "I… Thank You."

"You are welcome Uncle Sev" Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Uncle Sev, I like that, well after all you have done for me, it was the least I could do for you."

Sal spoke "You've been in here long enough and the others are starting to worry. Why don't you go fill them in?"

The three of them walked back out into the common room and Draco spoke. "I would like to welcome the newest member of our family. Uncle Sev."

Severus said "Thank you Draco, but we have more important news. (He held up his formerly marked arm for all to see.)

Several 'Hows?' were heard around the room and Sal spoke up.

"The power of a pure heart and love can do amazing things with magic. But that is another lesson. I too welcome Severus into our family and am overjoyed as our family grows stronger each day."

The party started fizzing out and Harry couldn't remember a better Halloween. Yes, his parents were still gone but at least he and Susan still had the portrait. They could at least talk to them and if a hug was needed, they have each other or their growing family. Harry and Susan retired to their bedrooms after they had said their goodbyes. Harry went and took his shower and walked in the bedroom in his boxers and sat on the bed. Susan looked him over and smiled. She went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "It's nice that you listen to me."

Harry saw that she was down to a t shirt and panties and watched her walk toward the bathroom. He smiled and said "Well dear, the view isn't bad from my angle either." She blushed brightly and hurried so she could share some kisses with her husband before going to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning, Albus approached their table and said "As Head of Founders House, I'm calling a house meeting for right after breakfast."

Harry responded "Yes Sir, we will be there in about 30 minutes."

When the kids got there, not only was the Headmaster waiting but so were the other heads of houses. Harry approached them and said "To what do we owe this great pleasure?"

Albus spoke first "Harry and everyone, something has come to our attention and we need your help to settle the matter. You see, you had many friendships in your houses last year that you have basically abandoned for your new house. And while we are all happy that this group is as tight knit as it is, you can't cut yourself off from other alliances. What we are asking is that you mingle with the rest of the school and not just show up for meals. We understand that your course load is quite larger than the other students, but you need to interact with other students."

Hermione spoke up "What has brought this about, no one wanted anything to do with us last year and we were shunned for being a group made from all houses."

Aunt Minnie spoke "That's just it. You are becoming what you disliked last year. You stay to yourselves and don't associate with the other houses. Your house was based on your desire for unity of the school and seeing past the prejudices that existed. We understand how busy you are with studies, but you need to get back out into the school and mingle. Right now, the school sees you as more aloof than the Slytherins, no offense Severus."

"None taken Minerva, it is actually the 2nd year snakes who are complaining the most."

Hannah said "You know, they are right, we have shut out everyone else and closed ourselves off from the rest of the school."

Daphne said "I'm sorry but I really wasn't that happy in my old house."

Draco spoke "Daphne dear, (She blushed.) They make a valid point. How can we expect to influence our world if we don't interact with it?"

Harry spoke next "I'm so sorry that we didn't see this. We are smarter than this and I thank you for pointing this out to us. We will do better in the future and in fact, I have an idea. For two hours after dinner, no one is allowed to study in this dorm. If we need to study, we will do it in the school library. Anyone have any other ideas?"

Lisa spoke up "I have one. Auntie Row and the rest of you guys, could you come here please?"

Rowena spoke "Yes dear, what can we do for you?"

"Auntie Row, have you all heard our conversation?"

"Yes dear, we were just trying to stay out of it."

"Can Lady Hogwarts speak to us through you guys?"

"Of course dear, just call to her."

"Lady Hogwarts, we need your help. Could you speak with us please?"

An ethereal voice came from the portrait "Yes Lady Lisa, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering, could the empty classrooms on the 2nd floor be connected and turned into a giant common room. On top of that, could the Head Boy and Girls rooms be moved to where they were connected to this common room with offices for them also?"

"Yes my dear, easily."

"Professors, here is what I'm proposing. We make an inter-house common room for all students. The common room would serve as neutral ground for everyone. The Head Boy and Girl could oversee it with the help of the prefects and have their rooms and offices there. We could also section it off to where there was a study area with silencing charms and then maybe a sitting area along with a game area."

Harry smiled at Susan and got up and walked to Lisa. He held out his hand and with a confused look on her face took his hand. Harry pulled her in a hug and said "That was absolutely freaking brilliant Lisa!"

"Well you caused it. Last year you and Susan said how much you wished there was somewhere we could have met that wasn't the library. Our common rooms were off limits to each other and all we had was the library, the Great Hall, or an unused classroom. None were very comfortable for hanging out and it got me thinking about it."

Harry turned to the Headmaster "Well sir, it seems we have a solution to our problem. Not only would it solve our problem but those of the other houses as well. As the Founders' heirs, we could say do it and it would happen but we all know this will affect you all as well. I would like your blessing to Lisa's awesome idea."

Severus was the one who actually voiced what everyone else was thinking. "Well Harry, we would look like complete asses if we didn't approve of this idea. Especially after coming in here to get you guys out of your dorm and be a part of the school again."

Tracy spoke this time saying "My thoughts exactly Uncle Sev."

Hermione said "I have an addition to Lisa's plan, there could be some smaller rooms added off the study area for tutoring. I think it could benefit the other students. All last year, we tutored each other and you saw the results. We all still have classes where we are stronger than the others but our working together closed that gap significantly."

Minerva spoke up next "I like this idea. The staff has tried to solve the house separation issue for years and here a solution is handed to us. As Deputy Head, I would ask the staff to frequent this room quite often and show support to the idea. We could also make a stop in the study room and offer help and guidance."

All the Professors agreed to this and looked to the Headmaster. Filius asked "Well Albus, they are giving you final say. What is your answer?"

Albus steepled his fingers as he thought. "Well, in the words of Harry, it's a freaking brilliant idea. (He laughed at this.) This idea had so much merit and I too will make myself available for the common room. Minerva, please call a staff meeting this afternoon at one. I'm declaring a free period so we can get the rest of the staff on board with this."

Neville said "Thank you all for placing us back on the right path. We had completely forgotten our plans for the future. We would never succeed in changing our world for the better if we didn't start here first. I would also like to say how brilliant my Lisa is." He immediately realized what he said and blushed.

Luna said "Neville, something you need to tell us?"

Gathering his courage Neville said "No, not you guys but I would like to speak to Lisa when it's convenient."

Lisa smiled and nodded to him.

Albus said "Well I guess we had better end this and get to our next classes before the other students tear the whole school down. Lady Lisa, if you will do the honors."

She smiled "Lady Hogwarts, please make it so. And add Hermione's idea as well please."

"It shall be done Lady Lisa."

They then felt a powerful magical surge and a rumbling in the castle.

"It is done My Lady, you should go inspect it to make sure all is as you require."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts, we will go right after lunch."

Minerva stood up and said "We had better get back out there, I will find the heads and let them know their rooms have moved and what all this entails."

Dinner arrived and once everyone had eaten he stood up to make an announcement. "I have some wonderful news for everyone, Lady Hogwarts and her heirs have given us a (He smiled at Harry) freaking brilliant gift. (Everyone laughed at the Headmaster trying to speak like a teen) There is now a new common room on the 2nd floor in the former unused classrooms. This common room is for the whole school. There are no houses in this room and is neutral ground. There will be a study room, sitting area, and games area. The only restriction I will place on this place is that it closes a half hour before curfew to allow you to return to your dorms. This room will open immediately at the end of dinner and for tonight I ask you to allow Lady Ravenclaw to cut the ribbon at its Grand Opening as it was her brilliant idea."

A round of cheers went up throughout the hall.

They led the other students to the new common room and Lisa declared it officially open. Most of the 'gang' went to the sitting area just to see what would happen. The rest of the school checked it out. Some stayed for a while as others left as soon as they gave it a look. Some of their former housemates joined them in the sitting area and they started reconnecting with their friends. A good time was had by all and the room was declared a success.

Blaise Zabini had managed to get the attention of his former housemates and asked them to go somewhere private. Draco, Daphne, and Tracy led him to a tutoring room where they could talk. Blaise told them about the plans of their former friends and for them to be careful. They thanked him for the heads up and told him how sorry they were for losing contact, they told him it wasn't intentional but they had been busy with studies and had got wrapped up in all that was going on with their house. As they revived their friendship, they talked until closing time and asked him to join them the next night. He agreed and was smiling as he left the new common room.

Harry remained in the sitting area with Hermione. Susan and Hannah had taken off to talk with some of the 'Puffs'. Luna was just wandering around exploring. Neville and Lisa had strolled off so they could finally have their talk. According to what Susan told him later, Neville had gathered up the courage to ask Lisa to be his girlfriend so they could get to know each other better and she accepted. Hermione and Harry were sitting there talking when the twins approached.

"Excuse us Lord Potter and Miss Granger. May we join you and have a word?"

Harry replied "Certainly Fred and George, but only if you call us Harry and Hermione."

"Thank you, first, I want to apologize to Hermione for my brother's behavior last year. We should have done more to stop it and for that we are sorry."

"Hermione said "It's ok guys, it actually was the best thing he could have done for me since it caused Harry and me to get closer. I now have a brother thanks to Ronald."

"Harry, we want to thank you for your kindness and generosity in handling the matter with our family."

"Guys, I only did what I felt was right. Your family has already suffered enough. Besides, you two and Percy stood up and apologized for something you didn't even do and I won't forget that. That shows me that you and your brothers share the same honesty and integrity as your father. As I said before, if your family ever needs anything, all you have to do is ask."

Fred said "Thank you Harry, now we have a question we'd like to ask. Do you know who the Marauders are?"

Harry laughed "Of course I do, in fact you've met one of them. Sirius Black is Padfoot."

"Wow. We talked to a Marauder and didn't even know it. Who were the others?"

"Prongs was my Dad and until I earn my own Marauder nickname, I am known as Prongslet. I haven't met Mooney yet so I don't know him and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. I haven't met him yet but I am really looking forward to meeting him."

"Why?"

"Wormtail is the one who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius. When I meet him, I plan on killing him for what he has done to my family."

"Harry since you are the heir of the Marauders, we need to give you their map. We stole it from Filch's office last year."

"Sirius told me about that map. Why don't you two hold on to it for now? I don't start my Marauder training until this summer so I won't need it yet."

"Thank you, Harry. We will take good care of it."

"I know you will; besides maybe we can copy it and we can have a copy. I'll ask Sirius the next time I see him."

Susan walked back over and held out her hands to Harry and pulled him to his feet. "My Lord, it is time to retire for the evening."

Harry gave a goofy grin and said "Of course My Lady, lead the way."

After a quick kiss, he turned to the twins and Hermione and said "Good night guys, duty calls."

Blaise didn't realize he had been seen coming out of the private room with the others. Pansy Parkinson had seen them go in together and went to gather the rest of the 2nd year snakes. They watched as he came out with the betrayers and went back down to wait on him. Blaise was in a deserted corridor on the way back to the dorm when he was hit by a tripping jinx. All of a sudden, the other 2nd year snakes had surrounded him and started calling him a blood traitor. The other students started punching and kicking him until he was a bloody mess. When he had finally passed out, they left him for dead and went back to their dorms.

Several hours later, one of the castle's house elves was cleaning the corridor and came across Blaise. He had almost bled out and was near death and she knew he wouldn't live to make it to the Hospital wing. Her name was Twinky and she did the only thing she could think of to keep him alive, she bound herself and her life force to him.

She called other house elves to her and sent one to Professor Snape while sending another to Madam Pomfrey for help. They arrived right away with the help of the elves and started tending to the young man. Madam Pomfrey saw what was happening and worked quickly to stabilize Blaise. She had Sev pour several blood replenishing potions down his throat as she continued to heal his many cuts. She had closed up the last of Blaise's cuts just as Twinky's life force gave out. Twinky was still holding his hand as she passed away. Luckily for Blaise, Madam Pomfrey had worked fast.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the other two elves and said "What was her name?"

"Twinky, Mistress."

"Please take Twinky to Lady Hogwarts and give her the honor of joining her magic with the Lady of the Castle."

The little elf said "Gladly Mistress." To the house elves, one of the greatest honors that could be given them was to allow them to be joined to the castle's magic upon their death. Only the most honored of the house elves received this gift.

Severus and Madam Pomfrey floated Blaise to the hospital wing to continue their treatment of their charge. Blaise was out for several days and Daphne, Draco, and Tracy checked on him quite often while he was out. These three had a pretty good idea of who did this to their friend and asked if the others had been to see him. Madam Pomfrey told them that they hadn't and this just confirmed their suspicions.

When they returned to their house, they called a meeting and begged the others to allow Blaise in their house. They told their friends what Blaise had risked warning them.

Draco spoke "Listen, Blaise was almost killed trying to warn us. He knew the risks and did it anyway. If that's not a true friend then I don't know what is."

Harry said "Draco, I don't disagree with you but it's really not up to us. You know the selection process for this house and what is required. I will tell you this; I will support it if he meets the standards."

"Thank you, brother. That's all I can ask."

Blaise awoke the next day to his friends sitting around him. They asked who had done this to which he replied "I think you know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that have appeared so far.**

**Chapter 17**

Harry was sitting in the common room in his suite as Susan had just quietly stepped out for a minute. Fawkes flamed in with the Sorting Hat. Harry looked at it and said "What can I do for you Mr. Hat?"

"Well for one, you could learn my name. I hate being called Hat."

"I apologize, what is your name?"

"Well for years Godric called me his lucky hat, so I guess my name is Lucky."

"Okay then Lucky, wow if you were Ric's hat you must be really old."

"Well thanks a lot for that Harry; I guess I'll go back to Albus' office."

"Um Lucky, was there anything you needed?"

"Nope, me and Fawkes were just bored. It's no more exciting in here than it was there. See ya later Harry."

"Bye, stop by anytime."

Harry laughed and said to himself "Well that was weird."

**AN: LOL….sorry, a little weirdness that kinda popped I my head.**

There was trouble in paradise at least in Susan's eyes. She was extremely happy to be Harry's wife. They had remained side by side since this summer and were best friends and very much in love which was strange at twelve years old but everyone knew the soul bond had a lot to do with that. From the way the soul bond was explained to them, they needed a lot of physical contact for it to progress to the level they desired. And trust me, they shared physical contact constantly. So much in fact that the others started commenting they were joined at the hip and were as loving and attentive to each other in public as they were in private. Even though Susan had a sunny disposition, deep down she was a worrier. At this moment, Susan was scared to death that there was something wrong with their bond.

She was walking through the common room and Helga noticed her furrowed brow. She watched Susan as she sat on the couch and continued to fret over something. Finally Helga couldn't take it any more and said "Susan my child, what troubles you?"

"Aunt Helga, how much do you know about soul bonds?"

"Well, I have one with Godric so I guess I know a bit about them. Are you and Harry having problems?"

"No Auntie, not really but I think there may be a problem with our bond."

"How so?"

"Well, when the bond was explained to us, we were told that close physical contact would help the bond develop. We have stayed close to each other for the last five months and we only pick up each other's emotions if they are very strong like anger. I'm so worried Auntie. What if the bond is breaking or something?"

"Oh dear, hang on, Lily and Anne, are you there?"

Lily answered "Yes Helga, we've been keeping an eye on our Suzy since she was so upset."

"Good then, you are up to speed then?"

"Yes."

"Good then, as her mother and mother in law, I'll let you explain it."

Anne spoke "Suzy baby, you have nothing to worry about."

"But Mum, we never leave each other's side and yet the bond isn't getting stronger."

"Yes it is dear"

In tears Susan said "No it's not Mum, we still can't connect in our minds. Something's wrong. He's gonna leave me."

Lily said "No he's not dear; he loves you with his whole heart."

"I know, so that must mean it's me."

Helga said "Susan, nothing is wrong with you."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing is dear; all you need is physical contact." Anne said.

"But we touch each other all the time, or hold hands, and at night he never lets me go."

"That's sweet Suzy, but you still need physical contact." Anne said.

Susan had finally had enough of their vagueness. "MOTHER, we are in physical contact all the time. What more can we do?"

Lily said "Susan honey, for the bond to reach that level, first off, it takes a few years, secondly, until you have PHYSICAL CONTACT, (She waggled her eyebrows) the bond is not going to develop much more than it already has. If you think about it, how many twelve year olds are as deeply in love as you two?"

Susan said "Oh you mean S E X? We are too young for that."

Helga said "Yes Susan you are, but you need to quit worrying about it. Answer this; Do you love him?"

"Yes Auntie, I can't live without him."

Lily said "He feels the same way, he told me, and if I'm not mistaken, he tells you that almost every day."

Anne said "So are you good now Suzy?"

"Yes Mum, thanks Mum, Auntie, and Momma Lily. I just get so scared sometimes."

Helga said "That's normal sweetie. We all did at times. But I will tell you this, if there really was a problem between you two, because of the bond, you would be the first to know."

**Later**

Harry hadn't heard from Bessie in a few days and called to her.

"Bessie, how goes it with the creepy crawlies?"

"Shh, hang on a minute."

About five minutes later she said "Sorry Harry, I was about to get one of those horse sized ones."

"Dang, horse sized? Remind me not to go on the forest without you. So did you get it?"

"Yeah, he was yummy too. I haven't eaten this well in a very long time."

"Eww"

"Well Harry, it's an acquired taste."

"I guess. So anyway, I was wondering, when are you going to be back in the chamber? I wanted to bring my friends down to meet you soon. Hey maybe we can prank them too. We could do that slither out of the mouth thing. I have a bet that you will make at least two of them pee themselves so if you've got any better ideas, I'm open to them."

"Sounds like fun Harry. I've been out hunting at night since that's usually when they are moving around so I've been sleeping during the day. But for you, I will make an early night of it one night so I can play with you in the chamber."

"Ok, um, let's see, today is Thursday and we have testing most of tomorrow. Why don't we do it on Saturday, so in two days, and we will wait till midday to come that way you can sleep."

"Sounds good Harry, it will be good to have some company. Oh, I need help with something. I'm taking care of the bigger spiders and the others are helping with the smaller ones but we are having trouble with the tiny ones. I know you are trying to keep this quiet but if you could send some kneazles out to help it would be great. We could wait until the little ones grew some and then get them but there are a bunch of them. You might be able to get Lady Hogwarts to ask the kneazles. I'm sure they would be able to hear her and they would enjoy the chase and the tasty treats."

"Ewww."

"I'll see what we can do. Talk to you later."

**Hospital Wing**

Draco, Daphne, and Tracy were seeing a side of their friend they had never seen. Blaise was generally a very stoic and quiet young man. If Daphne was the 'Ice Queen', then Blaise would have to be the 'Ice King'. He had never let anyone in until today. The Blaise they saw today was open and caring and showed his happiness at their visit. He was very honest with them and said he was afraid to go back to the 'snake pit' as they called the Slytherin dorms. He told them that he knew without the three of them there, he probably wouldn't survive his first night back and had begged Madam Pomfrey to let him stay in the Hospital wing a little while longer.

Blaise said "Guys, something happened and I need to tell you about it. That night I was attacked, they left me for dead and if it hadn't been for a house elf named Twinky, I would've been. She saw how close I was to death and bound herself to me. Twinky used her life force to keep me alive until help could arrive. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey got there and had barely stabilized me as she gave the last bit of her life force to me. She died still holding on to me trying to keep me alive."

Blaise broke down sobbing. His friends sat down around him and pulled him into a group hug. Tracy whispered in his ear "Its ok Blaise, let it out, we are here for you and will do everything we can to help you."

After he calmed down he started again. "Here's the thing, a few weeks ago, I would've ignored her and pretended she didn't exist. Even though I could've cared less about her, she used her love and life to save me. (He looked them square in the eye.) She literally touched my soul and I can never go back to what I was. I still feel her in here. (He patted his heart.) I feel her love, her life force, and even her magic. At this point, I'm more like a 'Puff" than a snake and I wouldn't last five minutes in the pit."

Draco said "My brother is married to a 'Puff' and she is one of the best among us. To us, being a 'Puff' is not a bad thing."

Blaise asked "You brother?"

"Harry is my brother in all but blood, Neville too. In fact, our whole house is more of a family than anything else. We take care of our own."

"Do you think I can be resorted?"

Daphne said "Guaranteed and if you have truly changed, Lucky will get you out of the pit."

"Who's Lucky?"

"The Sorting Hat."

"Man, you guys are weird now."

Tracy laughed "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Daphne said "Come on Blaise, it's time for dinner. You can sit with us. I promise you they won't get near you."

Blaise said "If you are sure that I'll be safe, I would really like to get out of here for a while at least."

**Great Hall**

The Great Hall was packed to capacity as they made their way to it. Draco and Daphne entered holding hands followed by Tracy and Blaise with Tracy having her arm looped through his for his support. She leaned over and whispered "Come on my brother, everything will be fine."

They sat at the open end of the table and started eating. Draco waited for Harry and Susan to finish their meal and motioned them over. Harry and Susan came and sat down. Harry said "Good to see you up and about Blaise. What's up Draco?"

"Blaise has asked to be resorted and his reasons are good enough for us but we need your help."

"Ok, tell us what's going on. Hang on a sec." He whispered "Lady Hogwarts; could you place a privacy dome over us for a few minutes?"

All of a sudden, all the noise from the hall disappeared. Harry nodded to Draco and they proceeded to fill Harry in on all that had been said earlier in the hospital wing. When they were finished, there wasn't a dry eye among them and Susan even got up and went to Blaise and hugged him. Neville was watching and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry just discretely shook his head to let Neville know everything was fine.

"Ok, um, Blaise, I don't know how much these three have told you about our house but we do things a little differently. We are not housemates, we are family. (He Snickered) Some of us more so than others. (Susan, Draco, and Daphne blushed.) I will tell you this, we can't interfere with the sorting and you will have to go where Lucky says. But I wish you luck and hope you can join us. Thank you Lady Hogwarts, you can remove it now."

Harry stood and approached the Headmaster. They had a quick talk and Harry asked permission to have Blaise resorted. As Albus considered it, Harry told him that Blaise would not be safe if he went back to the pit. Finally Albus agreed and thanked Harry for the courtesy.

**AN: I'm sorry to do this in the middle of the chapter but I want to explain something that I failed to do in the last chapter. In this story, as you know, Harry is the heir to two Founders, his wife is the heiress to one Founder, and his 'sister' is heiress to another Founder. This makes them the heirs of Hogwarts and they technically outrank the Headmaster. They consult Albus and the staff out of courtesy but can change anything they want. Albus and the staff also know this. I've seen something similar in several other stories and I have to apologize as I tend to make these 'leaps' that leave you wondering how I came up with that. I'm trying to correct this bad habit.**

Harry then turned to the hall where all eyes were watching him. He said "Fawkes, would you bring Lucky to the Great Hall please?"

Fawkes flamed in with Lucky. In a surprise to everyone, Lucky was in a good mood. Harry asked "What's got you in such a good mood tonight?"

"You called for me by my name. First time in a thousand tears."

Harry whispered to Lucky "I don't know what to do. Should I get Aunt Minnie to come over here?"

Lucky whispered back "No, I'll take care of it. I always made them help just to try and piss them off." Harry laughed at this.

Harry said "Hey, you should get Fawkes to bring you to the new common room sometime and hang out. It might be fun."

"I might have to do that sometime. Let's get this show on the road. I was teaching Phineas Black how to play poker. Too bad we don't have any money. He really sucks at it."

Harry laughed and said "Ok, thanks Lucky."

Lucky yelled out "Mr. Zabini, please step forward. Now to the rest of you, Lady Hogwarts has informed me that Mr. Zabini needs to be resorted. It is only by her orders that I do this so none of you other whelps may ask me too."

Blaise stepped forward and placed Lucky on his head.

In his mind Blaise heard "Ok Mr. Zabini, first drop your occlumency shields. You will still be protected by me. Good. Good. Hmm, that's interesting. So Twinky bonded with your soul. You can feel her? (Yes Sir) So you have gained a new respect for other magical beings. Hmm, smart, cunning, brave, and loyal to those you are close to. Well I wish you luck. You're going to have to work your tail off to catch up."

"FOUNDERS HOUSE"

The whole table stood and applauded for him as he walked back to the table. Harry called Dobby and told him to gather the Slytherin House elves and have them get any and all of Blaise's things even if they were in someone else's trunk and bring them to their dorm. Harry then asked Lady Hogwarts to add a room to the Lady Ravenclaw's suite and have the elves place his things there.

Once dinner was over, Albus pulled Harry and Susan to the side. He said "Harry and Susan, I have completed my research on those items we found the other week and have determined it to be a Horcrux. Probably created by Lord Voldemort to try and be immortal. I know how to destroy it but don't have the means to."

"Ok Headmaster, what would you need to do it?"

"Well, fiendfire would do it but at my age, I can't control it as well as I used to and it can get out of hand very quickly. (His eyes twinkled.) Basilisk venom would do the job as would Godric's sword if it had been impregnated with either of those."

"I'll ask Uncle Ric about that when we go back to the dorm. Thank you for allowing Blaise to be resorted, I feared for his safety." Harry was trying to skip over anything about Bessie.

Albus said "Harry, Sal told me about Bessie. You may be the heirs but I am still the Headmaster and know who or what is coming and going on these grounds."

"Yes Sir, Bessie is harmless to everyone unless I tell her different. Right now, she is doing her duty and eliminating the acromantula colony. And Sir, I know there was no way to deal with them until now. I still don't see how Hagrid can see them as cuddly. But then, no one would really think of Bessie as a pet either."

Harry heard _"I heard that! Boy are we gonna have a talk. I'm not your pet. And yes, I will give you the venom just to pay back Tom Riddle for what he had me do."_

"Sir, she said she would give us the venom. Um Sir, who is Tom Riddle? She doesn't like him much."

"Harry, before Lord Voldemort turned to the dark side, he was known as Tom Riddle."

"Ah, He must have been the one to let her out fifty years ago."

"I believe so Harry but never had proof."

"Well Sir, I'll get it to you this weekend as I'm taking the gang to visit her Saturday. You are welcome to come along too if you want. We had fun last time. But if you'll excuse me, I think my wife is getting restless."

"Of course Harry, you two run along. I'll check my schedule and let you know about Saturday."

"Sounds good Sir, good night."

Albus smirked "Good night Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry and Susan stopped by the school common room and saw everyone in their house was getting acquainted with Blaise. They never sat down as they weren't planning on staying long. Harry had noticed how clingy Susan was being and wanted to get her alone so they could talk. He stood there and said

"Excuse me a moment guys but I need to tell you a couple of things. First, welcome to the house Blaise. Secondly, I'm sorry to do this but I've placed you in the Ravenclaw suite with Hermione and Lisa. (He grinned at them.) Lisa, I apologize if I stepped on your toes with this. It wasn't intentional."

Lisa said "Its fine Harry, we do look to you as our unofficial leader as does everyone else. But if I may ask why?"

Harry smirked "Yes you may, you see I thought our two resident brainiacs would be well suited to bring Blaise up to speed with our studies. You would have your own common room to study in which would make it more convenient for you."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. Lisa said "Sounds like a good idea Harry."

"OK then, with that we are going to head back up to the dorms. Blaise your stuff is already in your room."

Hannah said "Harry that would be breaking your own rule. No studying for two hours after dinner in the dorms."

Harry turned around and smiled at her "Hannah, the only studying I will be doing is of my lovely wife Susan."

Hannah said "You two are sick. Sue, you may be my best friend but really you two."

Susan stuck out her tongue and said "Hannah, your just jealous."

Harry said "Sorry guys but Suzy and I need a little 'us' time."

Susan turned and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we My Lord?"

"But of course My Lady." And they strolled hand in hand to the dorm.

Once they had left, Blaise turned to the others and said "Are they always like that?"

Hermione said "Pretty much."

Draco nodded and said "It takes some getting used to."

"I'll bet."

Harry and Susan went to their room, showered, and got ready for bed. Harry crawled in bed first and he held up the covers for her as she came back into the room. Once she had slipped into bed and snuggled up next to him, he looked at her and asked "So what's been bothering you. I could feel your worry."

"You could feel my worry?"

"Yes baby I could, it may have been faint but I could feel it. So spill it."

She told him of her worries and her talk with Helga and their moms. She told him what they had said and both blushed at the thought.

"Suzy, I love you, there is no denying that. As far as the S E X thing. I'm really looking forward to the day we are ready for that but that time is not now. I already share everything with you as you are my partner. The bond will be everything we could hope for and more so quit worrying about it. I love you and will never leave you. The only thing I can tell you to do is remember the dreams when you start worrying. That's what I do. Those dreams will be our future, love."

"Oh Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you to Suzy."

They fell asleep snuggled up to each other and shared the dreams of the future as they did early in the summer. It had been a very good 'us' night for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in this story except for maybe Sherry the elf. **

**Chapter 18**

The members of Founders House were enjoying a nice dinner Friday evening after a day of testing with the Hogwarts professors. Harry had just finished eating when the Headmaster came by and requested his presence in his office.

"I will be right up Headmaster."

Susan said "I wonder what that's about?"

Harry replied "Probably about tomorrow, I will catch up to you in a little while. Love You." And he kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too Harry."

Tracy spoke up "Will you two get a room?"

Harry grinned and said "We have a room; we just aren't in it right now."

Harry continued "Oh yeah, everyone, keep your schedules clear for a couple hours at one tomorrow. I have a field trip planned."

Hermione spoke up excitedly "What kind of field trip Harry?"

"Oh, a fun one." He got up and headed for the Headmaster's office. He muttered to himself "At least it will be fun for me."

Harry approached the gargoyles at the entrance to the Headmaster's office and they bowed and said "Enter noble heir."

Harry nodded in return. He rode the stairs up to Albus' office and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Harry, have a seat, there's a couple of things we need to discuss."

"Thank you Sir, what can I help you with?"

"Well, first, there's a Wizengamot meeting tomorrow and I will need to attend. I think this one will run longer than normal since Narcissa is introducing Griphook as your proxy to the Evanston seat. I imagine it will cause a much heated debate. Just out of curiosity, how did you word assignment of the proxy seat?"

Harry was learning quickly at the hands of his family and knew not to give too much information. "Well sir, you would have to ask Aunt Sissy and Grandma Augusta about that. I left it in their capable hands."

"Those two are very formidable."

"Yes Sir, I agree. If trouble develops, I think Cissy will hint that an attack on my representative will be an attack on House Potter and all Houses tied to it. Are the Purebloods still trying to push the measure to keep me from voting all my seats?"

"Yes Harry, I think that will be a subject for discussion tomorrow."

"Well it's to be expected. I don't think many are comfortable with me holding that many seats."

"Now since I will most likely be tied up with the Wizengamot tomorrow, I will not be able to join you for your field trip. I have conjured these two lead containers to hold Bessie's venom. Now, that being said, are you completely sure it will be safe for the others down there?"

"Thank you, I will have Dobby bring the containers here when we get the venom. That way they are secure. I wish you could go, I haven't explored down there yet and your help would welcome. As far as safe, yes sir, no harm will come to my family. (He chuckled.) However I can't promise the same thing for their knickers though."

Albus laughed "You are your father's son, never let a good pranking situation pass you by. Just make sure you all are well versed with the 'scurgify' charm.

"Yes Sir, we already know that one well. We had to learn it the hard way when Sirius didn't think we were running fast enough one morning and conjured some man eating bunnies to chase us. Those things were scary!"

Albus was laughing now "I imagine so, did any of them catch you?"

"No sir, but it was close a few times. Did you know those things could fly?"

Still laughing Albus said "Harry, you have been watching too much Monty Python."

With a serious face Harry said "No Sir, but I think Sirius has and it frightens me to think of what he will come up with next."

"Yes, Sirius was always very imaginative. Just be glad he doesn't have Mr. Lupin's intelligence behind him right now. Or sadly, James's transfiguration skills."

"Harry, I have to ask you. Do you know who attacked Mr. Zabini? All my inquiries have met in dead ends and he won't say."

"Sir, I have not been told directly but from what I can gather, it was the 2nd year Slytherins that did it."

"Well, that would make the most sense. According to Severus' spies in the house, they have been the most offended by the so called betrayal by your friends. Their parents supported Voldemort during the first war even though they claim they were 'imperioused'. Unless someone comes forward about it, I really have no grounds to punish them. If there had been a witness, I could proceed without an accusation."

"Yes Headmaster, I understand. I know you would do something if you could. If I can get Draco to confirm my suspicions, I will let you know so that we can at least watch them closer."

"Yes, that would be good. I know you will protect your 'family' and just ask that you don't do anything rash if something were to happen. Being an heir has many advantages. One of those is that you can act in what you feel is the best interest of the school without fear of punishment or interference. I know you know this already and trust you to do the right thing. However, whoever attacked Mr. Zabini deserves to be punished but as I said, without any confirmation and no witnesses, my hands are tied."

Harry thought on what the Headmaster said and understood the meaning behind them and said "Thank you Sir, I promise to not betray your trust."

"One last topic and we will be done. I was concerned by Miss Lovegood's placement in your house. As advanced as you all are, I am afraid she will get left behind."

"Headmaster, we are thrilled to have her with us. Luna is very unique and is incredibly intelligent and according to Aunt Row, extremely powerful. The girls tutored her and it seems magic is very easy for her. She has already completed first and second year lessons and is working on third year lessons with the rest of us. Luna also surpasses many in the house in magical power. That's why Uncle Sal had her cast the charm on Uncle Sev. Her above average power and pure heart was just what he needed to make the charm work. I'm just glad she was sorted into our house. I can just imagine what some of the other students would have done to someone as unique and trusting as Luna. At least with us, she is sheltered and safe."

"Thank you for your time Harry; it seems Miss Lovegood is in very good hands. If everyone survives your 'field trip' tomorrow, we will get together Sunday afternoon and destroy that object."

"Thank you, I hope things go well tomorrow." Harry got up and headed for the school common room.

The 2nd year snakes were outraged over the fact that Blaise had been resorted into Founders House. They had not meant to hurt him as bad as they had during the attack and were only trying to get him to fall back in line. As yet, they were relieved they had not yet been punished for the attack but guessed it was a matter of time before they would be.

They had been watching the Founders members for the past month to get an idea of their patterns and habits.

They saw the perfect opportunity to get back at the members of Founders house that evening as Potter had gone with the Headmaster. Their parents had told them to leave Potter alone as he was too powerful and with his alliances were too strong. Earning the wrath of Harry Potter was not something they wanted to happen. During their plotting, they failed to grasp one major fact. Harry had strong alliances. In Harry's eyes, to attack one of his allies was to attack him.

The snakes had placed themselves on the route the Heirs would take to get to the common room. They had taken to carrying hooded masks in case an opportunity arose. They really hadn't planned very well because they didn't leave a lookout to watch for the Heirs to leave the Great Hall. The 'gang' had stayed in the Great Hall longer than normal speaking with some of their former housemates. By the time they were on their way, Harry had made it to the common room and since they weren't there, headed towards the Great Hall in search of his housemates.

Harry didn't see the hidden snakes as he passed by. Here's where the snakes also messed up badly. Upon seeing Harry, they should have made a strategic retreat and sought another opportunity but they stayed where they were. Harry met up with his family a few minutes later that were walking towards the common room.

"Hey guys, you just now are heading up?"

Draco said "Yeah Harry, your wife kept flirting and hugging up on some 'Puff' and we thought we'd better stay around to make sure she behaved."

Susan said "Bite me Draco, it was only Cedric, he's like my older brother."

Daphne said "Those didn't look like brotherly kisses to me Sue and he is really cute."

Susan said "Geez you guys, what are you trying to do, get me in trouble with my husband?"

Hannah laughed and said "No, but maybe we can get you two off each other for a bit."

Susan smirked "That ain't gonna happen. You are all just jealous because I get to hug and sleep with the real thing and you just have to settle for a Harry Potter doll to sleep with."

Several of the girls turned bright red.

Harry said "Oh guys come on, that's just creepy."

Draco, Neville, and Blaise all said "You got that right bro."

Susan said "Nev and Drake, I think maybe you're not doing what you're supposed to since Daphne and Lisa were blushing the brightest."

Harry looked at a blushing Hermione and said "Geez Mione. Not you too."

"Honestly Harry, it's not like that."

Harry smirked "Oh really, well maybe I'll get someone to conjure to a Blaise doll and you can sleep with it instead."

Hermione blushed brightly and said "Harry, you will pay for that one."

Neville said "Sounds like you hit close to home on that one."

"Yep, sure looks that way."

"Ugh, you guys, if I didn't love you so much, I would hate you right now." She stomped off towards the common room.

Tracy looked at Blaise and said "Now is your chance, go after her."

He blushed and took off.

Luna looked at Harry and said "I told you they both liked each other."

"I know Luna; I'll never doubt you again."

"Well good, because we need to go after them, something doesn't feel right."

"Oh ok, alright guys we'd better get a move on. You heard Luna."

They started walking towards the common room and came upon five hooded students with their wands pointed at Blaise and Hermione. Blaise was standing in front of Hermione trying to shield her. Harry heard "A blood traitor and his mudblood whore. This is going to be fun."

Before anything could happen, Harry yelled "What is going on here?"

The snakes were surprised by Harry's yell and fired their hexes as they turned. Now being 2nd years and also being not too bright, most of the hexes they fired were more of an annoyance than dangerous. Two were headed straight for Harry and his ring sensed the danger and put up a shield around him. Luckily for his friends and the attackers, it wasn't a reflective shield and just absorbed the curses into it. The Heirs weren't quick enough in getting out their wands and three hexes made it through. Tracy was hit in the face with an 'engorgio' charm and her nose grew to be about a foot long. Daphne was hit with some kind of hex that made cow horns grow out of her head. Draco was the intended victim of a piercing curse and fortunately for him, his ring responded with a reflective shield. Unfortunately for Susan, the curse was rebounded at her. It happened so quickly that Susan's ring couldn't respond fast enough to shield her and she was hit in the chest by the curse.

The snakes saw Lady Potter/Hufflepuff fall and got so scared, three of them crapped themselves in fear of what Potter would do to them if they were caught. They started to run away with Blaise and Hermione giving chase. Theodore cast a cutting curse at Blaise which struck him on the face. The curse slashed him diagonally from his right ear to his left cheek. Pansy threw an 'engorgio' hex at Hermione which hit her square in the mouth causing her teeth to grow about six inches long.

Susan fell to the floor screaming and Harry yelled out as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He dropped beside Susan and cradled her to him. He saw Draco was in shock over what his shield did to Susan and Harry needed someone to take charge. He said "Neville, get everyone to the hospital wing. I've got to help Susan. " Dobby and Sherry popped in at that moment and Harry said "No time, take us to the Hospital Wing Now"

Dobby grabbed them and popped them out. Sherry wanted to be with her Master and Mistress but looked around and saw Hermione holding a bleeding Blaise. She popped to them, grabbed Blaise, and took him and Hermione to the Hospital wing.

When they arrived in the Hospital, Harry yelled for Madam Pomfrey while clutching his chest. She ran up to him and he said "Susan's been hit, I'm ok."

Madam Pomfrey touched her wand to Harry's chest numbing his pain and went to work on Susan. She was casting her diagnostic spells as Sherry came in with Blaise and Hermione. Poppy said "Just place them on the bed and I'll get to them in a minute."

Harry went over and helped Blaise and Hermione onto beds and then turned to Dobby and Sherry. "You two go help Neville and get the others up here. Then go get Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape and bring them here."

Hermione was back up and had conjured a cloth to hold over Blaise's face. Harry had gone over and sat on the floor holding Susan's hand as the others started arriving.

As soon as Draco arrived, he left Daphne and ran to Harry. He fell to his knees beside Harry and said "Harry, I'm sorry. I would never hurt Suzy, you know that right?"

"Relax Drake, it wasn't your fault. Your ring reacted just like mine did. It all happened too fast for Susan's ring to respond."

"Madam Pomfrey, how is my wife?"

"She will be fine Lord Potter. Thank Merlin the curse missed the important stuff. I'm about done with her."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Lord Potter, call me Poppy, your quick response and your bond made this easier than normal."

"How so?"

"You got her here within minutes so I was able to stop the curse from doing any more damage but your bond may have helped with that too which is why your chest was hurting. (He looked at her confused.) Some soul bonds give the bonded a healing ability when in contact with each other."

"There all done, now when she opens her eyes, make her take this blood replenishing potion and then this pain potion. I'm needed elsewhere."

"Yes Ma'am"

She went to Blaise and healed him right up. "Mr. Zabini, I just got rid of you and you're already back. If I were younger I'd be flattered. (He smiled at her.) Now, I want you to put this cream on your face three times a day to try and keep it from scarring."

He smiled at her again and said "I don't know Madam Pomfrey, the scar may add to the whole Zabini effect."

"Do what I say or I'll make you stay here for a month."

"Now who's the one who should be flattered Madam?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione and said "Let's fix you right up (She cast her spell and shrunk Hermione's teeth and conjured a mirror.) There you go dear, better than ever."

Hermione looked at her teeth and hugged Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you, they are perfect now. I didn't look forward to my parents putting me in braces this summer."

She turned to Tracy and said "Ok, come here Pinocchio." She got confused looks from the Purebloods and snickers from the half-bloods and non-magical born.

She cast her spell and said "There you go dear, good as new."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

The three professors came in at that moment just in time to hear "Ok, your turn horny girl."

At that comment, all the non purebloods in the room were on the floor laughing including Harry and Severus much to the confusion of everyone else. Tracy finally said between fits of laughter "We'll explain later."

Madam Pomfrey cast her spell and Daphne was back to her normal attractive self.

"Thank you Madam."

"Your welcome dear, if you find yourself horny again, just come back in to see me."

That was all it took and all the non purebloods were again rolling around laughing.

Aunt Minnie growled at them and said "Explain what is so funny."

Finally Hermione was able to pull it together and said "Horny is a non magical term meaning, um, amorous." The others were still laughing.

Most of the adults got it then but some of the kids were still confused until Luna spoke up and said "you know… wanting some (Still getting confused looks.) Merlin you guys, do you know what sex is?"

Luna had even made some of the adults blush.

Susan's eyes had opened at all the laughter and said "Wow, laughter really is the best medicine."

Harry turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Suzy, I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much. Now take your potions."

"You'll say anything to get me to take those things."

"But it's true."

"Whatever, give me the darn potions."

Albus finally said "While I'm glad everyone is fine and in good spirits, just what caused all this?"

Harry said "Drake or Nev, you take it, I'm busy." And he started kissing Susan again.

Hannah said "Madam Pomfrey, you'd better give Suzy a birth control potion at the rate they are going."

Not stopping their kissing, both Harry and Susan raised their hands and gave Hannah the one fingered salute. Finally Susan said "Han, at least my doll kisses back." Harry palmed his face and Hannah turned beet red.

Neville told the Headmaster what had happened and how the attackers were wearing hooded masks. The other interjected into the story whenever they needed to add something.

Harry stood when they were finished and said "Sir, remember out talk earlier? (Albus nodded.) Well, now they have injured my wife and hurt my family. This is the second time they have hurt my new brother. At this point all bets are off."

"Uncle Sev, I mean no offense but they were some of your snakes. I know this because they were too stupid to change their robes. You'd better hope you get to them before me."

Minerva spoke "Harry, you can't do that."

"Aunt Minnie, you know I respect and love you but they just injured the wife of a Lord of four Most Ancient Houses. They also injured an Heiress of Hogwarts. I have every right to do this."

He then said "Lady Hogwarts, you can read my thoughts, correct?"

The ethereal voice spoke through a portrait in the hospital

"Yes Lord Harry."

"Good, do the magical signatures of the students who attacked us match those of the five I'm thinking of?"

"Yes Lord Harry."

"As an Heir of Hogwarts, can I seek retribution for my wife and your Heiress?"

"Yes Lord Harry."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts."

"You are welcome My Lord."

Harry turned to the others and said "Well I guess that settles that then."

Albus said "Harry, all I ask is that you don't kill them."

"I won't Sir, but they may wish for death by the time I'm done."

"Dobby, Sherry."

They popped in and said "Yes Master Harry"

"First off, I want to thank you for your quick response to Susan and your help with everything else. You make me proud that you are my family."

"Thank you Master Harry."

"Now Dobby, I want you to so get Lady Amelia and bring her here. Tell her Susan was injured but is perfectly fine. Sherry, I want you to stay here with Susan and the others. If Madam Pomfrey releases them, escort and protect them back to our dorm. Dobby, when you return with Amelia, you are in guard mode until I return and release you. No one gets near Susan unless they are in our family which now includes Poppy."

"Yes Master Harry, we will keep them safe."

"Thank you Dobby, I can always count on you."

Harry leaned over and kissed Susan then whispered in her ear "I need to go make some arrangements but won't be long. Tell Auntie that I would like to speak with her before she leaves. I love you."

"I love you too Harry, be careful."

He smirked at her "Don't worry about me; I've just got a date with a really big girl. See you in a bit."

Harry looked Draco and Neville in the eye. No words needed. And they nodded in return.

Harry thought "Fawkes, can you take me to he chamber?"

Fawkes flamed in, grabbed Harry, and flamed back out.

****The idea for the Goblins in the Wizengamot came from a couple of different stories. As of this moment, I have not located them to give them credit for the idea. As soon as I do, I will update this to show where it came from. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had trouble with it and started over many times. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but can't figure out a better way to write it at the moment. **

**Chapter 19**

Fawkes deposited Harry in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry turned and said "Thank you Fawkes, I will call you when I need a ride back up."

Harry started walking toward the ridiculously large head of Sal. He called out into his link "Bessie, are you inside or out in the forest?"

She hissed "I'm right behind you Harry."

He turned and jumped about two feet in the air "Geez Bessie, don't scare me like that. Hold on a sec. (He pulled his wand.) 'Scurgify.' Dang Bessie those were brand new boxers. Now they're all skidded up."

"Sorry Harry, I was just practicing for tomorrow. It serves you right wanting to scare your friends like that and then betting on it too."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well it will still be funny tomorrow."

"Harry, you didn't come down here to talk about tomorrow. What is troubling you?"

Harry told Bessie of the events that had just occurred and Bessie grew very angry that the family of her bonded was attacked. Harry asked her for ideas in dealing with the attackers as he wanted to at the least, teach those 'snakes' a lesson. He told Bessie of his promise to Albus not to kill them and that had seriously cut down their options. They spent maybe an hour coming up with a plan. Harry finally said "Well if this doesn't work, you could always just eat them."

"Contrary to popular belief Harry, humans taste too much like chicken for my tastes. I hate chicken. Especially roosters. So the best you could get out of me is a death stare."

"Thank you Bessie, are we still good for tomorrow?"

"Yep! Just warn me before you come down so I can get in place."

"Okay Bessie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Fawkes, can you take me back?"

Fawkes flamed in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes was trilling to Bessie who said "Fawkes wants to know if this will be all for the night. He was in the middle of a hot date with Hedwig and was about to score when you interrupted."

Harry said "Yes, this will be all for the night. But you'd better be good to my girl. If you hurt her, I'll…I'll…well I'll find some way to get you back."

Fawkes made a sound that Harry was sure was a laugh and took him back to Susan.

Fawkes flamed Harry back into the hospital wing and after a thank you from Harry, he returned to his date. Susan was just sitting there with Amelia and Dobby. Harry approached Susan and knelt beside her bed. He asked

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm fine now that you have come back for me. Poppy already sent everyone back to their dorms. Before you ask, Sherry popped them straight to our common room."

Madam Pomfrey approached them and Harry asked

"Poppy, how long does Susan need to stay here?"

"She can go now since you are here. Just make sure she doesn't overdo it in the next few days and here are some pain relief potions if she needs them."

"Thank you Poppy. Auntie, will you join us in our sitting room? I think we need to talk about a couple of things."

"Of course Harry."

Harry turned to Dobby "Can you take us there?" 

"Yes Master Harry, at once." Harry picked up Susan bridal style. Dobby grabbed his robe and Amelia's hand and popped them out.

Upon arrival, Harry placed Susan on the loveseat and sat down beside her after Amelia had taken a seat. Susan turned to Harry and snapped at him.

"Harry, love, I'm not an invalid. I can stand and walk on my own two feet."

Amelia frowned and said to Susan "Suzy, we've all had a shock tonight. He is just acting out of his concern for you."

"Yeah Auntie, he was soo concerned that he left me in the hospital wing to go do who knows what."

Amelia turned to Harry and said "You know she is right, why did you leave your wife when she was there? That is not like you."

Harry stood and started pacing. Susan and Amelia both noticed the simmering rage burning in his eyes and waited for him to speak.

Harry finally said "Auntie, we had our arses handed to us today. The only way we weren't hurt any worse was due to our family rings. Suzy was fine, you know I wouldn't have gone anywhere if she wasn't. Plus, she was surrounded by our family not to mention Dobby and Sherry."

They just sat there and let him finish. They knew if Harry was this upset, the best thing would be for him to let it out.

"I left to go set plans in motion. I know who did this and they will NOT get away with it." Harry turned and looked Amelia straight in the eye. "Madam Bones, I am informing you, in your capacity as Head of the DMLE, that I, Lord Potter, will seek retribution for their actions against my wife and family."

Amelia stayed in the formal tone "Lord Potter, I understand your aggravation but let the DMLE handle it."

"Amelia, the Headmaster has already informed me that there is not much that can be done without definite proof. Lady Hogwarts has already confirmed my suspicions and I will act on it as is my right as a Hogwarts heir. I already know he won't call in the DMLE as is his right especially since he didn't for Blaise's attack."

"Harry, just do me a favor since I can see your mind is set. Don't cross the line with your actions. Some families won't hesitate to bring you up on charges if you go too far."

"Auntie, I'm not going to kill them. But they will be set as an example for the whole school to see. Also, while I'm thinking about it, please inform the other parents of this and tell them it's time to start training for real. We didn't even get a spell off tonight. What good is all the knowledge if we can't hold our own?"

"Harry, we all agreed on the training plan. It's what we felt was best."

"Auntie, I almost lost Suzy tonight because I couldn't protect her. That will NOT happen again. We have a duty to each other because of our bond. We can't survive without the other, not that I would want to anyway."

Susan's eyes were tearing up as she could feel the love coming from Harry. She got up and went and hugged him tightly and said "Harry, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

He turned to her "Baby, I was so scared I was going to lose you. I wasn't scared for my own life but for the future we want together." He raised her chin and gave her a tender kiss. When they broke apart, Harry turned to Amelia.

Harry said "Amelia; I had a meeting with Dumbledore tonight. He was fishing for information. He asked me about the set up with the Goblins which I side stepped by saying Aunt Cissy and Grandma Augusta were handling it. I am convinced he is still playing his games and will try and do something to block us and our plans."

"I will pass it along when I get back. Now, don't cross the line Harry and it looks like you two need some 'us' time. Sherry? (Sherry popped by her side.) Can you take me home?"

"Yes Mistress"

Harry said "Thank you for coming Auntie."

Amelia hugged them both and said "You know I will always be here for you. I love you both."

Susan said "We love you too, Auntie."

With that said, Sherry popped Amelia home just as Neville entered the sitting room.

"Hey you two, how are you feeling Susan?"

Susan replied "Better now Nev, would you tell the others we are back but will see them in the morning? I think my husband and I need to talk and just be together."

"Of course Susan, I just came up here was to see if you had returned and make sure you were alright. Harry, we can't let another tonight happen."

"I know, Neville, I'm working on it already. Tell the others the field trip is still on and we will see everyone at lunch."

Harry and Susan turned and went to their chambers. Susan said "Harry, I would really like a bath. I need you close so I am asking you to join me."

Harry blushed and said "If you are sure. I don't think I could let you out of my sight right now either."

Sherry prepared them a bubble bath as they disrobed. They glanced at each other and blushed. Harry climbed in the tub first with Susan following close behind. She had started to go to the other end of the tub when a smirk flashed across her face. She moved over to Harry and gave him a loving kiss. She turned and sat down with her back to his chest. She said "Put your arms around me, my husband, I said I needed you close."

Harry smiled "Yes dear."

They sat there for an hour just holding each other the whole time. The time in the tub was very good for them as they held each other and cried for what could have happened. Not willing to leave each other, they dried each other off, dressed each other and went to bed. Susan climbed into the bed and pulled him in behind her. She spooned up to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Susan giggled as she wiggled her butt up against him causing a reaction. Harry said "You know you are killing me, don't you?"

She grinned and said "Yes dear, but it's so nice to be appreciated."

**H & S**

The next morning, a very secretive Harry made Susan get up and put on her shorts and trainers. As soon as she had done this, he grabbed her and took her to 'The Cove'. They spent the entire morning lounging around on the beach and just being together. About an hour before lunch, they got up and headed back to the beach house to shower and get ready to meet their friends. Once ready, they portkeyed back into their bedroom and walked downstairs to meet everyone.

Once they got downstairs, Daphne sniffed the air and said "I smell sun tan oil." Tracey glared at Susan and said "OOOH, I hate you. You've been out lying in the sun haven't you? You went to the beach didn't you? No wonder we haven't seen you all morning."

Susan and Harry just grinned at them. "I'm sorry guys; Harry just grabbed me and took me."

Hermione said "Is that the field trip? If it is, let's go now."

Harry said "No, that's not the field trip. Let's go eat so we can go."

It seemed everyone was a little upset with them all through lunch but quickly caught up to Harry and Susan as they made their way back to the dorm. Once they had all caught up, Harry led them straight to the entrance for the Chamber of Secrets. He turned and said:

"Well, you guys, it is finally time for you to see the final secret of the Founders."

He hissed the password to the door and led them down the long set of stairs into the chamber. On their way down, Harry called to Bessie in his mind and told her they were coming. His response was that she was ready. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the massive chamber, Harry flicked his wand and all the torches lit up.

The group stood there for a few minutes and looked around. The famous Chamber of Secrets was such a let down. Harry stood behind Susan and wrapped his arms around her. Finally not seeing the big deal, Hermione asked "What was the big danger about this place? It doesn't look like such a big deal to me."

Tracey sensed some kind of prank from Harry and decided to play along. "Yeah Harry, I thought this place was supposed to be dangerous. Just what makes it so dangerous?"

Just then, Bessie slithered out of the darkness and hissed at them with her yellow eyes glowing from the torch light. The reactions were better than expected and Harry managed to win his bet with Neville. Lisa, Hermione, and Hannah all peed themselves and passed out. Blaise and Draco managed to crap themselves. Neville, Luna, Daphne and Susan just stood there staring while Tracey and Harry were both laughing.

Harry said "Tracey, I would like you to meet my familiar Bessie. I think she is the reason why everyone thinks this place is dangerous. Now, would you be so kind as to 'enervate' those three."

Once they were awake, Harry said "Um guys, the 'scurgify' charm will wonders for your accidents. I should know as I had to use one yesterday when she got me."

The five accident victims just scowled at him. Draco said "Thanks for that Harry. Now what was so important that we had to come down here?"

"Well, truth be known, you all have been driving me crazy about seeing the chamber. Another thing is that we can come here and do whatever we need to without being watched over. Behind that statue are a potions lab, library, and a suite of rooms. We can use this place to start combat training. Uncle Sal has agreed to help us train as I am not happy with our getting our collective asses handed to us last night. Today, the reason is to plan. Bessie and I have come up with a plan to get those mini Death Eaters back for the attacks."

Hermione asked "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm so glad you asked Mione. You see part of the plan involves you and your new boyfriend acting as decoys."

She scowled at him then said "Go on."

"Well our plan is to have you and Blaise walk hand in hand out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. It may take several times to get the 'snakes' to take the bait not that either of you will mind." He grinned.

Blaise said "You want us to take evening strolls alone out on the grounds?"

"Yes"

Blaise said "I like this plan already. Please continue."

"Well it our hope that you will walk close to the forest and be followed by the 'snakes'. Once they start to attack you, Bessie will come out of the forest and petrify them. Once they are frozen, we will levitate them and place them in the Transfiguration courtyard for all to see the price of attacking the Heirs."

Hermione said "It's a little risky if we will be out there by ourselves."

"Hermione, would I put you at risk? I will also have the Thestrals watching over you. In fact, they will be all around you as you walk. You will be well protected."

Hermione smiled at Blaise and said "Okay, I agree. Let's start tonight."

Harry hissed "Bessie, are you okay with that?"

She hissed back "Yes Harry, I will alert the others."

He said "thank you" and she replied by bobbing her head.

**H & S**

It was a good thing Amelia and given the warning to Cissy and Augusta or else they would have been blindsided. Dumbledore led the charge to keep the votes away from Harry and to keep the Goblins out of the Wizengamot. The only thing to keep his measures from passing was the rather large voting block of the Heirs and their allied houses. There were others who voted with the Heirs just to try and stay on their good side. Dumbledore's voting block thought they had scored a major victory by keeping multiple votes out of one person's hands. Cissy, Sirius, and Augusta used their cunning to maneuver the vote in the direction they wanted. The plan had been from the beginning to allow someone holding multiple seats to be able to name proxies for the other seats therefore keeping the seat active in the voting. Dumbledore saw it as a way to influence the proxy votes in his favor. Harry, on the other hand, knew differently. He alone would name the proxies and they would be people he trusted. In other words, when his group of friends came of age, it would be them leading the wizarding world.

The fight over Harry naming the Goblins as his proxy for the Evanston seat met with a whole lot of resistance. It was a hard fought battle that eventually failed to be approved. Cissy had prepared for this and stood to address the Wizengamot.

"Fellow members, it is a sad day when our right to name a proxy is taken away from us. Lord Potter gave instruction to do this the honorable way. He wanted to give you the chance to correct the serious bigotry shown toward our Goblin brothers. Since you are obviously never going to see the error of your ways, a stronger action must be taken."

Dumbledore said "And just what is said stronger action?"

Cissy knew the answer but asked anyway "Just what is the value of a High Seat Chief Warlock?"

Dumbledore hesitantly said "The last time a High Seat was sold, it went for one million galleons but that was well over one hundred years ago."

Cissy turned to Ragnok "Lord Ragnok, Lord Potter would like to sell the Goblin nation the High Seat of Evanston House for one galleon."

There were many shouts of outrage and some even attempted to buy the seat themselves. Many were upset that Harry would devalue a seat in such a way. Dumbledore finally quieted down the room and said

"That is an outrage. I forbid Lord Potter from doing that."

Cissy said "The offer has been made. What say you Lord Ragnok?"

Amos Diggory stood and said "I object! I will give you one million galleons for the seat."

Cissy turned and said "Lord Diggory, Lord Potter refuses to sell said seat to anyone but Lord Ragnok. Lord Potter left instructions that the seat may only go to someone he considers family. Lord Potter's definition of family is someone who has not betrayed him or his parents."

Amos Diggory sat down immediately.

Cissy turned to Dumbledore and said "I guess that definitely leaves you out Chief Warlock."

Lord Ragnok said "I accept the offer by Lord Potter."

The whole room went silent as Ragnok gave a feral grin and handed Cissy one galleon.

Sirius stood and said "Your power over Lord Potter ended a long time ago. I want this assembly to remember that our Chief Warlock offered his vow in front of this body, at my trial, to support and aid Lord Potter. I think this shows just what sort of man our Chief Warlock truly is."

Augusta Longbottom stood and said "I motion for a vote of no confidence in our Chief Warlock."

Sirius stood and said "I second the motion."

The vote was called and the High Seats voted to remove Dumbledore. Seeing the shift in power, many of the other seats followed suit. They realized they couldn't afford to be on the wrong side of the High Seats. As soon as the voting was done, Dumbledore was removed from the Wizengamot. The next action to be taken was to install a new Chief Warlock. Many nominations were given but Lord Greengrass was voted in as the new head of the Wizengamot.

In his first official act, he asked for discussion as to whether a man such as Dumbledore should be allowed to remain at Hogwarts as Headmaster. That discussion lasted a while and it was finally decided to petition the board of governors to remove him. They felt that if he would betray a vow to Lord Potter, would any of their children be safe.

H & S

It took several days before the 'snakes' took the bait. Hermione and Blaise had started to vary their walking times and got followed one afternoon. They had sent word through Harry so that Bessie would know when they were out. With the petrifying done, Bessie called to Harry in his mind saying "Mission Accomplished." Harry walked out onto the grounds and levitated the five petrified bodies and had them follow him into the Great Hall just as dinner was being served. As everyone gasped, he said "This is the price you pay for hurting my family." With that said he took them to the transfiguration courtyard and set them up for all to see.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from either the book or the movies.

AN: Yes, yes, I know it has been over a year since I updated this story. I can only say I'm sorry but to be quite honest, I lost my way and realized that I made some major mistakes along the way. That being said, after toying with this chapter for a long time and I'm still not at all happy with it.

Chapter 20

For the first time in many years, Albus Dumbledore's influence in the magical community was waning. His manipulations against the High Seats had cost him his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and now his position as Headmaster was being called into question. In an unexpected turn of events to him, he had been called to a meeting with the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The meeting had not been going well for Albus and halfway through; one of the governors got up and opened the door to reveal the three Founders' heirs and their parents or guardian as the case may be. In Harry's case, he had brought Cissy with him as she was the most ruthless. For once, Albus had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and see if the situation could be salvaged.

Harry said "Professor Dumbledore, although I am not happy with your actions, I still respect you as an educator. The times we spent together, where you truly let out your passion for teaching were quite enjoyable experiences for all of us and I would hate to see it end."

Albus nodded. Harry turned to Cissy and nodded.

Cissy said "I'm sorry to say that I quite disagree with Lord Potter on this point. You purposely tried to gain information from him and use it to your advantage. I am appalled that you did something like this. May I ask why?"

Albus bowed his head and said "I felt that he had too much power for any one person. No one should be able to control that many votes as it takes away everyone else's voice in our government. Lord Potter, I do apologize for my actions but it is what I truly believe."

Harry said "Professor, we invited you in to our confidence and even though you weren't privy to all of our plans, my intentions were not kept secret. You knew I had already passed two titles on already and I made no secret about preparing others to assume some of my other titles. I understand your beliefs and agree with them but I just wish you had been honest with us from the start. More than likely, I could have eased your fears and at least come to an understanding so that we wouldn't be in this situation. If you had just listened and truly joined us in our quest to better our world, you would still have a say in things. I have said it several times that I never wished to hold that many seats and that I was waiting on some things to happen. I will still not reveal all of my plans to you as you have betrayed the trust we placed in you."

Amelia said "Albus, while your intentions may have been honorable from your point of view, our point of view sees it as an attack on the High Seats in general and on Lord Potter directly. For the first time in generations, the High Seats are united in their goals. Do we always agree, no, do we work out our differences, yes. We decided that we will no longer allow such threats to continue by anyone."

Susan said "Professor, I'm sorry to say that the heirs have decided that you no longer have the qualities we require in a headmaster of this institution. The bottom line is that we can't trust you now and along with that trust, we have doubts that you are the man who will push forward our agenda to modernize and improve the academics of Hogwarts to make it the true premier magical school in the world. You have brought dishonor to your position and it is with great regret that I must ask the Board to discharge you from your duties here. I wish it could be different but unfortunately you brought this upon yourself."

Lisa said "I charge the Board to create a short list of candidates for the position. We would prefer the position be filled from outside the Hogwarts' staff as we need fresh ideas and energy to propel this school back into the forefront of magical education once again."

Albus asked "What about Minerva?"

Harry replied "We have talked with her about this matter and were quickly told that her heart was for teaching and not being an administrator. At her own request, she does not want to be put on the short list."

Harry looked around the room and nodded at everyone. He then said "If you will excuse us." Harry, Susan, and Lisa left the board room and went back to their dorm.

**H & S**

The next several months saw a continuous stream of pleas from the parents and families of the petrified snakes. After finally reaching the end of their patience with the situation, Amelia and Minerva were finally able to sit down with Harry and talk about releasing the students from their curse. Susan stayed during the meeting and remained curled up next to him the entire time. After their arguments were exhausted for releasing the students, Susan finally kissed him and said "Harry, you've had your revenge and I am fine, the right thing to do is show a little Christmas spirit and let them go."

Harry nodded and said "If you say so love. I do have some conditions if I were to do this. First, we will do it on the day we leave for home for the holidays. Secondly, when they are released, I want their families along with the whole student population to be a witness to it. Thirdly, Bessie will be present."

Minerva said "Lord Potter, do you really intend to subject everyone to Bessie?"

"Yes I do, Aunt Minnie. One look at Bessie and they will know what could have happened. At the same time, they will also know that my familiar will protect my family at all costs. This was the warning, the next time, she won't hold back."

Amelia and Minerva both said "As you wish Lord Potter."

Harry rose from his seat and went and hugged the two witches. He said "I'm sorry to have put you both in this situation. But everyone needs to understand that attacking my family, and that includes both of you, will result in serious consequences."

**H & S **

Harry awoke early the morning of departure and went to the Transfiguration courtyard. He spent a few minutes talking to the statues for he knew they would hear him. He said "I just wanted you to know that if you attempt anything else, Bessie won't be so merciful and neither will I. You were raised as pure-bloods and you know the law. If you ever hurt Susan again, I will destroy you and your families and I doubt they would ever find the bodies. If you think it is an idle threat, just remember that your families will lose their status and fortunes if you bother us again."

Harry called Dobby and once he arrived, he asked "Dobby, could you move these things to the front lawn of the school for me?"

"Yes Master Harry, at once."

Harry walked into the Great Hall to join his family for breakfast. As he sat beside Susan and started filling his plate, she asked "Everything ready?"

"Yeah, I just had Dobby move them to the front lawn." He let out a long sigh.

Susan said "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well I feel like we are letting them off too easily. I just wish there was something else I could do to show my true feelings for them."

"I'm sure you will think of something my dear."

Almost like he called her, Hedwig appeared. As he was feeding her bacon, he had a thought and started whispering in Hedwig's ear. After a few minutes, she barked at him in almost a laugh and bobbed her head showing agreement.

Susan looked over at him and said "Just what are you two up to now?"

Harry grinned. "Oh you'll see."

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and headed outside. With the way Harry was acting, the rest of Founders House scrambled to join him to see what he had done. They stepped out onto the front steps and saw a flock of owls dive bombing the statues and Harry doubled over laughing. When the owls finally cleared, the statues were so badly covered in owl droppings that it was just running off of them.

At the appointed time of 9:00 am, Minerva and Amelia led the families onto the castle grounds for the assembly as the students were led out by their heads of houses and lined up. The families were glaring at Harry as Minerva and Amelia were covering their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing. Severus even struggled to keep the amusement off his face.

Harry thought "Bessie, can you come on out to the assembly?"

She answered back "I'm coming but did you have to do this in the snow? You could have at least waited until spring time."

"Yeah, that is what I wanted to do too but my wife told me I was wrong to do that and to be charitable at the holidays."

"You are so whipped Harry. Well if I've got to come out there, you have to meet me at the edge of the forest. You are going to perform some Parselmagic and make me invisible for my approach. If I have to do this then I'm at least going to get a laugh out of it."

"Ok girl, now just how will we release the curse on them?"

"That's easy, I will tell you what to say in Parseltongue and you will release them. As far as I know, there are only two ways to release the curse. The first would be using a potion made of mandrake root and the second is by using Parselmagic. The beauty of using Parselmagic is that it will scare the crap out of everyone while you do it as we speak back and forth to each other."

Harry laughed to the annoyance of everyone around him. Susan glared at him and he leaned over and whispered "Bessie."

She just looked at him and said "Harry James Potter, don't you think owl shit is enough? Now you have Bessie wanting to join in."

With a sheepish look, he replied "She said it was the only way she would come out here today."

He called Dobby and they popped down to the forest. Harry waved his wand at Bessie and hissed $$INVISIBLE$$. She then took off for the assembly as Dobby popped him back to the steps of the castle.

It was about then that the students had arrived on the front steps and they were either outright laughing or making running comments on the grossness of the statues.

Harry said "Thank you all for attending. I would like to start off by saying that the punishment these five received was very mild compared to what could have happened. I need you to understand the price of hurting someone from my family and if you think this was all in revenge on the whim of a boy, you may think again. As the Head of several Ancient and Noble Houses, by their own laws, I could have exacted a much stronger penalty for the lady of my houses being injured. As I have already informed Director Bones and Headmistress McGonagall, this was a warning, next time I won't be so generous."

He turned to the families and said "You may thank my wife, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Bones for this leniency on my part. If I had had my way, they would have remained like this until the end of the school year."

He stepped forward and waved his wand and hissed $$REAPPEAR$$. The Founders House students stood there calmly as everyone else screamed out and attempted to cover their eyes.

Harry said "My familiar has assured me that for now, no harm will come to anyone who looks at her in the eye."

Bessie hissed "Harry, I'm getting cold, can we get this over with? All you have to do is point your wand at them and say 'awaken' in our tongue."

He hissed back "Is that all?"

"Yep"

He pointed his wand at the five statues and hissed $$AWAKEN$$. The five students reanimated and Harry approached them.

He asked "Do you all remember our talk?"

They all nodded vigorously as they were watching Bessie out of the corner of their eyes. He said "Good, don't ever forget it. You had better be thankful my Susan is more forgiving than I am because I would have left you like that. By the way, you all look and smell disgusting. Please go clean yourselves up without making a mess in our home. You give new meaning to the term 'filthy'."

He turned back to Bessie and said "Thanks girl." To the shock of everyone on the crowd, she leaned down and Harry placed a kiss on her nose. As she moved away, she hissed "That ought to keep them talking for a while."

**H&S**

The holidays were normally meant to be relaxing but for Harry and Suzy, it was a constant shift between houses as each family hosted the others for at least one night of the holidays. While Harry loved his family, he started getting annoyed with the constant moving from one place to the next when all he really wanted to do was find some place quiet and spend time with Susan. Many of their days were spent in meetings with the other heirs along with their guardians on various topics but after a few days, the discussions became tiresome and boring. One of the main questions that Harry wanted answers to had been about training. Their continued evasiveness and refusal to discuss it led to Harry being at odds with the adults to the point where he started avoiding them. The adults used every trick in the book to stall any kind of dueling or battle training with the only excuse being that they had everything in hand and would like for them to enjoy their childhood a bit longer. Harry found their expression particularly amusing when he denied ever having a childhood. When Christmas Eve rolled around, the unfortunate topic once again made an appearance and after enduring the same old platitudes, Harry grew agitated.

He finally said "You know, I love all of you dearly but in this case, you are dead wrong but I think it's going to take one of us being killed before you really consider the fact that we are serious about this subject. Not only that, you sound so much like Dumbledore that that I don't even want to be around you."

Sirius said "That's a low blow there Harry. You know as well as I do that you are not physically ready for that."

Harry turned and snarled "Well then dogfather, tell me when will we be 'old enough'? The way we see it, those five who attacked us sure must have been ready for it. Hell, the only way we walked away from it was due to our rings. They wiped the floor with us and I almost lost Susan in the process. I refuse to let that happen again and if you won't train us, then I will just find someone who will."

Amelia jumped up and said "Harry, you weren't the only one who almost lost Susan and while you two are the most important people in my life, I will not sit here and listen to you threaten us. I don't care who your titles say you are."

The other adults were all nodding in agreement and sending glares to their children. Well all except one. Petunia stood and said "We have to find a balance here. Harry, you know I love you but they may be right. From what I've read, too much magic of this kind at your age could damage your core pretty badly. If those other kids have already learned this stuff and are practicing it, more than likely they will not be a threat to you much longer. One of the Goblin healers told me that using that much magic at your age will cause them to end up as squibs or worse die due to an unstable core."

Sirius said "See Harry, even Tuney agrees with us."

Petunia said "Yes Sirius but only about the magic use part. I agree with Harry and the kids that they need to learn to protect themselves and running laps around the lake and doing push ups is not going to get the job done. I also agree with the adults that to use battle type magics would be a bad thing for the kids but I propose you teach them the battle magic anyway."

She was interrupted by a lot of loud protests from the group of adults while all the kids smirked. Sirius said "You're not magical and don't know what you are talking about. How could you possible even suggest that?"

Harry stood up and got in Sirius' face. He said "And just what did that mean Lord Peverell? Was that a jab at my aunt for her being non-magical? If it was, you can get out now. I will not tolerate that kind of talk about my family."

Cissy said "Harry, calm down. You know he wouldn't do that."

Susan stood and said "That's not what it sounded like to me. I would like to hear what Aunt Tuney had to say before she was so rudely interrupted." Susan then walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to try and calm him.

Petunia testily replied "Yes well, I think that the magics could be taught and not practiced. Much like they do repetition in muggle schools. The wand movements could be practiced with a blank wand until they were second nature. At the same time, we could require oaths from them not to use the magics until their cores have stabilized. By doing this, their own magic will put restrictions on them. I also think that this practice would allow them to be better prepared for dueling and they could hone their skills without lethal or dangerous curses. Sirius, how many times have you bragged that you defeated opponents by simply pranking them into submission?"

Sirius stood and said "Tuney, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded. Harry, you know I love you like you are my own son but…."

Tuney snapped "And I don't?"

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "Tuney, more than anyone else, I know what you have done for Harry and I will be eternally grateful for that."

Petunia added "I know Siri but they need to be trained in some manner. Maybe I will just enroll him in martial arts classes after the holidays. That would give him the abilities he is seeking."

Sirius replied "Even though we have been doing the physical training this year, I think you have a good idea there and I think we will do that. It would give them skills that most wizards would never think about or try and it would give them the ability to fight without magic."

Harry said "You know, this is all well and good and Tuney, I like your idea and may even agree to it. The problem is that none of you have discussed this with us and asked us if we wanted to do it. Your jobs are to help us make our decisions. Not make them for us."

Sirius said "While you are under our care, you will do as we say."

Cissy smacked his arm and said "You idiot! I know you just didn't say that after growing up with your mother."

Harry just glared at them all at that point and said "You know what, ah screw it…." Harry whispered in Susan's ear to which she nodded. Harry closed his eyes and they popped out of Potter Manor.

The adults were stunned by them leaving and a few minutes later, Dobby popped in and said "My Master and Mistress wish you a Happy Christmas. They have decided to spend the rest of the holidays alone together. They said you may contact them through me but only if someone dies. They will return to the castle for the beginning of the term."

Dobby popped away as everyone sat there in silence. Draco finally said "You know, I really can't say as I blame them. In fact, you have shown so much grace and generosity tonight that I think I will go find something else to do. Are any of you guys coming?"

Daphne said "Yes Draco, I think I've had about enough of family for one night."

Gradually, after giving the adults harsh glares, all the kids got up and followed Draco out of the room. When they reached the sitting room, Draco approached a painting and asked "Aunt Lily, will you ask Harry and Suzy if we can join them?"

She nodded and then left for a minute. When she reappeared she laughed and said "My son said his brothers and sisters are always welcome but to hurry as he is getting ready to bring the wards up to full strength."

Draco turned to the others and asked "Well, are you coming?"

With huge grins on their faces, they all ran to their rooms to get what ever they needed. It wasn't fifteen minutes later before they were being deposited by their portkeys at the Cove.

With a glance at Draco, Harry asked "Is that everyone?"

"Yeah"

Harry closed his eyes and held up his hand. At that moment, only Dobby, Susan, and he could get in or out.

**H&S**

It was a disgusted Cissy who rose and looked to the others. She said "You all knew it was a sensitive subject and you just couldn't resist going there. I too do not wish to endanger any of our children's cores but at the same time, I believe Harry to be right. He almost lost his soul mate and to him, nothing else matters but protecting her."

She turned to Sirius and said "And you, you big idiot. You think that you can just make decisions for him now that you are back in his life? If it wasn't for him, your stupid ass would still be locked up in Azkaban. And while I know your hearts are in the right place, you have to remember that you cannot just sit there and make decisions for him without even asking or trying to reach a compromise."

Sirius said "I won't have my son destroying his core on some foolish notion."

"He is not foolish and is your GODSON!"

"But…."

"I will do whatever he wants at this point. It is our job to guide him and I damn sure won't fail him and Draco. In fact, whether I am welcome or not at this point, I think I would prefer their company." She turned and strolled out of the room.

She started searching the house for the kids and became more nervous when she couldn't find them. She finally went to Draco's room and noticed that all of his things were gone and then ran to the sitting room. "Lily, do you know where the kids are?"

"Yes Cissy, they left and are with Harry and Suzy."

She started to activate her portkey when Lily quickly said "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Harry just locked everyone out and you can't get in at this point."

Cissy slumped down into a chair and sat there for a minute before looking up at the portrait. "Will you deliver a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell them Happy Christmas and that I love them all. Also tell them that I will help them in any way they want and will teach them myself if necessary."

Cissy watched as Lily stepped out of the portrait. James looked in and said "Would you do something for me?"

"Of course, as long as you return the favor."

"Good, roll up a newspaper and take care of that mangy dog. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Keep watch over them please."

"Always."

**H&S**

The fact that the other kids had chosen to spend their holiday with him and Susan instead of their families touched Harry deeply. To show his gratitude, he had Dobby go to Potter Manor in the middle of the night and retrieve all of the gifts that they had bought each other. After a quick chat with Susan and Draco, they opted to leave the gifts bought for them by the adults just sitting there to further show their displeasure with them.

Dobby and the elves went all out for breakfast the next morning and the table was groaning from the weight of the food that was upon it. When they had eaten their fill, Harry led the group out to the beach where they found their presents underneath a lit up palm tree. Their time together that morning was so enjoyable that Draco said "You know, I think we ought to make this a family tradition from now on."

Daphne smiled and said "Yes, I can see us celebrating Christmas with our kids running all around us on the beach."

Draco glanced at her and blushed to the amusement of the rest of the kids.

They spent the rest of the holiday taking full advantage of the tropical island. While the girls would tend to group together and lie out in the sun, the boys would find or create some activity to keep themselves occupied. The boys quickly learned not to annoy the girls so the only time you saw a male around them was when they needed suntan lotion applied and it was usually Harry doing it for Suzy. When one of the girls asked why she kept calling Harry over to do it, she flat out said "What, and pass up a chance to kiss my husband?" Most of the girls just giggled at the thought but then thought about what she said and started trying to work out how they could get some of the same treatment as Susan did.

Most days were spent on the beach where all of them developed healthy looking tans from the many activities they did as a group. The time spent together on the island further cemented the group's relationship with each other and their parents would be in for a rude awakening should they try to steamroll them once again. Deep inside, every single one of them loved their parents and knew that they had their best interests at heart but the decision making process of the family had to change.

The biggest fears amongst the youths were that Harry would finally get fed up and pull away from the rest of the family. If this were to happen, they knew that they would most likely follow just as they had done over the holiday but that was a situation they really didn't want to consider.

The adults were having their worst Christmas in years and it was a real eye opening experience for them. After having breakfast, it was a rather subdued group that approached the tree to exchange gifts. Their feelings were only magnified when they saw that the kids had taken their gifts for each other and left all the ones to and from the adults. Sirius being the big kid that he is had been especially looking forward to the chance to catch up on all the Christmases he missed with Harry. To see the gifts he had bought piled up in the corner just made it so much worse and he along with the rest of the adults struggled with the depressing situation for the rest of the day. Cissy was so put out with him and the others that she just got up and left the room.

When Sirius made the mistake of asking her where she was going, she replied "Anywhere where you aren't. I would advise you to find a comfortable couch as you will not share my bed until I see my two boys again."

Each one of the adults stepped out of the room at one point or another in the morning and made a plea to Dobby to come to them. Once everybody had their chance, Dobby popped in amongst them and said "I don't see anyone missing so I assume no one has died. The Master along with his family asked to be left alone so I will not be taking any messages to them and ruin their fun so you can tell them how disappointed you are in them. You can speak with them when they return to school. Goodbye."

The biggest debate held amongst the adults was about whether or not to attend the balls they had been invited to and accepted. The absence of the young Lords and Ladies would not go unnoticed and would cause them to answer questions that they really didn't want to answer. Who really wanted to explain that they were being punished for being pig headed? No, they were not looking forward to the balls as they would have to admit to their shortcomings.

New Year's Eve rolled around and Harry hosted a ball for his brothers and sisters. The beauty of this ball was that they didn't have to put on uncomfortable clothes. Harry rather enjoyed dancing with Susan while she was in a bikini with a wrap around her waist. When the New Year rang in, Harry and Susan weren't the only ones sharing a kiss. Daphne had grabbed Draco while Lisa did the same for Neville. Blaise didn't want to look like a wimp and quickly grabbed Hermione. The rest patiently waited for their New Year's kiss until their sisters were finished. They savored every minute of their party because they knew that in another two days, their holiday would be over.

By the afternoon of the second day, they were growing a little nervous over the prospect of facing the adults. Little did they know that the adults were feeling equally nervous about seeing their children. The four parents in the paintings were being hard pressed to offer counseling to both groups as they were sitting and talking out their angers and fears the night before the return.

It was actually Lily who winced when Harry finally came out and said what he was thinking. "I don't really see what everyone is so worked up about. If they don't want to be part of the solution, then they are part of the problem. I for one won't bow to their wishes any longer."

Hermione said "That's easy for you to say. You are already titled and none of them are your parents."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this and she blushed. "I'm sorry Harry. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't but you did bring up a good point. Aunt Tuney has been the only one there for me until Susan came along. I'm having mixed feelings about Sirius at the moment after he went all parental on me. I was glad to help him get released but that's what is bothering me. Why did I have to bail him out when if he had done what he was supposed to in the first place, it never would have happened? At this point, I choose to make my own decisions and if I choose not to follow their directions, so be it."

Susan said "You're going to piss the lot of them off."

"Then they're going to have to get over it. When it comes to our safety, I won't take no for an answer anymore."

Several heads were nodding in agreement as Harry spoke again. "Listen, I don't want to put your relationship with your parents in jeopardy but I'm not going to blindly follow what they say anymore. In their eyes, they will probably say I'm acting childish but I take the job of keeping the most important person in my life happy and protected. As long as Susan and I are okay, I could care less about the rest of the world." He was rewarded with a kiss for that statement.

Draco replied "We understand Harry but you know they will try."

"Let them. There are more schools in the world than just Hogwarts and if we have another term like this last one, I can assure you that Susan and I will be looking into them."

**H&S**

Despite Lily's warnings, the meeting after the holidays did not go as well as hoped. Sirius still couldn't manage to keep his foot out of his mouth and blew up at Harry and called him an immature prick for running off.

Harry responded "Of course I'm immature. I'm freaking thirteen years old. What's your excuse?"

When Sirius didn't reply, Harry stared at him for a minute before saying "Just get away from me and stay away. You've had a lot of practice at that."

With that said, Harry left the Founder's house common room and went up to his suite. When Petunia tried to get him to stop, he just held up his hand and continued to walk away.

It was evident to them that they had messed up when Susan spoke in a cold voice which was uncommon for her. "My husband did not want to come back but he did for me. I would really appreciate it if you would leave him alone before he changes his mind and we have to leave again."

Amelia spouted "I won't allow it!"

"My dear Auntie, I go where my husband goes." Once she said that, she turned and joined Harry in their suite without even a glance behind her. When she entered their room, she found Harry pacing the room in a fury with magic crackling around him. She tried to calmly talk to him and even attempted to sooth him over their bond but nothing was working. She finally stood toe to toe with him to force him to talk to her which she quickly realized may have been a mistake.

There was no way the argument that ensued could go unnoticed by those in the common room. It grew so bad that even the parents abandoned their upstairs portraits and fled to the ones in the common room. For the unintentional eavesdroppers, most of the words couldn't be made out until they heard Susan shriek "Don't make me choose between you and my family."

"Sounds like you already made your choice. You can just stay here then."

Everyone in the common room felt a shudder go through the room right before they heard Susan scream "NOOOOOO!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys and girls. Not really a chapter but I have finally made a decision regarding this story. I know the last chapter wasn't what it should have been and I should never have posted it. I have also been away from this story for too long to do it proper justice.

That being said, my first priority is to finish 'Losing Control'. As soon as I'm done with that, I'm going to come back and do a complete rewrite of Harry and Suzy and change some things that have bothered me. The reason for waiting is that the last time I tried to work on two stories at once; this one got pushed to the side so I don't do that anymore.

As it was my first story, I made a lot of mistakes and my biggest was starting their marriage off in first year.

So, here is the plan. I will rerelease it as Harry & Suzy Rewrite and make the necessary changes to the story as I go. Once I catch up to where I left off, probably excluding most of Chapter 20, I will permanently delete the original and be left with what I hope is a much better story.

Thanks for reading and your patience.

Jack


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone,

I am happy to announce that the rewrite of Harry & Suzy will begin posting this weekend (9/28/13). For the moment, the title is very unoriginal as I will list it as Harry & Suzy, Version 2.0 until I can come up with something better. (I will take suggestions.) I'm really excited about this as this was my first story that never was completed.

The old version will be deleted in about a month so that I don't upset the powers that be.

As always, thanks for reading!

JackPotr


End file.
